Seeing Stars
by rainbownameko
Summary: Chikae (Daichi) returns to Karasuno to untie the knots that life has left her with, finding the along the line, the particular red knot is one of her biggest problems. Identity, feelings, dreams. The Karasuno's coach adviser struggles to makes sense of them. What and who awaits her in the future? How will she turns out when nothing is sure. Scorcher 2 :3
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello folks! It's rainbownameko here! So hey! Continuation!**_

 _ **Thank you all so much for sticking with me through out SCORCHER. It's a real treat having all of you reading my story. It's my first post so the reaction was pretty much uber awesome to me. And now we have Seeing Stars!**_

 _ **I'm not really one to think up names and stuff, like I want to make it simple and not thinking to much but somehow with the second have, I struggled so much before deciding the name. I wanted it to be special, so I'm putting my thoughts behind it.**_

 _ **Hope you enjoy the rest of the story too! See you real soon!**_

 ** _Disclaimer: Chikae._**

* * *

 _ **"Please go out with me."**_

The words echo within her head, ringing in her ears like raindrops falling endlessly, tiredly soothing the heated earth one summer morning.

"How was the movie?" her dad asks the instant they come face to face. It looks like he has been standing at the door, just waiting for her to come inside.

Ten to fifteen.

Chikae was fifteen minutes earlier than her curfew. Half an hour to be exact; but the fifteen minutes that she spent standing outside her apartment, that fifteen minutes earlier she could go through this door and act like nothing has happened, she can never forget it.

Her heart still beats fast, and her mind nowhere calm.

The girl can't feel a thing. It's just chaos inside her.

So many questions, so many feelings that she cannot handle at the moment.

"Ah... Erm..." she manages to breathe out without looking at the young Ukai in the eyes.

Her dad says nothing.

Even if he did, it would only be drowned at the buzzing of the thousand butterflies in her stomach.

 _"Sugawara."_

That was the last thing she hears her dad say before she closes the door of her room and her dad slams the door of their house shut.

* * *

Keishin rushes out into the street, looking around for a familiar silhouette. He didn't mind that he was wearing his mismatched pajamas and slippers. He didn't mind that he looks like a complete psycho right now.

 **That brat** , the young man grimaces in annoyance. **What the hell did he say to Chikae?!**

The ash-like hair flies through his sight, only slightly like a flick of a knife. It was fast. But not enough for him to miss it.

"Sugawara!" he calls out to the high school boy, "Stop where you are!"

The Karasuno team's setter obviously seems surprised by the sudden call. The shock drives him frozen and Keishin Ukai takes that as a chance for him to charge towards the punk. Oppositely, the young Sugawara, no idea how to respond to the incoming attack (by the look of the coach and the speed that the man is coming at him), flabbergasted at his situation instinctively tried to run. Keyword: tried.

But Keishin was faster. Putting his grip on the third-year's shoulder, he makes sure that all of the attempt to flee from the frightened boy destroyed.

" _What_ happened?" he interogates, "Chikae came home looking like she just saw a ghost."

He notices Sugawara's eyes widen for a fraction of a second before that natural smile shows up on his face.

"I... er... I asked her to be my girlfr-"

"YOU DID WHAT?" he couldn't wait for the boy to finish his words. The moment his head registers the content of Sugawara's answer, Keishin flips. "And?" he pushes.

"She said no," the boy's smile turns sad.

It's really hard to see, how this boy shows his negative emotion. He always seem to hide behind that constant smile of his, encouraging all people and being the shoulder to bear all the team's burden.

Of course Keishin doesn't expect any less from the vice captain of the team. But with all of that in his head, Sugawara developed feelings for Chikae why?

The young Ukai means no bad intention towards his own daughter but Chikae isn't the type that would attract the attention of the opposite sex. Boys usually find her either too rude or too hard-to-get. And yet, this kid fell for her.

The corner of Sugawara's eyes sag down only a bit, signaling that the topic shouldn't be spread any bigger. Again, he understands; but...

"I see..." says Keishin, actually feeling relief that Chikae says no. For whatever reason that make her decide that, he is grateful. Not that he doesn't want to find a boyfriend or anything. Maybe when she starts hitting 20, and still doesn't have a guy next to her, then he might be worried. But for now, he just feels glad that his little girl shouldn't holding hands with anyone, "She turned ya down... That's too bad, you're such a nice kid"

"Ukai-san," Sugawara chuckles, his voice shakes only faintly, "I'm very grateful for your condolence, but your smile doesn't really match your words."

Keishin stops himself, consciously checking his mouth.

 **Since when did I...** , he quirks an eyebrow at the actual finding of his smile.

"Well, I said it," Sugawara continues, "But it seems that Chicchan has too much on her mind right now to consider my feelings... I'm gonna get going now. See you at practice tomorrow, coach."

He waves his hand subconsciously at the boy's same act. Keishin doesn't know what to think. He wants to talk to Chikae, asking her what went through her mind when she turn Sugawara down. He wants to know.

The young Ukai turns backwards, slowly walking back to his house. His indoor slipper scratches at the ground, making noises as he drags his feet away from the heart-broken (he assumes) third-year.

Behind him, the boy also starts his trip back to the bus station, punching the number on his phone as he goes.

"Daichi?" Sugawara speaks into the phone, "Mind if I go over there from now?"

"Sure... but," the Karasuno's captain answers, uncertain why his friend suddenly want to visit, "Did something happen?"

"I'll tell you when I get there," the setter smiles, "I'm stopping by the convenience store for a bit, you want anything?"

Sawamura hums at the idea, intrigued by the secrecy that Sugawara is giving him. "There's only tea at my house, so maybe get one or two cans or beer and we'll talk?"

"Alright," Sugawara nods, turning off the phone. Beer, huh? Just what he wanted to buy.

* * *

"Hey Ukai!" somebody calls out to her. She knows the voice, but tries her best to fake the fact that she heard it.

Chikae has been ignoring them, out of pity or out of detestment, the girl never fully understood. She feels no emotional attachment to the deeds they have done to her in the past, put the look that they are giving her now, the volume, the tone of the voice that they used to call her name; they makes her blood boils.

She gives them the benefit of the doubt at first, yes, considering that even though they used to be bullying her in the past, they are here to fix their mistakes. But during the lapse and flashes of her memory, Chikae can see a hand pushing her and herself rolling down the stair. She knows it's silly. It can't be them, she always tells herself. Then what if she's right? What if the make-believe hand in her head belonged to these girls? What will she do then? They have the power to hurt her without a second thought and she doesn't have the power to stop them.

"Hey are you deaf?!" Nae, the boss of the group jerks her arm back; for and instance, Chikae thought that her hand would be ripped off.

"Sorry," the girl says, "I was in a hurry"

"So?" Akira Masumoto, the girl on Nae's right, with the hair dyed a bright brown color clicks her tongue, "Get a load of this girl, Haruka."

Haruka Kondo spares a pity look at her. The contact lense that making her pupils too big turns even more unnatural the moment the girl widens her eyes as she slides closer, pushing Chikae back against the wall.

"Being busy doesn't justify ignoring people, Ukai," Haruka's curly hair scratches at her nose, making it itch badly. But Chikae can't never reach it and scratch. She doesn't dare imagine what will happen if she does.

She says nothing to the trio's questioning and blame-placing eyes on her. She doesn't feel the need to explain herself. She doesn't feel that she did anything wrong that requires explanation at these three. She just wants to prove herself. She just want to make it clear that nothing they do or say will have effect on her, and for all that its worth, she has bigger matters on her mind now than their little terrorizing stimulation.

"Can you please move out of the way?" Chikae says at last, "I have to get ready for my part-time job after this."

"You m-"

"HEY!" another familiar voice echoes through the school's hallway and the girl is not embarrassed to say that she feels relief wash over her like a healing wave.

Nae's group leaves her, not forgetting to spare their last glare at Chikae, but she doesn't mind. They can do whatever the heck they want. Deep down inside she's uncomfortable with their existence, yes, but it doesn't mean they will do much damage to her normal daily life. Or at least she hopes they don't seeing how they are all classmates.

"You alright?" Nishinoya sits down next to her legs, his back against the wall as he tries to avoid her gaze.

"I'm fine," Chikae says, "Thanks for coming though. It really helped me getting rid of those girls."

"Who are they anyway?" the libero continues, "They don't look nice enough to be friends with you. Did something happen with you and those girls?"

She keeps her silence, wondering how she should answer this. She doesn't want him to know too much, she doesn't want him to be distracted by anything that could only have been her imagination.

Nishinoya sighs at her quiet respond, pulling her wrist and signaling her to sit down next to her.

"I'm worried about you," he speaks, "I know I've been too pushy about the fact that you didn't tell me anything before you transferred to the class and I'm sorry if I offended you. Look, I talked to Daichi-san too. And he said I can be really rude sometimes, but I meant no offense, and I sure as hell mean no harm to you-"

"They were in the same class as me during my first-year," she cuts in, couldn't keep her mouth shut any longer after the words he said. Nishinoya won't stop until he gets what he wants. Right now, he wants her to spill the dirt, so she'll do just that and hope that he will be alleviated long enough to keep himself out of her business.

She makes sure not to say too much, or having to reveal too much because she highly doubts she can control her emotion if anything related to her past is mentioned. It's a highly touchy subject for her (mostly for the fact that she can't confirm fully if they are true or articulate any type of emotion towards them), meaning that the girl would appreciate people not discussing it or involve her in the discussion of it.

Chikae lets Nishinoya handles the rest of the story by his own imagination. She trusts that he's capable of at least that.

Leaving him with a small wave, she picks up her bag, slinging it over her shoulder and heads towards the exit. She still has a part-time job after this anyway and if she doesn't show up on time, the manager is gonna get irritated at her like before and turn her one perfectly could-have-been wonderful work day into complete hell.

Of course there is a very good chance that she won't be if Chikae explains the reason clearly, but precaution is better than cure right?

* * *

"What happened to your hand?" her father asks the moment she comes out of the shower. He is still enjoying his can of beer, sketching down what looks like a new strategy for the team. The sight of his notebook makes her heart sink a bit but Chikae choose to bury her feelings and focus on the subject of his question.

Her eyes stray towards up the elbow of her left arm, just a tad below her shoulder. There she found a dark bruise with no explanation as to what caused it. Or at least for the first three seconds after her discovery.

 **Nae** , she thinks sadly.

"It's nothing," Chikae tells her dad. He doesn't look satisfied with what she is giving so the girl turns around sharply, retreating to her room before he can carry out any further questioning. She appreciates his worries, but this is something not worth his concern.

It's a dark spot from her past, and Chikae isn't going to let it get in the way of her present.

Pulling the chair out, she sits down and flips open the phone lying lonely on the surface of the desk.

Three missed calls.

 **Nishinoya** , Chikae sighs, pressing the phone symbol to call the boy back.

"Yes?" he finally answers after a long period of rings.

"I saw you called me," she says, "Is something wrong?"

"Oh!" Nishinoya cheers, "Yeah, well ma made too much curry again so I was wondering if I should bring it over to your place. I thought you were asleep because the light wasn't o-"

"I don't live there anymore," the girl cuts in, "I'm living in my dad's house now."

"Oh..." he breathes out after a curt silence. She doesn't blame him for being surprised. Chikae is pretty sure even Koushi-san doesn't know about her relationship with his coach now. Only Hinata and Nishinoya do, and only one of them was by her own choice. Kind of.

It's not like she's trying to hide it anyway. She wasn't planning on meeting the rest of the team in the first place so there was really no need and equally no chance for them to know. And there is less chance that they'll come asking for such thing. Japanese people don't like to dig into stuffs that aren't their business. That part Chikae is grateful for.

"It's alright," she tries to save herself, "I can't possibly trouble your family any further than this."

"Why are you trying to distance away from me like that?" Nishinoya suddenly asks, no evidence of joke in his voice.

"I-I wasn-"

"Yes, you were," he stops her, "You just up and go out of the blue, coming back out of the blue and changing into someone different out of the blue. Even Suga-san is being weird lately. What's going on?"

"I'm sorry-"

"I'm not scolding you," the libero claims, "I just want to know what is happening. Chicchan, it's okay if you don't want to come back right now but please don't cut us off like this. We are all worried about you-"

"Sorry," she says, before hanging up the phone.

 **I don't want you're your worries.**

 **I don't want your pity.**

She's no longer the one that they know, no longer the person that they thought her to be. If they see her now, she's afraid of how they'd react.

Thirty minutes have passed since the phone call. Chikae lies dead tired on the bed, looking up to her ceiling. Her father stuck a new wallpaper up that shows the night sky with stars twinkling when she turns off the light.

So Chikae just stays in the dark, admiring this beauty that her dad had managed to find.

He's the best.

Her star seeing, never in her wildest imagination, was interrupted by a loud bang at the metal door of their apartment.

"We have a bell there for a reason you know!" she hears her dad grumpily greet the unknown guest.

Out of curiosity, Chikae peers at the door too, out of the cracks created by the half-shut door of her own room.

An orange jacket fills her vision and she flings the door fully open to see a hardly breathing Nishinoya holding a huge pot standing at their entrance. Her father looks completely flabbergasted by the sudden presence of the boy and she too is nowhere calmer than him.

"Hey coach." they both hear him says, yet to fully comprehend the situation, "Ya like curry?"

* * *

"I'll be right back," she tells the doubtful young coach before closing the door and following Nishinoya. To be honest she was half anticipating something like this, but it was tomorrow, not in the middle of the night and using curry as an excuse.

They just walked in silence, no words were exchanged and even their footsteps makes the smallest sound as if scared of ruining the perfect quietness created. It's like a barrier really, keeping them calm. So once it's broken, all knows that Hell will come loose.

Nishinoya sits down on the swing, not even signaling her to come closer to do anything at all. His eyes lock at the ground, all serious. His face relaxed, but nothing can break that focus he's putting on. It's his game face. He means business.

"Sorry," he starts, "I just kind ran over with the curry."

"Yes, you did," she repeats the fact. Honestly, Chikae is loss at words. The conversation is up to him now however he'd like to initiate it.

The libero seems to be choosing his words. Very. Carefully. It's been awhile since she saw him this serious.

"I called Suga-san after you hang u-"

"You did what?"

"I wanted a solution," he continues, "A solution to understand you."

"I'm not your homework, Nishinoya," Chikae chuckles only briefly, walking closer towards the boy, "There's no need for you to try and understand me."

He looks up at her, straight. There's not a tint of weakness in those eyes, and they flash under the streetlight that is too old to be bright anymore. "I want to," he says, "I want to understand you."

"Why?" she asks, "There's no need."

"You're not something that can just be glanced at, Chicchan," his words flow, "You are our friend and like it or not we want you to be happy, we want to know the things that you hide from us, your fears, your insecurities-"

"Why?" Chikae pouts, unhappy with the boy in front of her, "I don't want any of you to be worried about what I do, what I think or what's happening in my life. It's really perverting and I want you all to stop!"

"How can we?!" Nishinoya stands up from his seat, "You always seem so reckless, always running off to do things on your own, always getting yourself in troubles. You never tell us anything! Damn it, Chicchan! We all love you so much okay? You are very precious to us and I don't mean that as our coach adviser or whatever you call yourself. You are precious to us because you are you. We love you and we can't help but worry about you. Sorry if you think it's offensive but it's our feelings! You mean so much to us that even if we try, we can't fight the urge to know that you are okay!"

As if just to vent out what he want, Nishinoya runs away the moment he finishes. Chikae just stands there, looking at the orange back of his jacket, taken aback by his words.

Subconsciously, she walks back home, not knowing what else to do.

The moment she opens the door, her dad was there to wait, as always. A gentle, relieved smile on his face as he chow on the bowl of rice and curry. Did he not have dinner? She never really realized.

Something clicked inside of her.

She was too busy trying to hide the part she doesn't want others to see that she loses sight of what's around her, of the condition of those she so-called said she loves. If she just stopped thinking to much and observed a little bit then maybe she'd be able to see that her dad isn't drinking one can but three cans of beer every night lately. She wouldn't have to wait until garbage day to know that. If she takes notice then maybe she'd see that he hasn't had dinner yet, being pulled into thinking up plans for the team's game.

He was always there waiting for her.

He was always there for her.

And she was always pushing him away, pushing all of them away.

"You want some?" her father reaching out, offers the bowl to her.

"I'm sorry." she says, taking the spoon and swallows a full scoop. The curry is a bit cold now. But it's still good.

He dad smiles, shuffling her hair with his hand, pulling her into a hug. "It's alright," he says, "Those aren't tears of pain. That's all I need."

* * *

 _ **For those who have not read SCORCHER. Here's the link to it:**_ s/11027672/1/SCoRCHeR

 _ **I strongly suggest you read it first, cuz you know, if you didn't, Seeing Stars won't make much sense to you www**_

 _ **Annnndddd I just realized I should probably have put this at the front. Guess you live and learn huh? :)**_

 ** _Follow and favorite for more. Can't wait to talk to you guys in the comment! I appreciate all of your support so much!_**

 ** _Love yall!_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys**

 **How are you? I hope that all of you are doing okay. I had a rough week with all of the things that are happening around me and I was kind of put down by an emotional attack I think. I was pretty much unable to live with myself and it took me a while to get back to writing. I'm still working on chapter 3 but I'm kind of thinking of deleting it all and rewrite 3 because I can't stand it right now.**

 **I can say that I'll come back late, but I'll definitely come back with a better chapter for you all. Thank you for your patience. For now, here's chapter 2. Enjoy guys!**

 **Disclaimer: Chikae.**

* * *

"Well?" the Karasuno's captain turns back from his chair, annoyed by the loud sipping from his friend, "What happened?"

Koushi shrugs, his attempt to cover the chaotic state of his mind cannot be more pathetic, but he tries to convince himself that he looks natural, even going as far as to taking pride in his lousy act.

"Nothing," he says.

"Nothing and you're sitting here, drinking beer, Suga?" Daichi mocks, the naughty smirk that he rarely gives irritate Koushi. This guy, how can he manage to be so assuring and so goddamn suspicious at the same time huh? It's simply unimaginable.

The setter stays quiet. What? He can't go and blurt out that he got turned down by Chikae. Well, he suppose he can say it, but admitting that, he's afraid that it'll crush his heart completely. Koushi isn't sure if he's in a strong enough mental mode to talk about it.

Daichi just sighs, and returns to his homework. Koushi was actually thinking of whether or not he should seriously start cracking his too but he feels that if he says that out loud, his friend will strangle him and kick him out of his house. That would be most unwanted, and most troublesome considering he came here with the intention of staying over. Don't get him wrong. He is very committed on telling Daichi about what happened tonight. It's just-he needs time... lots of time.

"Sorry," the setter whispers out, his grip on the can tighten and he takes another gulp. The bland taste bothers him, but the alcohol rush that comes with it doesn't. His brain feels like it is working and the boy draws out in his mind what he would say.

"Don't bother," his friend chuckles, "I already know you're this type. Just take your time. I've got all night."

"Exactly how much homework have you procrastinated on doing to spend the whole night on?"

"Erm... since about the start of Spring High?" Daichi answers, smiling guiltily, "It's harder than I thought. Leading a club and maintaining non-failing grades is no joke."

"Yeah," he agrees, "Well, at least I got Chikae off my chest too-"

"You what?"

It just came out. Somehow his ever so painstakingly built plan got destroyed in less than a second by his stupid mouth. It was supposed to be with a lot of angst, and he was supposed to talk about how he feels about his feelings and how devastating it was when she teased his heart with that awfully sad smile. How hard it was for him to not pull her into a hug when Chikae looked like she was about to break down from his confession. Or how painfully hurt he was when his feeling is what caused her to be troubled.

Koushi can't help but feel like he should not have said it out.

But maybe to his friend, to Daichi, it sounds simply like something that happened. An unfortunate event on his part and a shame that Chikae has not respond to his feelings.

"I'm hungry," his friend says out of the blue, picking up his phone, "I'll call for pizza deliver, you pay."

"Huh? Why?" Koushi asks, a bit surprise at the decision.

"Just do it," Daichi laughs, "Beside, if I don't stuff you up with something, nothing will come out of your mouth. And if you keep drinking at that rate," his friend points at the empty cans sitting on the table, "You'll get so drunk that you might end up sleeping inside the washing machine, Suga. Remember last year with the new year party?"

Cracking a smile at the boy's good will, Koushi fishes out his wallet, waving. "Alright," he smirks, "But have mercy on this poor child."

* * *

The pizza makes him realize just how hungry Koushi was. All of food that he had eaten before seem to have vanished with the heart-break and he's been drinking with an empty stomach. Gosh.

"Should I take a picture of this and put it on the team's LINE?" Daichi asks, smirking, shaking his phone.

"Do that," he replies, "And I'll kill you."

"Then tell me about Chicchan," the captain demands, "You don't seem like you two are going out-"

"Cuz we aren't," he says, "She turned me down."

Daichi hums, his face pointing slightly bit upwards. It's his thinking face, the setter had taken noticed over the years. It makes Daichi look like a puppy almost, and he freaking knows that this is Michimiya's favourite expression from Daichi. Apparently the girl team is also aiming for the national this time. Wonder what she thinks about that. Their last loss must have been harsh on her. Koushi was not around often enough to say for sure, but the times he spent staying back for self-practicing and seeing Michimiya standing alone inside the gym, he knows that she must have been there often.

And yet, regardless of how much she trained, the team lost.

Victory is such a flickering thing.

But it can't be helped. The more they lose, the more they want to win. And the more the desire to win burns in their heart, the harder they'll train for revenge.

"Did Chicchan ever say why she can't go out with you?" his friend questions.

"She said, it's not right for her to do that," the setter sighs, "She said she doesn't feel that way."

"But isn't it weird though? I was thinking you guys seem to be on very good terms. Heck, I thought you two got some chemical going there once in awhile too-"

"She didn't tell me detailed enough, or maybe I wasn't listening well enough, but she generally talked about how she doesn't hold any romantic feelings towards anyone and she has too many things to think about right now so she can't make rash decisions. Something like that."

Once again, Daichi slightly looks up. The pizza slice in his plate seems no longer delicious, proof is that the cheese is now drying into some weird, half black half yellow hard substance. Looking at it makes Koushi lose his appetite, but just as he was about to command the boy to eat the bloody thing before it bothers anymore than it already has, Daichi starts to speak.

"Did she say 'anyone' exactly?"

"Yeah." Koushi confirms, "I'm pretty sure she said that."

"Then isn't it alright?" the captain cheers, picking up his slice of pizza, stuffing it inside his mouth, talking as he chews, "She just has too many things to think about right? It didn't mean that she turned you down because of Nishinoya, yeah, I know she likes Nishinoya, it's pretty obvious, Suga. So doesn't mean you still have a chance?"

 **What?**

"What do you mean?" he presses, feeling the weight in his chest slowly withering away.

"The way _I_ see it," Daichi hurriedly pick up another slice, "Chicchan just turned you down because _now_ is not the right time. It's not because she likes Nishinoya. So maybe in the future, she might be interested in a relationship with you? I think that you should still keep up the way you two are right now. Let her know that you are there for her. And I don't think you would turn her away either just because she turned you down now. Rather, help her with all of her worryings right now so that she can have time to seriously think about her feelings towards you later."

Koushi's bite on the pizza stops. Everything just seems to click for that moment. What Daichi just said, he should have thought of it. Why had he not thought of it?

 **Wasn't I just giving in to the shock?** he scolds himself, **I should have listened to her words more. What the heck was I thinking? Damn it.**

"Thanks, Daichi," he smiles, finishing the late night snack, "I'm glad I called you."

"And I'm glad that you did too. Now get out of my house-"

"Eh?!" He shrieks, "I thought you were gonna let me stay over? You can't seriously kick me out this late hour!"

"You took too much time to say what you came to do so it became this late. I never said I'd let you stay over!"

"Are you serious?!"

The setter huffs, picking up his bag, checking the watch. "It's 3 a.m.!" he wails, "Daiiiichiiii!"

"Alright alright..." their captain surrenders and he smirks, proud of himself for being about to convince the boy, "I'll take out the futon, just make sure that you don't wake my parents up."

"Promise." he smiles cheekily, sitting down and opening another can of beer as his friend grumpily prepare his place to sleep for the night. **I win** , he thought, taking a sip of the drink. He doesn't like the bland taste, but honestly, the alcoholic rush that comes with it doesn't fail him.

* * *

"Morning!"

"Morning, Uehara!"

Voices surround her, signalling the start of homeroom getting closer.

She made breakfast today, waking up earlier for once. Her dad was already working his shift at the farm by the time she woke up, but Chikae figured he'd be hungry after work and should get something proper before picking up his second job at the store. It seemed that she fell asleep yesterday on the floor watching videos of the team with him and he had to carry her all the way to her bed.

It freaked Chikae out for a short while when she woke up, finding herself tucked in when she was clearly not in her room the day before.

Dad is like that. Silently doing things for her sake. She likes him like that, so unconditionally caring and thoughtful. He might look like a delinquent, act like a strict coach, but despite it all, he's her dad. And he truly lives up to that name.

"M-Morning, Chicchan," Nishinoya sits his messenger bag down next to his table and himself down on the chair.

Smiling at the nervous boy, she greets, "Good morning, Nishinoya. Thanks for the curry. We enjoyed it."

Almost instantly, the usual grin shines up on his lips. "You're welcome!" he says, "I'll stop by after practice to get the pot."

"It's alright I'll bri-"

"Good morning, _Ukai_ "

The sudden voice stops her from saying anything else. **Nae** , she gulps.

"Isn't it super rude to not return your classmate greetings?" Haruka chimes in, sarcasm dripping thick in her voice like honey. Chikae hates her voice, because she knows it isn't a real voice. She can hear it in the way the girl speak, the way she's trying to imitate her Hakata-ben. Haruka is making fun of her, making fun of her dialect.

"G-Good morning," the girl speaks hesitantly, trying to avoid the fierce look the three were giving her. She was so caught up with the talk about those around her that she actually forgot about these three.

Just a few days before she transferred, it seems that they transferred here too. Is it coincidental or...

"Stand!" the class rep orders and all of them leave their seats.

All stand straight, facing at the teacher. "Bow!" the moment the word was spoken, the students do as told.

"Good morning, sensei. Please take care of us today."

And classes begin, marking another struggling day for Chikae.

* * *

Struggling was the right word. It was the precise word.

Her head goes blank, and cold sweats drip down her back. She tries to go over the page times and times again but the result seems the same. This isn't something in the book. This isn't something they usually give her to study.

"What's wrong, Ukai-kun?" Takeda-sensei asks, pushing up his glasses.

He must have seen her reaction. Does she looks nervous to him? She must have looked devastated.

Chikae feels embarrassed. Now that she can actually see, those staring eyes of her classmates make her feel _sick_.

"Ukai-kun?" the teacher asks again and she snaps, digging her fingers deeper into the paper cover of the book.

"May I go to the bathroom?" she says, feeling the heat burning her skin away.

Oh my God...

"It's-Well, it's still in class so-"

"Just _read_ the paragraph already, Ukai." she hears Nae chuckles, "You're wasting our time!"

The laughters raise around her. Chikae sits down, ashamed. Takeda-sensei seems to be understanding the peril she's in, proof's that he pushes no further in the matter of whether or not she should read the paragraph and picked another person to take the hit for her.

Somewhere in her heart, the girl actually feels relief.

She never gets up enough of the nerves to tell her dad about this. She feels embarrassed. There was already too much she can't do and/or still learning to do. Adding incapable of reading to that mess? How about no?

Chikae notices a few pairs of eyes staring at her, one or two curious and the others something like pity. Her backbone feels like dozens of ants are running up and down it under their stares. An uneasiness creeps into her heart and the girl look down on the table, wishing those looks to go away, chanting quietly for the day to end.

"Hey illiterate!" Haruka's voice pierces through the air, ricocheting from the walls, sending waves of fear shaking her heart. Chikae picks up the pace, trying to walk down the hallway fast.

That's the thing about this girl, Haruka Kondo, she always seem to know when Chikae is suffering and presents herself to her with the meanest of deeds and comments. It's almost like the girl's pain radiates some kind of signature smell that only Haruka can pick up. Her timing was so good that it's threatening.

"Yo, illiterate. Are you deaf or something?!" the brown-dyed hair girl yells.

Chikae picks up her pace even more. First fast steps, and now she's outright running.

Not today.

Just not today please.

"Where do you think you are going?" Nae's gentle, cold voice greets her as she stands, blocking her only method of retreat.

"Step aside, Nae." she says, trying to sneak her way through the girl.

"Why so hurry to go home?" Haruka laughs, "It's almost like you're running away from us or something. It's making me really sad."

"Don't-"

"What?"

Haruka's hand was centimeters away from her hair. Her face, hardly an inch. Chikae can feel the intimidating breath coming out from her slighting parting mouth, along with the sickening vibe that her crazed smile is putting on. Haruka was always the most unstable one in the three. Nae has something more cold to her. Like she's doing this out of hate. But Haruka, she appears to enjoy the mental torture they put Chikae through. She's in it for the fun that she extracts from seeing her crumble under them.

The girl doesn't feel anything towards them. Not at first.

But they keep coming up to her, day after day, looking for way to either humiliate her or make her feel more inferior than she already felt.

It's a routine.

And she's used to it.

"Leave me alone." Chikae says.

"What if I don't want to?" Haruka huffs, on her breath, a hint of cherry mint aroma, "I like you. You're fun, Daichi."

"Don't call me that."

"Why? I don't see you much different from then-"

"Please," Chikae pushes her hand away, slipping through the small gap between it and the wall. But she couldn't. Haruka was faster, and pin her shoulder against the rough concrete surface. Her nails dig into the girl's skin, too deep. "Please, Haruka. Not today. Please. Just not today."

Nae smiles, sending a chill down her spine. She just knows that at that moment in time, that second that she let those words escaped her mouth, they took it as a victory, as the permission that she so stupidly gave them to evade and destroy her mentality.

"See you tomorrow then."

"Wa-"

Chikae didn't get to finish what she was about to say. She tumbles down on her feet, her face hitting the poorly waxed floor painfully as she chases after the shadow of Nae. Once again ricocheting throughout the hall, Haruka's laugh, as the girl reminds her to watch where she steps.

She sits up, lifelessly putting the notes and textbooks spreading out on the floor that she has absolutely no need for inside her bag. Her cheeks and knees burn. Chikae stands up. A droplet of tear tried to break free, and she looks up, keeping it in.

The chaos in her block her breath, and the name they called her strangles her heart. It's almost like an emotional attack and she was absolutely defenseless. Never in her life did she want anything less than to just go home and face her father.

But she knows he's waiting. And he'll be worrying if she's not there at dinner time...

Breathing in a deep breath, the girl strives towards the stairs. Her knees ache with throbbing pains each step she takes but Chikae just smiles; smiles and wipes away the dull and dead bitterness in her.

* * *

"Chikae! Hey!" her dad greets, his grins so big that she thought it might be a crime to be so happy for someone of his age, "We have chicken today! I thought you're having some tests lately so maybe I should get cooking and let you taste something nice for once."

"Thanks, Dad," she replies, "I'm not really hungry right now."

"Oh, I'll just leave you par- _What_ happened to your face?" he asks, rushing towards her and Chikae backs away, retreating to her room with a smile on her face.

"I fell." she tells him before closing the door.

The girl drops down on her bed, muffling her cries with the soft blanket she's lying on. Her heart just breaks at the sight of his happy face. It makes her realize that she can't do this anymore, she can't bring herself to make him unhappy. But it's so hard. It's so hard when the one who is suffering is her.

There doesn't seem to be a way out.

And no matter what she tried, she would always be Daichi Kubota, not Chikae Ukai. She can't change who she is. Just like Haruka called her, just like Nae's looks implied.

The girl sees now, for the longest time what she's been running away from. She's weak. People can see that. They will attack her. And she won't be able to stop them.

* * *

Keishin closes the door of his daughter room, carefully so that she doesn't wake up. He sets down the medical box, taking out the anesthetic and band-aids. Gently wiping away the unfallen tears trapped between her eyelashes, the coach cleans the wound on her face where the blood had stopped and dried into a disgusting brownish color.

She winces at the pain apparently, but he quickly retracts his hand, waiting for her to fall into her sleep one more time. Her knees are much worse though, and the young man can't help but feel a bit broken inside at the sight of it.

Quickly wrapping up her wound before he bothers her sleep anymore, the coach excuses himself out of the room, heading off to the balcony.

Fishing out the bag of cigarettes, he lights up one and punches the buttons on his phone.

"Takeda-sensei," he says, "Yeah, it's me. There's something I want to consult with you about. It's about Chikae. Yeah, now."

* * *

 **Hey :)**

 **How was the chapter? I actually enjoyed this one a lot, and I like to write Chikae and Keishin together a lot. There is just something about them that makes it very pleasant to write.**

 **Big thanks to sakurayukari, Peaceful Watcher Soul, Shinonome Haruhi, PythagTheDragon, Hyacitho Fatalis, Left-to-die, and Untrustedwithscissors for your continuing support. I really appreciate your presence here! Hope you find this story one worth following :)**

 **Shinonome Haruhi: Thank you, dude! Your comments make me blush / You are amazeball and I'm honored to be able to read your story. I'll keep looking forwards for more from you!**


	3. Chapter 3

**God dyam it's been forever since I updated eh?**

 **Kay, I got some explaining to do don't I? Hmmmm, in the last few weeks, I had gone to the hospital for the longest time in a while because my condition was getting worse. I barely slept and every time I do I got nightmares, it got real bad to a point I barely care about what will happen to me. The doctor checked on me and suggest I take a long rest away from thing.**

 **Obviously I can't do that since, you know, school and stuff. I'm taking medicine right now but those will run out and soon I'll be left to deal with this myself :') He said that it isn't bad enough for me to use stronger meds but it feel pretty crappy and yeah.**

 **I just kind shut down on all of you and that makes me feel really bad. I'm not giving up on this series, so even if I update late for various reason, I'll be extremely honored.**

 **That conclude in brief what i wanted to tell all of you :)**

 **So without further ado, enjoy guys. AND SHOUT OUT TOOOOOOO Sylvr Tyz and Sentient Stranger! Thanks guys for the follow!**

* * *

"DON'T skip breakfast", Chikae stares at the note half standing, half lying awkwardly on the table next to the dish of fried chicken, salted cucumber and a warmly kept rice cooker. Something swells up in her throat and she takes a big swallow, picking up the chopsticks and silently sitting down on the chair.

The house is so quiet now. It's only 6 a.m. Their apartment doesn't have that much working people so they often wakes up late; and she never noticed this before but being on your own inside the house, even in the morning, is still very lonely, and still very sad. She hasn't been able to talk to her dad lately. She has school along with all the struggles that come with it and he has the tournament to worry about along with the team. Sometimes she wonders if they were doing fine. Ever since that movie night, she hasn't been contacting Koushi-san either and he hasn't with her. It's not hard to understand why but frankly speaking, he was pretty much the only attachment she had with the team until now. And he is drifting apart from her just like she is drifting apart from them. Watching all of this occurring slowly is painful. She knows it's unfair for things to turn out this way but it's also unfair of her to try to hold on to something that is no longer in her possession.

Nishinoya is still being a dear like always, but he is too desperate about her coming back - she feels - that she would rather not talk to him. He must be busy as well, having all the practices jamming anytime he's free.

 **Maybe I should stop by the shop today? Check on how things are going?** , the girl thinks to herself, chewing on the chopsticks. She wants to see her dad, maybe talk to him about something silly if possible? Maybe substitute so that he can catch a few minutes of sleep?

Picking up the finished dishes, Chikae turns on the water tabs and begins her cleaning.

7 a.m. means going out of the house and start walking to school.

They talked about her getting a bike but by all means, she refuses to do so. Chikae likes walking. Give her a chance to take in the little things around her. It's the only thing that keep her days here peaceful.

Wiping her hands on the towel, the girl picks up her bag and the extra key on the table. She slips into the black student shoes, hits down the toecap twice so it doesn't fall off when she walks, and opens the door, stepping out before locking it up and double-checking to make sure she wouldn't find the furniture missing when she comes back from school.

It's another day. Just another day, she tells herself. Everything starts anew, and so will she. Taking in a deep breath, Chikae strides forwards, heading to the school.

She'll try again today too, finding a way to fit into this place that is trying to kick her out and break her apart.

* * *

"Yuuko-sensei," Nae raises her hand, alerting the whole class of her presence, "I think that this part should be read by Ukai-san. She _had_ after all been living in New Zealand for a long time. Maybe hearing from a native would be better for our pronunciation?"

"That's actually a great idea," the teacher hums, laying her eyes on Chikae and the girl chokes, backing away deeper to her chair.

 **No** , she thinks, **I can't do this.**

"Ukai-san, would you please kindly pick up from line 26 to 52?" the teacher's words come at her like an arrow, piercing through her mind with fear. Her body feels stiff, her muscle tensed, but there is no strength left in her limbs.

The girl stands up, grabbing the textbook. She can make out some words, and some letters but all of this just seems like ancient encryptions to her. This is what it means when Nae steps in. She's not Haruka. The Kondo girl can't think of something like this. Nae's way of making her feel incapable and inferior is public humiliation while Haruka just want to threaten her victim for the fun at the moment. What Nae does lasts, which is why she such a devil in Chikae's mind right now; because she knows that this isn't the end. This isn't it. The cruel girl would always come up with something she deems much better to torture her with. Chikae knows this, all too well.

" _I... She is..._ "

" _A little louder please,_ " Nae says in her bad pronounced English, " _We cannot hear you._ "

There.

Just like she thought.

Chikae stays quiet, doesn't know what else to say. She doesn't know how to either. All the eyes that are aimed in either pity or confusion at her scares the girl. **Stop waiting. You all know nothing will come out of my mouth. You know. Why are you still looking at me?!**

" _I to ride her she is the finding ofu the_ "

All of the eyes, including hers, fall on Nishinoya.

He's blushing. _Badly._ HIs eyes lock at the book, mouth pursed. His ear's red and his hands gripping on the book dig deeper into the paper surface. She stops her breath at the sight, perplexed. "W-What are you looking at, huh?!" the Karasuno's libero scolds, stealing glances at her. She knows, because she has been too shock to look away. But the shock only goes so far. When it all calmed down inside of her, only embarrassment remains, rushing her to decide whether or not she would rather dash out of the class and slam herself against the city's bus or sit down quietly and fool herself that this is not killing her.

"Man, you two make a great pair." Haruka giggles along with the not so subtle laughs from the rest of the class, her words stabs at Chikae's heart, "A white cane and a bird brain."

 **Damn it.**

"Oh my god, Prince Nishinoya is here to save the day!" Yakihiko Uehara sitting behind her laughs, slamming down on his table, "Give him some applause peasants! At least sharpen your sword before you try to slay the dragon man. That was _embarrassing_!"

The class bell rings just in time for her to flee the humiliation. Chikae runs down the hallway, bumping into some students from other classes that were just heading out. The place is getting crowded by the second and the girl finds it harder and harder to slip through the students to continue her way. But Chikae has to go, she has to get out of here, find somewhere else she can be rid of this embarrassment. She didn't really have a place in mind, just simply not here. Not this hallway, not this floor, not this building. Chikae just wants to get out, get out of the darkness that keep clinging on to her every time she goes to class. She doesn't want to accept it, the fact that the same thing is happening again, the negative emotions that are swirling in her mind again.

Class bell rings once again signaling the beginning of a new class.

She didn't care though. There was absolutely no interest in her to attend another class, another public shaming from the Nae gang.

 **Just today** , she tells herself, **Just today and I'll come back when I find my courage.**

"You're so damn fast on your feet, you know," NIshinoya's voice came from behind her, "Maybe I haven't been practicing with you for a while so I forgot how fast you can b-"

"Why are you here?" she asks, turning away from him.

Her heart feels heavy, but the winds are so light. Chikae wonders how many classes passed. It sure isn't the end of school yet but the lunch bell hasn't rung either. Even so she feels like she has been up here forever, staring at the air, trying to keep her head straight.

Rather than debating with herself whether or not everything she stands for, all the things that convinced her to come back here was worth it or not, the girl decided to just let her mind strays.

"Step down from there, Chikae," the Karasuno libero says, "I brought lunch so let's eat together."

Chikae turns towards him, tilting her head at the boy. His face and ears no longer red and in his hands two garigari kun popsicle. **That's not lunch** , she thinks to herself.

"Is that how you eat? You have a big tournament coming so you should take care of yourself," she speaks, jumping down from the edge and walks towards him.

"It's not lunch time yet so this is all I could get." Nishinoya shrugs, "You want it?"

"Why not," Chikae shrugs, taking the ice and opening the bag.

They sit next to each other, just looking up at the sky.

It's odd being with a quiet Nishinoya. The classmate represents anything but quiet to her. It's not a bad quiet either, but when he is out of the court, Nishinoya seems to be very... uncontrollable so this calmness is news to her.

Guess everything has a start.

"I'm sorry," he suddenly picks up the conversation.

"Why?" she asks, "You didn't do anything wrong-"

"I didn't do anything right either," he chuckles in return, "I wasn't prepared so I make you look even worse. But I just had to do something about the situation you know. I can't let them bully you. I should have stopped those three from attacking you before. You've been through this once, I'm not letting it happen again-"

"Nishinoya..." she looks at him. His eyes stare straight at hers, unwavering, not dodging. It's almost like she can trust him with all the secrets in the world. He didn't rush, he didn't demand. Simply waiting, patiently waiting for the moment that she feels relax enough to open herself up.

No one ever took their time to apologize to Chikae. It was always her who does the apologizing and for that she felt for such a long while that this whole universe owe her a better life, a happier encounter... a more peaceful experience.

But then she meet them, the Karasuno Volleyball team; all with pains, and trauma from the past, and yet strive towards the future rather than sit down on their butts, wondering what went wrong with her. Perhaps, that's what she needs? To just let it all go and focus on what she thinks worth it, worth her.

"How are the others doing?" she asks, starts chowing down the ice cream, "Don't get too work up about it," the girl chuckles as she sees his eyes lit up a little, "I was just asking."

"They're doing great!" the libero answers, "it took us a while to get up from the muscle soreness and exhaustion but we _got_ this." he stops, looking a tad distant, "Would have been better if you were there too."

Chikae smiles. It's not that she doesn't want to come back. She wants to meet all of them, yes. It's just-It's awkward okay? A lot of things are. A lot of things will be.

They have a new manager now. They're doing well. They're moving on, becoming stronger and all of that they did without her. They don't need her to be there. Koushi-san too doesn't need a distraction either. She'll just create more confusion for him. It's not right of her to make him feel negatively about what happened. She hasn't been able to work up the courage to talk to him yet. Chikae wants to properly explain herself to him.

"Thanks for the ice cream, Nishi-"

"Won't you come back, Chicchan?"

"Nishinoya..." she sighs, "I-I can't. I shouldn't."

"I _want_ you there with us," he declares, his hands curl into fists, "It's _better_ when you're with us."

"I can't face you all yet," the girl stands up, "I-I'm not ready. I-"

"What happened, Chicchan? I can't wait; I'm sorry, but I'm not that patient. I-I'm not Suga-san."

She shuts up at that.

The way he's looking at her, that desperation. It scares her. It scares her because she can't answer to that, she can't return that. She feels _nothing_. It kills her to pretend that she has something, some kind of connection with them emotionally but she doesn't. She lost it. She lost whatever this place had to offer her. Chikae came back here, hoping to regain what little she managed to save, but it's not enough. It-

"I don't feel anything, Nishinoya," she says, "I can't be around you guys anymore. I know you all but at the same time I feel like I _don't_. I have no positive feeling towards you anymore. Just...neutral. And you guys are doing fine, I don't want to barge i-"

"That's your reason?" the libero stands up with her, grabbing her elbows with his hands, leaning forward. Chikae had to back off a bit to make some space between them, "You don't have to feel like you're intruding, Chicchan! _We_ want you to be there. We want to be with you. Heck, _I_ want to be with you. You're _my friend_!"

"I'm _not_ the one you know, okay?! I'm not the girl who _loved_ you, who _taught_ you how to play better, who _spent_ time trying to get to know you, to get you to love her too!-"

"I don't _need_ you to be!" he shouts, " _We_ don't need you to be. We love you the way you _are_ , not the way you were. You don't have to feel bad about not being able to get back what you have lost. We'll make new memories together. That's _all_ that matter to me."

He stops. Just in time for the lunch bell to ring. How haunting that echoing to her, Chikae will never forget. That piercing gaze from him, and that last words he left her with before the boy disappear behind close doors.

The girl stands still for a while, which to her felt like a decade. The half eaten ice cream melts, dropping soda water onto the roof's dirty white floor. Rays of light pierce through her, almost like they are warming up her heart, her soul.

She gulps, walking slowly towards the door but too afraid of opening it and finding that Nishinoya still stands on the other side.

 _ **"So what if you don't like me anymore,"**_ she recalls, _**"I'll just have to make you fall for me again."**_

* * *

His heart was banging in his chest like how his mom used to pounce on his room's door every morning of his junior high. Nishinoya can hear the thing jumping back and forth inside his ribs, resonating the impact right up to his brain.

"That was a stupid thing to say," the boy scolds himself.

He didn't regret saying what he said, it's just-it's embarrassing! One line, Yuu. One line. You have a tons of options to use for one line and you said that.

The worst thing about it is, it's not how spontaneous it came into existence. The worst thing is he was able to say it so easily, so naturally.

 **Get your shit together, man**. He picks up the pace. Sliding open the gym's door, Karasuno's libero slips inside, fast walking towards the utility room. Lunch break also means extra practice, no matter how short. And right now, extra practice is exactly what he needs to get his mind off the episode he made a few minutes ago.

"Woah Noya," his head turns towards the familiar voice. Ryu is just walking in when he stops suddenly. "You ok, bud?" the boy asks, crossing his arms, "Your face is _literally_ a tomato."

"Heat stroke," Nishinoya slurps, "You know how blaring the sun can be this time of the day. Autumn is always the worse."

"You got that right," Ryuu chuckles, "Be careful, man. Don't want you to pass out right before the big game."

The libero laughs. "Gotcha", he answers.

The ball slams on the wooden surface. Once, twice before his friend sends it towards him. Nishinoya bends down, rushing at the course of the object, rolling down smirking as he feels a contact from it with his hand.

 **I'm getting the hang of this** , he thinks; but glory did not last long enough. Her smile flashes through his mind, the smile that she usually makes when they practiced receives together.

"I gotta go somewhere." he gets up. Dusting the invisible dirt on his clothes - a habit from when Chicchan and him trained together.

"You _just_ got here," Ryuu states, his voice filled with confusion, "HEY! Noya!"

But he isn't hearing his friend no more. I **gotta find some ways to help her. I can't wait for her to help herself** , he chants.

His footsteps quicken as her figure comes into sight. Closer, closer, getting clearer from the crowd surrounding her.

"Chikae!" Nishinoya grabs her shoulder, breathing fast as he tries to calm his heart down. She looks stunned too, lost for words with her eyes lock at him, seemingly trying to process what is going on. " _Let_ me help you like when you helped with my receives," the boy says between breaths, "I'll teach you how to read. We can do this, you don't have to do it alone. Just come over after school, I'm sure my mom would be happy to cook extra for dinner. Deal?"

* * *

 **Disclaimer: Chikae**

 **Yep still haven't forgotten about it :**

 **Review? Yeah?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, mate! How are ya'll?**

 **I just finished one of the greatest week of my life and another chapter LOL**

 **Shout-outs to LoStInIlLuSiOn and .92!**

 **Enjoy this one guys! I'll get the next one up ASAP!**

 **Disclaimer: Chikae :)**

* * *

"No, Chicchan. You can't write it like that. That's 'Study', we are working for 'Character' here. It's just two strokes." Nishinoya clicks his tongue, adding his comment to her work.

All can be her witness that she is more than thrilled to be learning with him. She feels right doing this, trying to walk through a big problem in a life with a friend and not alone, but damn it he _can't_ teach a person for fucks sake.

She's not a genius, and this is her first time trying to learn a language in such a short amount of time. His loud, constant commenting does not help either, not even a little bit. So far a week had gone by and she made near to no progress. Chikae has been self-studying English (or at least the writing part of it) and she improved much faster than Japanese with NIshinoya. That alone says a lot.

"We gotta work a little more on this huh? Okay, how ab-"

"Nishinoya this isn't helping," she says, "It's been a week now and I'm not getting better at any of this. All of the words to me now are just drawings that has no pattern. I can't understand them!"

"But we have to try-"

"I am. I am trying but I can't remember all of these. I can't!"

She was standing up, Chikae realized, only because she saw herself looking down on Nishinoya and the boy looking up at her. He looks troubled but she feels the same way. They are both thriving for the impossible, that's why.

What were they thinking trying to do all of these. He knows she can't learn this in such a short time.

"You don't know unless you try Chicchan. Mid-terms are in a few days. You are getting there-"

"I don't _feel_ like that okay?! I-I feel dumb, and useless and I'm sorry. I can't do this," she cries, turning her back on the boy and rush out of the room. Chikae can't stand it, the hopeful look on his face that makes her stomach turn. _Stop_ it, Nishinoya, you're _not_ helping.

But deep down inside Chikae knows she is certainly not helping either. In all of this, the girl feels she is to blame the most. She is the one who agreed to this and yet her best isn't enough. Nishinoya believes in her, believes that there is something in her that can help her through this; but her problem is that she sees nothing. She was more able blind than not. That has never changed a day since her sight returned. Sometimes Chikae thinks she spent money and bought herself a curse. What she told the doctor when he asked her if she is ready, what would happen if she said no? Would she still be the girl that she was if none of those surgeries were carried out?

Those question tormented her for a long time, and she lives with them, fighting or running away from them but they come chasing after her. Peace isn't a thing anymore and doubt is everything in her life now. She knows that they would have accepted her the way she was. Yet she felt the need to become better, to be of worth to them.

Why?

What is the reason for this urge? This need to prove herself?

"Are you okay, darling?" a familiar voice greets her and Chikae looks up, forcing a smile at the mid-age woman.

"Sorry," she says, "Guess I just need a break."

"I agree," Mrs. Nishinoya nods, handing her a cup of warm tea, by the look of it: Oolong, "Come, how about we talk for a while? Yuu-chan can handle himself perfectly fine for 20 minutes and I am more than sure that that boy need to do his work more than you."

* * *

"So," Nishinoya's mother speaks, her eyes sparkling as the words flow, "You guys seem to be getting along. Is there hope for me to be calling you daughter?"

"Yeahhhhh, no." Chikae laughs sipping on the Oolong tea. It makes her feel happy that she is always welcome by the ma'am to this household. Nishinoya's dad is rarely home, though he does make sure he can spend quality time with everybody, she just never really gets to talk to the man much. He's pleasant, just not close with her.

The girl saw the middle age woman sigh, comedically, before setting down her fruit cutting knife and pushes the cut apple dish towards her. Saying thanks, Chikae grabs a piece and plops it in her mouth, chewing as she thinks about how she will face Nishinoya after this. She did blow up on him just now...

This is what she was afraid of: Her, losing control over her emotions and thoughts and hurt him, or the others. Is this what he really want to get along with? This _her_?

"You seem to be the type who thinks too much." Mrs. Nishinoya says, "I know it's hard but just let yourself speaks, don't try to hold back, that helps more."

"What if they wouldn't like me because of that?" she asks, "What if they don't like who I am?"

"Then they are not your friend," the woman answers, "And you should not grieve over it. I know you will but if they can't accept you for who you are, it's best to let them go. Pretty much like the Garigari kun soda that my boy forces me to eat with him. I had to spent 30 minutes after that in the toilet."

"Well, that was... informative." Chikae laughs, picking up her third apple slide. The girl munches on it, just as she is munching on the thought. She feels that one day whatever Nishinoya mother just said will happen, that she will have to have a confrontation with all of them, all of the people that matters to her about this, about who she is. But, oh, does she hope that that day won't come so soon.

The apple suddenly goes bitter in her mouth and Oolong tea more bland. What will she tell them then? "Hey, this is me. Accept it or be gone?" **That sounds like a plan** , the girl chuckles coldly at the thought. It will be the end of her. Pack up and back to great grandfather house for you, Chikae.

"He'll need some time," Mrs. Nishinoya starts, "That boy has a good heart but he sure doesn't have a good head. He's not doing so well academically and he wants to help _you_ study, that sounds completely ridiculous to me. It should be the other way around, if you know what I mean."

"Erm..."

"But," she adds, "He's not doing that bad of a job I'll say, so be patient with him. He's still learning too, Chikae. Teach him."

" _I'm_ the student here," the girl laughs, crossing her arms together. She doesn't know what to do with herself. How the hell is she gonna teach Nishinoya how to teach her?!

"No one is really anything, girl." the woman chuckles back, offering the last piece of apple but Chikae politely declined. She's been stuffed enough. Anymore and the girl might just explode. "We decide what we can be. So really, the game is up to you if you are up to the game"

 **Interesting thought. Not unexpected from Nishinoya's mother though** , the girl mentally notes. She came down here with a heavy heart and now it feels like all of the burden was gone from her. It feels natural how Nishinoya's mother speaks. And her reasons run through her, caressing her soul.

Maybe it's because she's telling the truth, saying her mind. No secrets. She makes Chikae feel that she can trust her.

"Alright, little one," the woman smiles, putting in her hands another apple dish, "Can you bring this to my idiot of a son for me? And when is your father coming over to pick you up?"

"Around 45," Chikae answers.

"Try finishing up by then then. I have some extra food I'd like you to bring home."

* * *

"Chicchan!" he says the moment the door between them cracks open. Chikae flinches at the volume of his voice, almost dropping the dish on her hand.

She looks at him, worried and a bit taken back by the close proximity. He stands no farther than a meter, hell, maybe a lot closer but she can't really tell from the distraction caused by his fragrance lingering around her. He smells like honey, surprisingly. And recently, the girl has actually started wondering whether Nishinoya being with Hinata too much has resulted in this. They are on good term with each other so it's not difficult to see how their personalities and whatever comes with it can rub off... meaning that if she is around the libero too much she'll start behaving like him as well?

Chikae shivers at the thought. "Your mom told me to bring this," she says, handing the dish to him.

"Thanks," he replies, taking the dish, "And I'm sorry."

His eyes were looking at her toes, she realized. There is a good chance that this was because the boy was embarrassed (she can tell with how his ears gradually go redder as the atmosphere become awkward). She keeps her silence, breaks away from him and sits down on the ground and starts up her work again in the notebook lies neatly on the kotatsu. She offered to give him her table since at Dad's house there wasn't really a need for one but Nishinoya declined; said that kotatsu is more convenient. Can't blame him though, it's getting colder and sticking her freezing legs inside the warmth of the device is undenyingly comfortable.

"Ten words a day." she says, "I can do ten words a day. But I'll have to come over more often though, so we'll have to talk to your mom about it."

"No problem!" the boy cheers, sitting down oppositely to her, "I'm sure she'll be thrilled."

His answer makes her smile. That wasn't as hard as she thought. Chikae was actually worried that he was still angry with her for not being able to do anything about her Kanji, or about how she just ran off like that.

Nishinoya doesn't like cowards, that much she knows and the demon has cursed them all, she's the biggest coward there is here. Evidently, their relationship didn't go well enough, they had fights, and conflicts, and something else that she would very much like to not mention of.

She is sure that it is a moment of erupted emotions that the old her could not control that is now a memory that left for her to deal with, the evidence of herself that is no longer coming back.

"Hey, Chicchan..." Nishinoya speaks quietly, "Are we... are we cool? Cuz if you are cool then I am cool but-"

"Nishinoya, I'm not mad at you... anymore." she chuckles seeing his face color drained after the last part of her sentence, "I have things I have to work on too. I can't blame all of them to you like that."

"Okay."

And they fall back into the comfortable silence of white kotatsu noise and cracking sound of apple being eaten by the libero. The rustling of her pen on the paper adds in as Chikae focus deeper into the problem in front of her. Biting her lower lip, she erase the answer, trying to write it as neatly as possible. Great gramps told her once already, it's not the speed, it's the skill. Gotta get the basic down first before she does anything else.

The feeling of being watch sends chills down her spine and Chikae looks up to see a crimson face boy staring at her. "What's wrong?" she asks.

"Nothing!" he answers, coughing (if he chokes on the apple and dies here, she's not gonna take the blame).

"Yeah, right." the girl smirks, "In case you don't know, Nishionya, you ain't the best liar in town. So what's the problem."

"Not-"

"What's wrong with my face?" she changed the question, "Yeah. I noticed you looking at me, you donut. What?"

That seems to shut him up completely. The boy just look away, avoiding direct eye contact and she huffs, standing up, feigning as if she was cleaning up to go home. "If you don't tell me, I'll lea-"

"You kissed me!" he breaks out, instantly hides his face after the exclamation.

By this point, Chikae feels her face starting to get hot too. "O...Oh. That. S-Sorry," she whispers, sitting down, holding on to the notebook, "That was...yeah...Is it...not okay with you, 'cause I'm really sorry about that. I mean I did punch you too and all, it was a fight and a lot happened there and... yeah."

"No no no! I'm fine. I mean I'm not. I should be but you were biting on your lip early so I saw it and I just kind of..."

"Sorry," she smiles.

"Me too," he replies.

Once again, silence befall them. It is best to not mention the accidental intimacy, at least for now. She knows what she said back then, or more correctly what the old her said back then. "I said I was done."

"You did," Nishinoya returns, sadly cracks a smile, "Do you mean it, Chicchan?"

Chikae shrugs at his question, "The past me and right now me are two different people. I told you just the other day too, I have no romantic feelings towards you whatsoever, Nishinoya."

"I hurt you," the boy cleans up the table, gather all the eraser's dust on his side of the table, avoiding her eyes, "I hurt you, that's why. You must have been fed up with me. I bet you hated me too. Maybe right now is better for me? I'd rather you feeling neutral than hating me."

"I don't hate you-"

"now-"

"I didn't hate you," she shrugs, "I mean, I still remember how it felt to make you like me-"

"SEE."

"BUT," she stresses, "when it comes down to it, I don't think the old me hated you or even feel great hostility towards you." the girl purses her lips and smiles, "After all, there was no hints of regret inside of me, so I think all Daichi felt was a strong affection towards you, purely that. She loved you whole-heartedly and that was enough for her I'm sure."

Chikae looks at him, straight in the eyes. It's true, she didn't feel anything bad towards him, just relief when it comes to talk about romance. She, Chikae, does not enjoy his company that much, not to the extent that Daichi had, and she feels that maybe it is for the best too. She doesn't know how he feels about her, and she doesn't want to stir up any troubling past for either of them.

That is not to mention Koushi-san as well. She doesn't want to return to them to for this reason. Nishinoya seems ready enough to accept her current state but what about the others, Hinata knows, yeah, but the rest will be expecting to see something else; something Daichi and not Chikae.

"You have that difficult look on your face again." the boy across her comments, "What are you thinking?"

"Not much, just imagining how everyone would react to my appearance in front of them. My... condition." she says.

"They'll take it like men, duh!" the libero burst out laughing, "You're you. They know that. I mean sure they'll be a little bummed about your condition but nothing they can't get by. Just come to practice and see. I'm not pushing you to come anymore though. If you want to, you can just test and see the result for yourself."

"Chikae, your dad is here!" Mrs. Nishinoya's voice rings past the door and the girl nods to herself, standing up and gathering her books, stuffing them into her bag before waving goodbye at the libero.

"Wait. I'll come with you. Imma see you off." he says, rushing to open the door for her.

Her dad is already in front of the house, leaning against the truck from the store. Chikae bowed at the Nishinoya's and waved one last goodbye before the engine of the car starts and they drive off into the night. She hugs on the bag, sinking further into her seat. It's getting cold lately but as the girl is sitting, she can still feel the lingering warmth of the kotatsu clings on to her clothes.

Nishinoya turns his back, walking inside only to be yanked back by his mother.

"What the hell!" he splurts out, out of the sheer surprise from her act, "What?"

"You guys seem chummy~" his mother smirks, winking her eyes at him, "One week and y'all are this close. Can't wait until you two start dating."

The libero shakes his head, but the redness (he can tell from how hot his face feel), gives it all away. "She doesn't feel that way about me, ma." he says, "And I like Kiyoko-san. You know that."

"Yeah right," she scoffs, "You and Ryuu. Are you sure, Yuu-chan? I saw how you look at them and I am pretty sure you don't like Shimizu-chan in that way."

"And you know that because you are married-"

"Because I'm your mother, you punk." a smack comes at his head as she says, "Do you really think someone you like is someone you can share with a friend? How about I call Ryuu over here next time for group study and see how that turn out eh?"

A wave of annoyance washes over him after what she said, and he closes the door quietly, walking back to his room.

Another yank from his mother and the libero stops mid-track. "I'm not really gonna do that you know." his mom says, "But think about it, Yuu-chan. Would you want her to spend time studying Kanji with anyone other than you?"

 **No** , Nishinoya silently thinks. And at that moment, in the back of his mind, the boy knows he will spend the night thinking instead of sleeping.

* * *

 **Review? Yeah? :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey peeps! Are you all having Christmas? OR is it over already? I had the absolute best Christmas ever! Fukuoka is a wonderful city folks. Definitely recommend!**

 **So here's the next chapter! I'm so sorry for the long wait but I decided to give myself sometimes to rest and actually go on dates with my bf. Best decision ever lol.**

 **Shout out to NamikazeMia! I'm sure that you followed SCORCHER but hey if you happen to stumble on Seeing Stars, shout out to you! I'm happy that you are reading what I write!**

 **With that, here's another chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: Chikae!**

* * *

"Did you have fun?" her dad asks, resting on the steering wheel. The pedestrian light blinks constantly signaling him that it is about time for the light in front of him to change, so he looks up like a cat that has marked its prey, readying himself so that when that change happen, they'll be off of the big road and onto the smaller one that led back to their house.

The tiny truck starts to move and Chikae turns her face towards the window, watching the closest flashing yellow light to them as if it was a flickering will o' wisps, and being hypnotized by it. Her eyelids feel heavy as she says, "I had a fight with him," the girl sighs, "I don't feel like what I am doing right now works, Dad. I _want_ to be better at this but learning to write Japanese in a week is just way too over my head."

"You don't have to try that hard you know," her Dad replies in his warm raspy voice. Damn it, it just makes her feel sleepier. The girl struggles to keep herself from falling asleep, changing her posture and sits up straight. "Get some Z's, Chikae. I'll wake you up when we're home," he says.

But she declines. "I'm fine," Chikae mumbles, "I still have to read that childrens book Nishinoya lended me the other day."

"You need to rest too," the young coach smiles, "You can't do anything if you don't let yourself rest. Falling asleep on the studying table isn't an option okay? I can't always be there to look after you so I need to know that you will be able to take care of yourself even without me."

"I told you, I'm fine." the girl yawns, "Just let me finish that book and I'll-"

The vibration of the phone startles her. Pulling the phone out of her pocket, Chikae flips up the lid and both of them glances into the screen. It's her great grandfather. Dad seems to pause for a while at the name, an indication of hesitance towards the old man but Chikae lets it slide. She can't keep nagging her dad about getting along with great grandfather. Those two man can take care of themselves, and despite it all, they are family. Generation difference doesn't mean shit when it comes to her family.

"Good evening," she greets as the phone call connects.

"Good evening to you too," her great grandfather answers, "how has your condition been? Better I hope?"

"There is progress, but I wouldn't count much on it." the girl says, "How is your liver? Don't drink too much, okay? It's not good for you."

"Nah," he chuckles, "This old man ain't going down _that_ soon, kid. But small steps, Chikae. There's no need for you to rush yourself."

"I know," she hums, staring out the window. Nightlife around here is too quiet it's almost scary. Evidently, that is due to the sufficient amount of distance from the main city. Even with a bus that goes straight to Sendai Stadium it would still take 30 minutes. Now that, is just plain crazy. It wasn't like so at all back in Fukuoka, but who is she to say. Still takes more than an hour to go from her house to the nearest international airport.

'We gotta go,' her dad mouths, pointing at the watch on his left wrist, hovering just a few centimeters above her. The girl nods, putting up two fingers, asking for another two minutes to end the conversation politely.

"Be well, great grandfather." she says, "I have school early tomorrow so I'm going to have to cut off."

"Sure thing," the old man replies, cracking up as if it is all a joke to him, "Be good and stay out of trouble. I'll come visit once in awhile if my heart lets me."

" _Don't_ overdrink," Chikae warns again, "Your doctor actually made sure I understood that."

"Runny mouth prat. Go, sleep. You have school tomorrow." former coach Ukai grunts before cutting off the phone call and let her go.

Chikae shoves the object into her pocket, and follows her father instantly, eyes pinned on the ground, waiting for the long walk home to end. She misses her bed, and warm tea, and maybe cocoa if dad hasn't drank all of them up yet. But tonight seems to be only books, a cold chair and a bunch of Kanjis. So yay to the glory of autumn switching to winter and Winter Final exams. At least she'll make sure that she gets some sleep today. She can't let herself lose any more rest than she needs to be. Doctor said it's not good for her illness.

"Hey," her dad opens almost immediately after they steps inside.

Even the lights weren't on. And sure as hell the cold is result of the lack of a heater in the place. Speaking of which maybe she should buy the two of them a proper heater to replace the crappy one that they got from the secondhand store. Her part-time job wage should be enough for a good heater. She can't wake up in the middle of the night to plop some blanket over her dad sleeping on cold tatami watching videos of matches every time and he ain't that conscious about his own health either. Hence if one of the two keep this situation up, they'll be in big trouble once the actual winter comes.

"You know you can stop going to Nishinoya house if you want to right?" the young coach continues, "I can teach you too alright?"

The girl chuckles at him, flipping the light switch on, "Dad, it's okay. You just focus on getting married alright?"

"I don't need to get married, I have you already," he grins, popping a can of beer and turns on the television switch. Watching the team's videos again, dad? When will you ever learn... Or maybe she could buy him a little DVD player and put it in his room so that he'll stop sleeping in the living room?

Mentally noting down the idea she reminds herself to compare the price between two plans, Chikae sits down next to him, leaning her head against his arm. "I'm fine dad," she says, "It's not like they force me to go there either. Mrs. Nishinoya is a great cook, hell, maybe better than I'll ever be-"

"Nonsense!" her dad exclaims, "No one makes Miso soup as good as you!... Though I'd have to say she is really good with curry."

She laughs at him, scurrying closer, hoping to steal some heat before her body can adjust to the temperature. "It's just..."

"Yeah?"

"It's nothing," she stands up, "I'll go finish my work-"

"Wait," he command, holding her wrist, "I want to talk to you."

"Dad..."

"I _mean_ it," he pulls, "I've postponed this for way too long now and both of us know it isn't doing any good so sit down, I'll order some pizza and we'll talk."

The mentioning of the food makes Chikae hesitates. Truthfully speaking, she wants a break. Badly. And her dad is asking, he's giving her a chance to communicate, is the work worth missing this?

"Alright," she smiles, "But I'll go back to studying after pizza/"

"Deal."

* * *

Chikae sits down against the wall, making sure to take a great distance from the young Ukai. She just doesn't know where to start and if one of them doesn't speak up, this awkward silence is only gonna go on until the pizza arrives.

Maybe that's a good idea – talking over the food. But well, seeing how heavy the content of this talk can be, it might ruin their appetite.

 **No way out** , she thinks ruefully, **Damn.**

"So," the girl gives in, starting first, "What do you want to hear, dad?"

Her father shrugs, sipping down his beer. "Whatever you want to talk about I suppose?" he says, "What's bothering you? The brat that you are into right now? Things like that."

The questions amuse her, and Chikae chuckles at her dad's manners. He looks so unnatural right now trying to put up a serious face. **A for the effort, but F for the action, pops.**

"If you're asking about Nishinoya," the girl yawns, "Then I assure you we are very platonic. He just teaches me how to read and write. That's it. He's just helping me."

"I see," Dad hums, "I heard. Not from Nishinoya though. That you've been bullied before-"

"-that's a long time ago-"

"-when I couldn't do anything to protect you." he continues, "But now I can. And I want to, Chikae. You're my kid. Ain't no way I'm going to let some punk mess with my kid."

His eyes stares straight at hers as the single quick glance Chikae manages to take gave the chance to mark down her dad's left hand gripping down on the beer can.

He's angry, she mentally notes, and only notes. The girl can't blame him for being angry about this. She has been keeping things away from him and for whatever the reason, it is wrong to do so. He's here for her, she has gotta let him in or else he'll be cut off from her like everybody else.

"Sorry." Chikae apologizes, "I should have said something before too, but I guess I was too proud to do so. It's just- I don't want to be worried about, okay? You have a lot to deal with too-"

"You are my daughter. You come before anything else," he sets down the can.

Chikae's heart skipped a beat upon hearing what he said. Can't lie, that sentence makes her very happy. The young man takes off his hair band, letting the long unruly hair falls down and relax. The curious girl stares at it for a while. It's her first time seeing him with his hair down (when he's not using the hair band, he'd just share her pins or hair tie). He seems different. Younger and a bit scarier.

Sharply let out a sigh, she replies, "Thanks. But really, it's something I gotta deal on my own."

"Doesn't mean I can't be someone for you to talk to about that 'something'. It might help letting it out."

"Alright," the girl finally gives up, "I'll tell you about it. First of all, you heard right. I was bullied when I was in my first year at Karasuno. You know how Japanese are, they don't like what doesn't belong and I obviously don't belong. The kids in my class had a hard time accepting that their classmate doesn't look Japanese."

"Erm..."

"Yeah. Even I had to get used to looking at myself in the mirror too after the surgery," Chikae chuckles, "I looks nothing like Kiyoko-san or what was her name again? Yachan?"

"Yachi?"

"Yeah, her." she continues, "Long story short, I took a trip to the hospital-"

"HOSPITAL?!"

"Food poisoning..." the girl looks away from her dad, a cold smile hangs on her lips, "My bullies fed me spoiled foods."

"Plural?"

"Mhm"

Chikae retracts her legs, hugging them and letting her chin rest on her knees. Memories of the past when she spent her time drowning in the cruelness that she deemed good intention from others isn't something she wants her dad to know about her. Koutarou Kubota has never minded. He has always believed that she had everything covered, that once she had gotten away from Tohru, nothing would be devastating to her anymore.

Evidently he was wrong. After her visit to the hospital, he took the matter into his own hands and the school was forced to "give the three girls some time off" (in his words). It makes her think. Obviously, in a world where Chikae is lucky enough to be born in a place that can finance detention for three people, what about the people that weren't as lucky as her? She got her justice because of who she is (well she got into that situation in the first place too also for who she is but that's just how it's gonna be) and she's already this bad, the thought of those who was still forced to live with their bullies roaming about causing chaos... The girl shivers.

"I wished I was there." her dad says, "I wanted to be the one to help you through it. But," he huffs, "IF you think about it, this is what makes you who you are. You were right, Chikae. This is something that you will have to go through on your own. No one can deal with this but you."

"Yeah."

"But that doesn't mean we can't be your moral support," he continues, "The boys keep asking me too if you are alright. They want to know if you are okay."

"They did?" she questions, a tad confused. Of course she knows they are worried about her but for the guys to ask the coach if she was alright... That ain't something you will see everyday.

"Yep. Those punks seem very eager to have you back-"

"Why?"

"Why not? You're important to them. They care about you."

 **"You are important to us,"** Nishinoya's words ring through her ears as images from the Dateko match flashes back to her. The flashing lights, the loud cheering from the crowd, smell of air salonpas, somehow it felt that she returned to that moment despite all the facts from reality convincing her that Chikae is nowhere other than her own resident.

Her heart paces, breath quickens. It's almost like there was an electric current running through her veins, giving her goosebumps. It's like a wake up call that feels way too long over due for her.

 **I am important** , she smiles, **To them** _ **I**_ **am important.**

"Yachi seems to want to meet you too."

Those words, swift as they sound, brutally drags her away from her thoughts and back to reality, to the corner she's sitting, and to her dad who is smiling so gently at her as he says such words.

"Yachi... the new manager." the girl mumbles, voice turns cold, "It's okay, dad. I don't plan on going back anytime soon. I should let Yachi spend time with the team-"

"I don't buy," the young Ukai exclaims, "Chikae, there is _no need_ for you to back off just because of Yachi! It's _your_ team, kiddo."

"Who are doing very well on their own without me," she says, "They don't _need_ me anymore, Dad. I have nothing else to give them. I've done everything I can and last time I failed them. They can't trust me. What if something happens again? I'd just repeat the same mistake. Besides, I'm not the one they know anymore-"

"But you are the _only_ one they will love. Kid, you _don't_ have to cling on to the past like that. You are not Daichi anymore. It's a new start. They know it. And I'm certain that they will not ditch you for Yachi-"

"I'm not worried about anyone ditching me!"

"Oh no," he smiles, "You're just jealous that Yachi is taking what you deem your rightful place in the team. Don't try to deny it. I can see that. You're still the punk who walked into my store 8 years ago with passion in her eyes. Chikae, you don't have to back down for anyone or let anyone push you down. You are you. Strong and independent. Yachi isn't your replacement. She is an addition. The team is still waiting for you, if you plan to go back. I'll wait for you too."

"Dad…" she breathes, barely able to hold back the tears in her eyes. Her nose aches, but her brain feels much lighter. Hell, over all the girl feels like she just lost a ton of weight that she didn't realize herself was holding. It's like Dad just cut off the anchor that she has been absent-mindedly dragging around. "Thank you," she tells him, leaning in for a hug.

The young Ukai returns hers, stroking Chikae's head as his heartbeat synchronizes with her own. The coldness just disappeared. Quickly and artistically vanish from her heart.

Door bell rings interupting and she lets go, standing up to go get the door. Greeting the delivery man, Chikae fishes out her wallet, and hands the man his money.

"Eat first," her dad commands, dusting of his jeans, "I gotta make a phone call."

Nodding at him, she proceeds, unpacking the cheesy goodness, not forgetting to save his portion before digging in.

* * *

"Takeda speaking," the enthusiastic teacher answer and he smirks at the cheerful greeting.

"Sorry for the late call," Keishin listlessly says, "Just reporting some progress with Chikae."

"Ukai-kun," the cheerful voice even becomes cheerier than before when the subject of conversation changes to his daughter. Takeda-sensei likes kids, that's for sure. He is like one sometimes actually, but most of the time the young man is just passionate. Maybe that's also why he spends so much effort into solving Chikae's problem?, "How is she?"

"Better after we talked," the coach answers. He's grateful to the teacher. Not many educators in this country would stick themselves out there to protect students. Once they got enough privileges that comes with ranks, they stop remembering those that are under them. It's simple human psychology, but it still hurts. That also means that when they don't have anyone under them, who would have to depend on them, fear them, people will start creating those that are. Chikae just happened to be one of those unfortunately chosen.

"I'm glad to hear that", Takeda-sensei chuckles, "If anything else happens, I'm happy to give advice anytime."

"Thank you," Keishin smiles, "I really appreciate your help. Good night."

"Good night."

* * *

 **Happy holidays guys!**

 **I hope you'll have a wonderful time! I'll spend my break on writing and part-time job I think lol. I've neglect enough on this! Thank you Shinonome Haruhi for always giving super heart warming comments. You made writing ten times more pleasant for me! Thank you!**

 **See yall again in the next chapter!**

 **Stay warm!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Happy New Year guys! I had the craziest countdown here in Japan lol. Went out in the middle of the night and freeze myself to watch drum performance. Can't say I regret it :))) The things I do for my boyfriend.**

 **How about your New Year? I really want to know since I don't get much chance to talk to you guys! I recently have this follower, Pergjithshme, who would always comment on my chapter and it makes me extremely happy to hear his/her voice on my writing. So this New Year, I spend writing, I've been wanting to write badly recently and just got off a huge event at my school so I might be able to spare sometime on writing. I want chapter 7 to be a tad longer than before so it might take a bit more time but hey, it's gonna be here :))**

 **Whale then, folks. Here's 6!**

 **Disclaimer: Chikae.**

* * *

Morning mist sends chills down her spine. The gloomy glow of half illuminated sky spreads across the town, dripping down its negative emotion on the atmosphere and Chikae genuinely starts to wonder if her decision is a smart one.

Bending down to retie her shoelaces, the girl does a light stretch so that if she actually moves a muscle wrong, it won't result in her spending the next two weeks inside a hospital room. She takes a breath in, slowly exhales and finds the visible form of it to be exciting.

 **So it's finally gotten colder** , gleefully thinks, Chikae makes a few vertical skips, warming up her leg muscle.

Winter is always colder here - up North, but she had her fair share of blizzard and snow. This much from Japan is nothing to her.

"A'ight," she huffs, starting off with slow jogging, "Time to train."

* * *

"Damn," she curses, "4 a.m. Training ain't no joke, huh."

It's 5:00 now. She's been running across town for an hour. No one is up yet, or at least no human is up yet. Chikae can't possibly imagine someone this crazy to wake up at this hour to train... Maybe except Hinata and Kageyama. Yeah, there were stories about how Tanaka helped them enter the club by accompanying their illogical practice time. That boy has a good heart, just not a very good head. Anyone who would be insane enough to go along with whatever plan the freak duo has to offer is either mentally ill or mentally challenged. Sometimes, even both.

The sky is a bit brighter now, though nowhere near enough for a light read. Chikae is tired (result of long procrastination against physical training), so she decides that it is about the time she find somewhere to sit down and work on that book Nishinoya gave her if she wants to catch up with school work. There is absolutely nothing good about running your ass off before school and become too tired to get the rest of your homework done. Volleyball isn't the only thing in her life. She's gotta start doing some real work if she wants to put food on the table after graduation.

Which also brings up the topic of what _will_ she do when she graduate from Karasuno. But both her and her dad will have to put a pin on that. She's still a second year, possibilities are endless.

Fishing out the thin novel from her bag, Chikae sits down on the bench next to a lamppost that managed to enter her peripheral.

"On a summer night, Takane heard a child's voice inside his house. A mischievous laugh that sets him uneasy. Who was it? For there is no child in his house." the girl reads out loud the stories she had on Zashiki Warashi. For some reason, Nishinoya thinks that it is a good idea to read spooky Japanese stories to learn Kanji. That boy's train of thoughts will forever elude her she fears.

Well, whatever floats his boat she supposed. Chikae never turns down a good read. But it is about time she starts looking at higher level stuffs than just sticking to the junior-high level books.

"Trying to make some poor passerby's teeth chatter, are we?" an annoyingly familiar voice enters her ears and Chikae looks up to find the tall and prideful Tsukishima looking down at her.

"I can say the same for you too, Tsukishima," she smirks, closing up the book, "Thought people like you who are _naturally talented_ don't do training?"

"Right back at ya." the first-year raises his eyebrow, "I thought you aren't playing volleyball anymore."

"Why would you think that?", she asks.

And he just shrugs, "I can see that you are not that committed to it." Tsukishima says, "You're like me on that part. You bail on us constantly, and I mean that is no surprise, but after seeing how you avoid us even after you have returned, the only logical conclusion would be you are no longer interest in us or volleyball."

"It's not all about the team for me-"

"And it's not all about you for us," he continues, "Team's moral is unstable when it comes to you. You affect us even when you're not there. I don't like that-"

" _Watch i_ t." Chikae warns, zipping up her backpack and gets ready to leave. She can't get involve in this type of talk at this hour in the morning.

"No, _you_ watch it." the boy grunts, "If you want to run away and abandon us, do so. Don't half heartedly insert yourself into our lives and banter around with us. We've got things to do too, and not all of us can humor you. Don't be a coward and play peek-a-boo, Ukai-san. That's a _really_ dick move."

At that point, all thoughts of going home, of avoiding conflict vanishes from her. Chiake stands, staring straight into the punk's eyes and speaks, " _Why_ do I have to run away? I can come and go as I please. I _chose_ not to come back. Why am I under fire for that?"

"No," the boy chuckles, "No you didn't make any choices. You were _scared_ of something, which, by the way, I have no interested in knowing. But you were scared badly enough that you couldn't come back."

"That is wrong."

"You can't play anymore, can you?" Tsukishima says, "You were training. You couldn't play anymore so you didn't want to show us that."

"That's _not_ true," Chikae claims. Her hands into fists.

The smug face that this kid is putting on right now. It's almost like he knows everything about her.

He doesn't.

And he never will.

So this punk has no right to go around talking like he understands. She is not afraid. She is not scared. Chikae is just simply not ready yet. What is so wrong with wanting to become better? What is so wrong with wanting to return to the time that she once was useful to them? Everything she did, she did it for the goal that when she decided to come back, she will not get in their way. The Karasuno team right now is no longer the one she knew. Is she wrong to feel not ready for that?

"If that is not true," the boy scoffs, "Then how about we do a little competition?"

* * *

"I'll serve three time," Tsukishima announces, "Receive one and I'll let you go."

Chikae looks at him, then the clock behind him.

6:00

She can still walk out of here, out of the gym that she has stood so many time in. The girl can just leave and go home, get dressed properly and go to school. It would just be another day for her, and it will end normally like every other day.

 **You don't have to do this** , she sighs, **You have no need to prove anything to this punk.**

But the familiar rays of light that hit the wooden flooring, dripping all over the wall behind him. The smells of salonpas and sweat slightly lingering in the air kept her there. She knows she gotta move. But the thing is, she doesn't want to.

 **You're gonna regret this so badly** , Chike tells herself as Tsukishima tosses the ball up high.

"Aright," he signals, "Here I go."

The sound of ball impacting with the kid's palm left Chikae startled, she watches at the incoming ball, blood frozen inside her vein. Has the ball always been this threatening? She has never been able to actually return a serve perfectly when she was training with Great Grandfather. Can she handles this serve?

Chikae rushes after the ball, sliding down on the ground, missing it by a centimeter. Her knees and elbows burns from the friction. They feel hot, but disregards the pain, she pushes against the ground.

"One." she hears the brat says, and stands up, annoyed.

Tsukishima gets into the serving pose once again, his eyes peering at hers. The girl doesn't even need telepathic ability to know that he's looking down on her. And she doesn't like it.

"Two to go, Ukai-san." he says mockingly.

"Just serve the damn thing." Chikae growls, fishing the hair band out of her pocket and put her hair up to a high ponytail. She needs to see. The first serve might have caught her off guard, but it won't this time.

She takes a deep breath, locking her eyes with the boy. **Give me your worst** , **Tsukishima. I'll show you who's the wrong one here.**

* * *

"You lost."

Those two words strike her down like a blow to the back of the head. She couldn't do it. She just couldn't.

Everything was there. She got the determination, she was in the game, she got a taste of what is to come. But she couldn't return the ball back, not even once.

"Guess I'm not good enough," Chikae smiles bitterly, "You were right. I'll leave you all alone and take my distance."

" _No,_ " Tsukishima says, gripping at her arm.

That makes her uncomfortable.

"Look, I see that I'm not doing anything good for you all," she sighs, "I know that I'm wrong now. You guys deserve better than me-"

"You don't mean that." he cuts in, "And I don't want to hear lies if that's what you have to say for yourself-"

"I'm not lying-"

"I know you are-"

"Don't talk like you know me! I'm _not_ good enough, alright?! I know my limits!"

Angrily, she storms out of the gym. **I knew it** , Chikae thinks, **I** _ **knew**_ **this was a mistake.**

Tears threaten to overrun her effort to keep herself calm. The girl sniffs, rushing towards the nearest tab. But the first-year stops her one more time.

"'Ukai-san," he calls out, "You said you know your limit. I say the opposite. You're not like this. Stop acting like a pathetic loser. You're better."

 **Yeah right.**

"I was better." she scoffs, picking up her bags and turns away from him, "Now I'm just a prat who knows how far she could go."

"No." Tsukishima's grip loosens, "No, you really don't."

Cold water runs through her hair, some dripping down along her jawline, some slips inside her shirt. Chikae kind of misses this: working out and cooling down with cold water. It's nostalgic because it reminds her of the days she spent helping Nishinoya train.

He probably doesn't need her anymore now. No one does.

Yachi has a place there. She is the manager. What is Chikae then if she cannot live up to her name as the coach adviser?

"Chicchan-san?" Hinata and Kageyama says unitedly and suddenly.

"Have you come to practice?," the setter asks, handing her the towel.

Mumbling a thanks and giving the two a passive smile, the girl shakes her head, "No," she chuckles, "I'm not here to train."

"You aren't?" Hinata exclaims, pushing Kageyama out of the way.

"Sorry," Chikae shrugs at the young one, "I don't think I'll come back anytime soon-"

"Is that okay with you, though?" the shorty says, joined by his peer.

"I'm sorry?"

"I don't really know much about what has been going on with you, Ukai-san," the setter shrugs, "But I do know that it's way more fun with everyone together."

She stops at his words, and at the stares that they are both giving her. It gives her insides a funny feeling. She feels choked up.

The straight-forwardness in his eyes scares her. Chikae turns her back on them, unable to say anything in return. What they said hit her where it hurts. Of course she knows it is better with everyone around. But will she be able to have fun? Will she about to fit in with everyone now that she no longer has any idea who they are anymore?

"I have school." the girl claims, trying her find a way out of this talk, "Sorry to interrupt you. I'll be going now."

"It's better with everyone!" Hinata shouts, but Chikae no longer listens to his words.

She runs, dashes back to her house. The road seems longer than needed be, but she doesn't stop.

 **I want to be home** , that is all she has in mind. So her feet keep running and she flings open the door to their apartment. Not even bothering to take off her shoes properly, the girl kicks them away from her feet, running straight to the shower room and locks herself in.

* * *

Chikae screams the moment the door is closed, and punches at the wall. She feels helpless, and lost, and trapped. Why? Why _her_? Why must she go through all of this?!

If she had just stayed with them, if only she had been there with them when they went up against Seijoh, if only she hadn't gone back to New Zealand, things would have been different. She wouldn't have to struggle this much.

 **"Is that okay with you?"**

 **"It's more fun if everyone is together."**

Hinata and Kageyama's words rings through her ears, echoing as if they are being said over and over again.

 **"Is it okay with you?"**

"Shut up!" she shouts, locking her ears with her hands, "Leave me alone!"

The sound doesn't stop.

She screams and screams, pulling at her hair, trying to get rid of all the pain inside her chest. She failed her mother, she failed the boys. And now, she is paying the price for that.

"It was my mother!" the girl argues, with no one in particular, "I promised I would come back for her! I _promised_!"

Chikae lets out another piercing scream, hitting her head with both of her arms.

Can they expect her to choose? _Do_ they expect her to choose? Her mother was all that she had, and Karasuno team was her family here. She couldn't choose. She couldn't prioritize between them!

"CHIKAE!" her dad voice fills the air. She looks up at him, chokes on her own tears.

Why is she torturing him like this? He too would have been better off without her.

"Chikae, what's wrong?" he says, pulling her into a hug. That just makes it worse. She couldn't stop the tears now, they just freely runs their course down her cheek, and Chike wails, like a kid, clutching on to his shirt.

In the midst of her tantrum, the girl manages to recognize her father's silence, and his tightened hug. It was all that it takes, for the first time in a long while, she lets go and lets her emotion run loose. She doesn't care that she might be late for school or that he might be late for work. Chikae keeps crying, hoping that the tears would wash away all anguish in her heart.

* * *

When she opens her eyes, the window framed piece of sky from is already dark. Chikae jumps, swings herself out of bed and rushes to the living room.

Her dad was sitting there, eating fried rice out of the frying pan as he watches the news. She lets out a relieved breath, plopping down next to him.

"Hey, pops." the girl greets, resting her head on his arm, "I missed school, huh?"

"Well," he says, "You didn't seem really fit for another day of mental torture so I let you off. Don't worry, I asked Takeda-sensei to inform the other teachers that you had a cold. The Nishinoya brat dropped by earlier with some curry. You can just heat it up if you want."

"Thanks." she gives him a light hug before standing up and moves towards the familiar pots. Jesus, Mrs. Nishinoya should really stop giving her this much food. It'll only make her dependent of her kindness.

Scooping up a full spoon of the heart-warming goodness, Chikae pours it over the left-over rice and stuff the dish inside the microwave before cleaning up the mess she made in the kitchen. Waiting for the usual "Ding" the girl's eyes drift back to where the young Ukai sits. There's literally a bowl of cigarette buds sitting next to his right hand.

Her heart sinks at the sight. He must have been really stressed out...

"Hey," she starts, "Sorry about earlier-"

" _Don't_ be." he huffs, "I should be the one to say sorry. _Obviously_ I underestimated the extent of what this place is doing to you."

"So... Are you sending me back to great grandfather?" Chikae asks.

And it takes her father a really long time to answers. "Not if it doesn't make you happy," he says, "You are better off staying away from all of this, but you also have the right to fight your battle and make a place for yourself here. I won't force you. I love you, and I want you to be happy, Chikae."

"I love you too, dad." the girl smiles, walks up and hugs him from the behind, "Don't worry about what they say about you. Yeah I know what they say about how you raise me, but I don't care, okay? You love me, and that's all I need."

"Thanks, kiddo. Now go get your dinner and finish homework. That libero brat actually took notes for once to hand it to you. Make sure you thank him after, a'ight?"

She nods at him, just in time to hear the machine finish its work. Chikae grabs the dish, returns to her room and sets it down the table. Next to it, a stack of notes neatly placed. Giving it a small chuckle, the girl dishes out her phone and punches in Nishinoya's numbers.

It didn't take long for him to pick up.

"Are you okay?" the libero instantly asks.

"I'm fine," Chikae smiles, "Thanks for the notes. I'll make good use of them."

"Okay. Rest well, alright? Don't push yourself."

"'Kay", she replies, "See you at school?"

His chuckles echoes through the line.

"Yeah, see you at school."

* * *

 **And there you have it! Have a great holiday and I'll get back to you as soon as I can!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Yayyyyy! Who's dyin of school, raise you hand up! Me!**

 **urghhhhhh school is crazy guys, there is like this blizzard here in Japan and I still had to go to school eventhough the bus stopped**

 **Whale, at least I am happy that I was able to get this chapter done! So enjoy guys! And shout out to Fogfire! Thank you for following me! I'm still new but I hope I'll vomit stories out like I vomits out rainbow. LOL I sound like I'm high. Maybe I am? Or more like de-high? Hmmmm? I don't know anymore lol**

 **Disclaimerl: Chikae.**

* * *

Water runs along her back, dripping onto the ground. Morning showers are always best, especially after training. Chikae made another record today, beating her last one from the time she met Tsukishima. The brat has not been around that area anymore, which is a good thing for her. She would have problems trying to avoid him and probably jeopardize her own practice.

 _ **"It's better with everyone!"**_

The girl knows that there is no way she can avoid this forever, but she wanted some time to think. She would need to clear her head of all that is troubling her before she can actually step up and do the job that she must do.

 _ **"Is it okay for you?"**_

Turning off the tab, Chikae opens the door and grabs the green towel lying on top of the dry clothes basket. Cold air hits her without warning and she shivers for a moment before quickly drying off and getting into her school uniform. Of course, the thing doesn't help warm her up that much, seeing how it's just a T-shirt and skirt. But hey, it's still better than stark naked in this kind of weather.

"Breakfast is ready." her father informs the moment she steps out of the shower room.

Smell of miso soup brings a smile to her face. Warm breakfast in first days of winter is the best thing her father can ever give her. Being able to actually sit down and have a meal with him is one thing, a meal that he cooks himself is another thing. Dad might not be the best cook ever, but he takes time to make sure that Chikae is cared for and that she knows he'll always be there for her.

That, to her is like a wish come true.

Outsiders say he looks like a punk, some of her classmates mock her for not having a dad that doesn't sit in a huge room signing business contracts, but they would never understand the happiness that this mediocre shopkeeper had given her the moment he took her in.

Chikae won't ever deny it. Her dad is not the richest nor most prestigious man in this town (who is, really?) but he loves her and that's enough.

"Thank you for the meal," the girl says, hurriedly starting her breakfast as to not be late for school.

As soon as she finishes eating, Chikae rises from the chair, and rushes out to the door. "I'll be going now," she announces, running out of the house and onto the street.

Winter airs stabs at her lungs' very tissue, but in a way, the coldness keeps her awake. Early school is no joke when it comes to winter and stupid as it sounds, if you can just feign sickness to have another fifteen minutes in your warm blanket, there's no hesitation there.

"Chikae!" Dad's voice appears behind her, and his footsteps follow suit. The girl turns back, surprised.

He's dressed lightly, still in his pajamas and apron. In his hand, a packed lunchbox.

"What are you doing out here, Dad?" she runs back towards him, "It's _freezing_ out here!"

"You forgot your lunch box," the man explains, "Here, I packed more meat for you. Your muscles need some care."

 **Dad...** she sighs internally, smiling at him. "Thank you," Chikae says, grabbing the box, "Now go home before you catch a cold!"

"Have a good day, alright?" he greets, wrapping his scarf on her neck. He has a big smile on as he returns to the house, only occasionally looking back to check on her.

And she waves her hand at him, ordering him to go back with a chuckles.

"I'll be going!" Chikae greets, going back to her fast-pace walking towards Karasuno High school.

* * *

"Hey, good morning to you." Koushi-san taps lightly on her shoulder as they run into each other at the gate.

Still the gentle smile that could melt anyone in his peripheral. He seems much more upbeat than the last time they met. "Did something good happen?" she asks, smiling back in return, hoping that he doesn't notice how awkward this is.

"Yep," the third-year says, "I ran into you."

He chuckles, handing her a package. "I made this, you can have it if you want."

Chikae heart drops a beat at the gesture.

 **Damn it.**

She was avoiding him. She spent time avoiding Koushi-san for so long and now they just run into each other. Moreover, he's acting like nothing has happened, like she hadn't made things sour between them.

"Koushi-san, I-"

"I won't force it on you," he says, smiling and looking at the sky, "I like you, yes. But I will not force you to like me. And this is just desert, relax. You don't have to take it if you don't want to-"

"I do!" she speaks, way too loudly, grabbing the third-year's hand that was retracting away, "I would love to have this."

He smiles again, nodding at her. And the girl can't help but marvel at this boy for his extraordinary ability to undo the awkwardness she had caused. He didn't need to say much but he had taken a heavy load of her chest.

Chikae appreciates that a lot about him.

Koushi-san doesn't need to tell her that he is okay, that he is fine with being friends, that he has no problem with waiting. He'd act on it. He'd let her know all these things in his kind, silent but heart-warming way.

"Thank you," she says, tugging on his hand. And she means it. Chikae has a lot to thank the senior for, aside the fact that he has always been doing his best to keep her life comfortable.

The girl could always count on him for a ray of light in her dark night. Koushi-san is like an autumn full moon that always mesmerize her with his presence.

"You are very welcome." the boy answers as they step inside the main building.

Chikae pops open her shoes locker only to find a carefully folded piece of paper lying on top of her white indoor shoes.

"Interesting." the girl comments, opening the message.

 _Need to talk to you._

 _Backyard._

 _See you there,_

 _Nishinoya_

"You alright, Chicchan?" Koushi-san asks, closing his own locker.

"I'm fine," Chikae says, quickly tears up the piece of paper, "I'll go on to class first okay? Thanks again for the desert! I'll return the tray back to you after I'm done."

"O-Okay!" he replies, "See you around"

Sugawara sighs at the sight of Chicchan hustling to class.

What is the rush he wonders. Chicchan has been a bit weird since she saw the-

"She dropped it," the setter whispers out loud when he saw the torn piece of paper lying on the ground.

..ackyard

….talk..

See...

Nishinoya

 **Chicchan** , Sugawara thinks in fear, dashing off to find their libero. Something doesn't add up. Nishinoya wouldn't be at school by this hour, he shouldn't be able to put this message inside her locker.

Dodging through the crowd of people, the third-year runs up to Class 2-1.

"Excuse me," he says to the first kid making eye contact, "Is Tanaka Ryuunosuke here?"

"No," the boy's classmate says, "He hasn't been here yet. I'm sure he's with the Nishinoya guy from class 2-3. Tanaka said they'll be skipping school today since test is clos-"

"Thank you," Sugawara smiles in return, changing his course to the backyard.

He takes one look through the glass window of class 2-3 and purses his lips at the sight of Chicchan, tracing her fingertips on the lines of words and soundlessly pronouncing them.

 **I won't let them hurt her** , the third-year tells himself, **Not anymore.**

* * *

There standing in wait were three girls. One with long pigtails, one with short blonde dyed hair and one with short, raggedly cut hair that sticks out everywhere, only partially kept in control with gel.

 **Seems like I got myself into something bad** , Sugawara cringes, stepping up to meet the three.

"Are you the ones looking for Chikae?" he asks.

"Oh?" the pigtails girl speaks, "Who are you?"

"Koushi Sugawara." the short hair girl chirps in, "He's with Kubota."

The way she addresses Chicchan makes him angry. Chicchan's old name. These are demons from her past. These are those that made her suffer.

"Stay away from her," he warns, only to be pushed back by a high pitched laughter from the one in pigtails.

"Did you hear that, Nae?" the girl chuckles, the pitch in her voice annoys his ears, "Seems like Kubota got herself a brand new knight. Wonder what happened to the shorty."

"Haruka," the short hair girl, Sugawara assumed name Nae, walking towards him, a cold smile plastered on her face, "Don't be mean. He's here to talk to us, no?"

"I'm here to tell you to stay away from her-"

"Or what?" the blonde hair girl steps in.

"Sugawara-san," Nae comes closer to him, "There are things that even when you know, you can't stop." the girl smiles, "We were already suspended once, our record has already been tainted, there isn't much you can do."

That smile sends chills down his spine. The third-year swallows hard at the hostility of these three, as he fights to not take a step backwards. They are serious about this. This isn't just some childish play to them. There are actually people hell bent on ruining Chicchan's life.

"I-" he tries to say but was quickly intercepted.

"You know what is the best, Sugawara-san?" The girl named Haruka crackles, "The princess's look at her knight who couldn't save her. The hurt feeling on her face when the one she loves so much sees her in the worst state she could be."

"Well now." The blonde girl speaks, "We have to return to class. Kubota is probably waiting for us anyway."

He couldn't talk a word back at them. Sugawara could only watch the three walk pass him, going after Chicchan.

They were right.

He didn't want to think about it but they were right.

There is absolutely nothing he could do to help her with the information he has. The third-year is just glad that she chose to not come here for whatever reasons. With how the three girls just talked to him, he is truly fearful for what might have happened if she had shown up.

 **I won't let them hurt her.**

Sugawara fishes out his phone and dial the libero's number.

"Suga-san?" he answers, voice sounding like he just woke up, "Wh-"

"Come to school right now." the third-year order, "It's about Chicchan."

* * *

Chikae sits still in class, occasionally steals a glance at the libero staring intently at her. **What is his problem?**

Showing up late, rushing into class like he'd seen a ghost, and his intent stare at her... Nishinoya, what in the world-

School bell rings ending Modern Literature and all of the class dutifully stands up to bow.

Next is P.E huh... Well, at least she'll be able to escape the weird behavior from Nishinoya for a few moments.

The gym shines with the rare sunlight that managed to sneak through a poorly shut window. Chikae leans back against the wooden wall and marvels at all around her. The boys are up to games of volleyball, indoor soccer and basketball. But she just sits back and watches them.

The girl had no plan in making any sort of attempt on training herself. She is still sore from the morning run and great grandfather's latest training session. She is getting better at serving but her pinpoint spiking still needs a lot of work. Chikae has been wondering lately about herself and what the freak duo told her. Tsukishima has not been around her usual run area either, for whatever reason. Maybe he just thought that she is still a coward that isn't worth his time. Well, maybe she is.

She doesn't know either. All she understands is that staying this way isn't going to help.

Still...

"Hey, Ukai. Could you get that for us?" one of the boy calls out to her as the ball he dropped rolls slowly towards her.

Chikae's heart stops at the sight of it. Rigidly, she pushes herself off the ground, walking up to the object and picking it up. She can see Nishinoya staring at her again as she closes up the distance between herself and them. His gaze, it's like he's judging her, expecting something from her.

"Here." the girl says, handing back the ball as she takes on long look at the libero, and smiles.

Of course he chooses to play volleyball even in P.E, where literally no one could have helped him improve. She has been observing them play all this time, the loons from her class stand no chance against him. And because of that, she has been wondering for so long why he would continue to play with them when he knows he would never get better.

 _ **"It's better if everyone is here!"**_

Tobio's words flash through her mind and Chikae springs out of her thoughts, shoving the ball back to the boy and hurried herself out of the gym.

 _ **"Is this really okay with you?"**_

Hinata's voice resonates inside her head as the girl pushes the door of the changing room open and rushes to her locker. Popping out the key she tries to take a few pills to calm herself down.

Keyword: tries.

An unbearingly thick cologne smell thrusts out of her locker, instantly choking the girl with the heaviness it carries. The smell alone is impossible to accept, she could even go as far to say this is worse than having smell like sweat.

And without warning, an surge of ice cold water pours down on her. Chikae gasps, falling back onto the ground, as she locates the attacker.

 **Nae** , she thinks in fright, struggles to stand up. The girl fights to see through the blurry vision hindered by water and regained her balance.

"I gotta admit," Haruka chuckles, "It's better to watch you like this. Though I gotta admit, it would have been fun too if you got yourself to the backyard instead of sending your big bad boy."

"What do you mean?", Chikae asks.

"Sugawara Koushi." Nae answers, "He came looking for us."

 **What?**

She rises, looking straight at the three, blood rushing to her head. " _What_ did you _do_ to him?" the girl growls

"Oh?" Haruka laughs, "I think we hit a button right there, ladies."

" _What_... did you do to _him_?!-"

"Nothing that would hurt the handsome boy. But enough for him to know where his place is-"

"You stay _away_ from him-"

"-or what?" Nae cuts in, "You _know_ you can do nothing."

And she left, leaving her words to hang in the air and Chikae to stand there soaked and freezing.

* * *

The whole class is looking her way, she knows it. The moment she walked into the classroom, they all asked her to get out.

Chikae had to make a choice. It was either wet gym clothes during winter or the cologne soaked uniform. She isn't an idiot. It would be embarrassing either way anyway. But the girl had to admit, having everyone's heated eyes on her isn't the best thing in the world. Especially, when a number of those people are Nishinoya, Nae, and her gang.

The girl can feel the libero's look the most. His intention to "help her out" is just screaming off his existence and it makes her feel even worse about the situation. The three girls also made it clear to her too that if she doesn't do anything about them, they wouldn't let her get off the hook easily. They want revenge. They want her to be in their shoes.

But that doesn't justify pulling Koushi-san and Nishinoya into this.

 **Please stop** , she thinks, reaching down on her lunch box. As Chikae takes the wrapping off, she notices that Dad even packed desert for her, along with soup.

When did he ever get the time to make this, she wonders smiling to herself. She knows he has always been working to chip in his share in her daily live, so when did he ever get the time to learn how to make all these? Ever since she moved in with him, dinner was always on her, or sometimes if grandmother feels well she'd make something for both of them. But dad has always been the one to clean up dishes in exchange for meals.

To think that he managed to make all of these food (that actually looks normal), and in the short time that she has to get ready for school...

He has always been sleeping late too-

Could it be that he waited for her to go to sleep first?

A note falls out of the wrapping and the girl picks it up, setting it down on the table before opening each boxes.

I tried to make it the way you like it, but my curry is nowhere as good as Mrs. Nishinoya's. Spent a few night working on these so give it a try wouldcha?

"Dad..." she sighs in happiness.

You big dork, Chikae chuckles, How can I say no t-

"Looks good!" a high-pitched voice startles Chikae out of her trance, "Here! I'll give you something to eat too!"

With a swift move of the hand, the girl watches as Haruka spills the content of her notebook down.

Eraser dust.

She stares at the garbage spreading all over clean white rice, spoiling the beautiful efforts of her dad with the dirty cruelty of human. She couldn't say a word, just quietly locks her eyes on the product that her dad had to work so hard for.

"Oh there's curry too I see," the vile classmate cheers, "How abou-"

"Hey!"

The girl flinches at the voice and shift her attention to the source.

 **Nishinoya...**

"You can't do this-"

"You can't stop me, shorty." the malice laugh rings once more through the air, "I'm not doing anything that Kubota-"

"Her _name_ is Chikae!" the libero shouts.

At this point, Chikae couldn't take it any more. The smug look on her face, the intense staring of their classmates and the desperation that Nishinoya is showing in her protection.

 **Is it okay?**

 **Am** _ **I**_ **okay with this?**

 **Running away and let people battle out my war?**

"The princess doesn't need your service little prince-"

"Why you fucki-"

She grabs his wrist, gripping it back to stop the boy from whatever she fears he was about to do. She doesn't want anyone else to get hurt because she refuses to deal with her demons. "Chikae..." he calls her, either disapproving of her silence or surprised by it. She can't really tell with her eyes glaring at Haruka.

Slowly, the girl picks up the chopstick, and plops in her mouth a scoop of rice along with the eraser garbage. It tastes bad, she tries not to cringe. The dry, tasteless and dead feels from the erase dust shifts around inside her mouth. Chikae swallows, plops in another scoop.

Quickly before she could go for the next scoop, Nishinoya takes away the rice box. But she did not flinch. No, she will not show weakness. She'll end this. She'll end this circle of hurting and getting hurt.

"It's alright," the girl looks at him, his face contorts into the most painful expression she had ever seen. Maybe she _had_ grown complacent with his smile that Chikae actually forgets Nishinoya could still be sad. Or that _she_ had made _him_ sad.

She takes back the box, pouring curry over it and picks up the spoon. Each mouthful was a clash between Dad's effort and late-night practice and the cruelty of those who is out to get her. Strangely enough, Chikae feels at ease each time the taste of curry triumphs over the garbage.

 **I'm here because there are people there for me, she thinks to herself as the girl swallow down the last spoon, I can't let people hurt them because I wasn't strong enough.**

"Haruka." Chikae calls, standing up.

And without hesitation, she lunges forward, landing a firm punch on the girl's face. She watches as Haruka falls backward, shocked and angry.

Doesn't matter.

There's nothing stopping her now.

Chikae bends down, picking the vile female by her collar and leans closer, "I'm not a _damn_ princess," she says, "And I'm sure as hell not your _slave_ either."

The girl lands another punch, and another. The people in her class, now seem like they have snapped out of a trance, urges each other to call the homeroom teacher in panic. Chikae notices Haruka's friends rushing towards her, trying to attack. She could hear their hearts beat unevenly, their footing sloppy. Chikae turns as she grabs a poor punch, twisting her attacker's arm and slam her down the floor. The girl chokes out in pain, which make the rest fall back, hesitating.

" _Cowards_ ," she laughs, "You can't even stand your own ground, and you think you deserve to stand above others?"

"Teacher's here!" someone calls out from the end of the hallway and Chikae feels a great jerk at her arm. She trips towards the direction, and without even fully comprehend it, starts to run across the hall with Nishinoya.

She sees him pushing curious students heading towards their classroom for the commotion out of the way and makes a path for the two of them to pass through. His grip on her hand never loosens nor his head turns back to look at her.

Nishinoya is focused on the road ahead.

Maybe she should too?

* * *

"Here," the libero says, opening the door for her.

Tatami smell hits her and she takes in a deep breath before betting disgusted by a foul smell.

"Somebody has a bad foot." Chikae comments, slightly amused by the sudden flinch from Nishinoya.

"T-That's Tanaka, alright!" he defends.

"Sure, throw your friend under the bus-"

"Besides, right now _you_ are the one who smell bad!" the boy goes on, "Here, I'll go outside so change into my Jersey okay? W-We can't have a walking perfume bottle around the school."

And without any further argument allowed, Nishinoya exits.

Chikae hugs the clothes close to her, still hearing her heart beating fast. Just now, Nishinoya blushed bright red. And for some reason she too couldn't help but blush when she looked at him.

 **Don't be stupid** , the girl tells herself, unbuttoning her T-shirt.

She slips on the boy's T-shirt and Jersey. It feels a tad awkward to put on the volleyball team uniform but it feels nostalgic as well.

It didn't feel wrong though, as she knows her decision wasn't too. Chikae knocks lightly on the door to signal the boy that she's done preparing.

"I'm coming in," he announces and enter the room.

Nishinoya seems calmer now though a tint of a pink shade lingers on his cheek as proof to the moment they stood merely centimeters away from each other, hand in hand.

"Sorry," she says, following the boy to sit down on the tatami mat, "I couldn't help it anymore."

"You shouldn't have eaten the lunch box in the beginning-"

"Dad stayed up late making that for me," the girl cuts in, "I won't let that go to waste."

Nishinoya chuckles, tilting his head to look at her. How is it that he could always look at her so straight in the eyes and make her forget everything that she is scared of? The mesmerizing color of his pupil charms her out of her insecurities, little by little, and his smile without fail would light up her heart when she needs him to the most.

Nishinoya cares about her.

In the way that she could not care about him yet.

But Chikae knows for a fact that if given time, she might.

"You are as stubborn as ever," the libero laughs, "But I like that about you. Even though you smell like shit right now."

"I smell nice-"

"You're dipped in cologne, my friend. That is nice in _no_ world at all."

The girl takes a long look at him, carving into her brain each feature of his face. She never realized how beautiful this boy is with his sharp and fierce traits but a passionate and gentle heart. He's the scorcher, and she's the brown dwarfs, who has, now that she realizes, never stopped reaching for his light.

But is there anything wrong with that?

"I'm not running away anymore," Chikae speaks, "I'm done hiding."

"Does that mean-"

"I'm returning to the team, Nishinoya." she decides, letting her smile tells the boy her intention.

He goes quiet for a while before pulling her into a hug. The fresh dirt scent covers her, and Chikae returns the hug. "Thank you for always being there for me," the girl whispers, "Thank you, Nishinoya."

Time seems to stop for the girl to endorse herself in complete assurance. Even if this is temporary, and she knows that it is only temporary, Chikae feels that moments like this should be the reason to help her out of the house, facing people, not the half-assed determination to pretend that everyday is another reset.

She wants this. And she'll fight for it.

* * *

Nishinoya leans back on the shelf, listen to his thoughts. They seem to run wild lately more than before whenever it comes to Chicchan.

Normally it would just be along the line of will she be okay with the bullies but lately it had gotten to the point of how would she think about him acting in certain ways or is she happy or how can he make her feel happy.

And as out of hand as he deemed them to be, the boy knows (or has been told) good enough to realized that he has feelings for her.

"Hey Nishinoya," the new comer to the room greets, "What are you doing here all by yourself?"

"Suga-san," he greets back, knowing fully the result of his action, "I won't back down anymore."

The third-year surprised face quickly turns into a smiling one, "I know", he replies, "I've always known."

* * *

 **Welp, that was long :) Did you enjoy it? It took me a while but I felt that it was worth it. Tell me what you think, yeah? I'll get chapter 8 up ASAP!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Test week folks, Japan is crazy...**

 **Here's chapter 8! Hopefully we can get back to the original story line soon too because I am dying to finally see season two! Ayu and Nobu is definitely my favorite voice actors!**

 **Disclaimer: Chikae :) I want to change this but have no idea how lol.**

* * *

The tension is no joke. Chikae sits back in her chair, occasionally stealing a few glances at her dad. Keishin Ukai doesn't seem like himself. His eyes staring down at the table, and he remains silent. There is nothing for him to say, nor to feel at the moment. His daughter just punched a classmate in the face, multiple times. She's sitting right next to him, her knuckles bruised. But the most disturbing fact about all of this is the smell that is emitting from her is the only thing that he is getting from Chikae right now.

Keishin Ukai has no words for this. Firstly, he has no gist of the situation, having only been called out with the news that she was involved in a fight and then coming here to find out that apparently the situation is much more complex than he thought it out to be.

"Ukai-san," the dean continues his speech, "You are an alumni of this school so I believe that you understand our policy about violent acts."

"Yes, sir," Keishin says, curling his fist, "I deeply apologize for what Chikae did."

"Ukai-kun. Please apologize to Kondo-kun. I believe that after the chaos that you have caused, that is only a right thing to d-"

"The right thing to do," Chikae cuts in, "is for you damn people to hear students out."

"Pardon me?" the bald man eyebrows fuse.

"She," the girl points at Haruka, "and her friends have been torturing me for my whole first year at this school, and what have you done about it? You ignore it until I was in the fucking ER because of food poisoning-"

"Ukai-ku-"

"No!" Chikae shouts. At this point she just couldn't keep it together anymore. The smug face that Haruka is pulling makes her stomach churns. The more she looks at it, the more the girl feels like she would want to land a few fists at it.

"See, Ukai-san. This is what happen when you cannot educate your daughter. Of course, your record here at Karasuno wasn't so bright ei-"

"Leave my dad out of this! This is your fault! Do not attack him. It's you and teachers like you that are sending students to their ends! You don't say a thing when bullying happens right in front of your eyes, and now suddenly you are all high and mighty when things had been done?! Hell, if I was still Kotaro Kubota's daughter, this whole thing might have been different, now wouldn't it?"

"Ukai-kun, I suggest that you stop you blasphemy there-"

"Or what?" she pushes. But before things could go any further, Chikae was held back by her dad. Keishin Ukai, evidently, is not happy with her attitude and furthermore the direction that the meeting is heading towards to.

"Get out," he orders, pointing at the door, "Cool your head down before we talk again. I'm sorry, dean. She was just angry that is all. Please forgive her."

"Society has taught you a lot I see." the dean smirks. And God help Chikae that she just want to punch his face in when she looks at it.

It irritates her that he thinks he's smart, or powerful; but what irritates her even more is that her father is bowing down to this dumbass. She was not wrong. She knows that. So when he told her to exit the room for him to apologize some more, to the asshole, who is enjoying his power harassment. It angered her.

 **This is** _ **madness**_ , Chikae thinks in rage as she slams the door at them. The girl feels like she has just been choked. Her father, who should have been on her side, somehow decided to prove her wrong. Haruka was just sitting there, chilling on the argument. It truly takes the young Ukai girl everything that she has to stop herself from physically ripping her and the bastard apart. She stomps her way through the hall, heading to nowhere in particular. Anywhere is the same for her here. This school has always been a trap for her, now more than ever, when Chikae tries to trace back to the reason why she attended her in the first place, she could no longer understand it.

Come to think of it, why was she so relentless on returning to Miyag-

"Ukai-kun?" a comfortable call reaches her and the girl turn back, half surprised, half relief to see the familiar face.

"Takeda-sensei," she bows, "How do you do?"

"I think the question here is how do you do, Ukai-kun." the young man says nervously, "I heard you got called in by the dean because you were beating up your classmate-"

"Yes, to say largely."

"What happened, Ukai-kun?" he asks, readjusting his glasses – a deed that she took notice he would always do when the teacher needs to compose himself, "Would you tell me what was wrong?"

Chikae takes a long look at the man. His eyes fixated on her as he awaits her answer. Come to think of it, Takeda-sensei has always been taking care of the entire team as if they are his own younger siblings. He has never really strikes her as a teacher but more like a caring older brother.

"I don't know." , she says, "Maybe in this school, the only teacher I can trust is you."

"I see," he replies, a faint smile crosses his lips, "How about we go somewhere else quiet and talk about what happened."

She nods, taking one last look at smooth fake wooden door of the office she just got out of before following Takeda-sensei. They can talk all they want, her business with them is done. Her time of cowering under them is done.

* * *

"Here," the teacher says, handing her a bottle of warm Oolong tea. And Chikae chuckles at the sight of it.

"It's just like you to drink this, sensei.", she comments, receiving a big grin from the young man, as well as a "I get that a lot" from him.

"So what happened?", Takeda-sensei asks.

Chikae's grip tightened on the bottle for a bit before she lets it loose and speaks. "Haruka Kondo, Nae Kai, and Yuri Miyashita. have you ever heard of these three?"

The young teacher nods, "Yes. I have heard of them during the all teacher meeting. They were suspended three months from this school for violence against a fellow classmate."

"That classmate is me." she shrugs, partially amused by the extremely troubled look on Takeda-sensei's face. For a man that has always been a clutz and a worry warts, looks like Chikae had just put on him some more unnecessary weight, "The gave me out-of-date food and I got poisoned. Long story short, I ended up in the ER and they got suspend, like you said. After their return to the school, they were assigned to the 2-3 classroom. And we met there. I supposed that when they are used to bullying me, they won't ever be able to escape temptation when I'm there right next to them-"

"-I'm sorr-"

"Don't be, Takeda-sensei. I made sure they got a piece of my mind today."

She laugh softly, before letting it turning into a bitter smile, "What I don't understand is, why the teachers turned their back on me. Everybody saw it, the students I can understand since no one wants to become a target, the teachers, I don't. And my dad, why does he have to apologize when he did nothing wrong? Doesn't he feel humiliated by that dean? The baldy was obviously pushing him down because he wasn't rich."

Ittetsu Takeda looks at her, the girl sitting next to him. Explaining this to Chikae would be difficult. It doesn't mean that he should avoid doing the explaining, it's how he can explain it so that this innocent girl would not end up resenting the entire faculty and that, is a lot of responsibility he is yet to know if he can take.

The teacher is certain that she has been through alot, and this fight, behind the impulsive action in the spur of moment, lies her long unanswered suffering. His chest hurts thinking about her lying in the emergency room. He has saw her there once, and Ittetsu vowed that he would not like to see her there ever again. Chikae has always been an excellent student of literature and a great impact to the team. The Nekoma coach said that Karasuno has been evolving but being so close to this team, the young man knows that without her presence, the boys still experience a deep void in their hearts.

"See, Ukai-kun... The grownups have many things they don't want to lose. And sometimes that clouds their judgment. I am sure that the dean is afraid, and so is your dad. Please keep this a secret but Ukai-san has been asking me for advices time after time when he saw that you were having problems. I am sure that a strong individual like you will be okay but as a father, I supposed he could never stop worrying."

"Oh..."

"Your father loves you, I know that. So maybe when he stood in for you and apologized I think he cares more about how his action will affect you than how the others see him."

"He didn't want me to get into trouble," she whispers, "I got into really big trouble didn't I..."

"You did whatever anyone in your position would have done," Takeda-sensei pats lightly on her back, standing up, "For the record, Ukai-kun. I am still very proud of you. I do not approve of you handling things with violence, but I think you've learnt that it is not natural for one to stay oppressed. I'm happy that you were brave enough to break away."

"Takeda-sensei!" Chikae calls, turning towards the young man leaving her and bows, "Thank you so much!"

She hears a chuckles as footsteps close in on her. His hand rests on her shoulder and the young Ukai girl looks up. "You are a very strong girl.", Takeda-sensei smiles, then instantly checks his watches. He seems flustered, noticing that there isn't much time left until the next class. The teacher waves her goodbye, rushing back to the stairways for the 5th period.

Chikae sits back down, the hot Oolong tea has lost its warm, and cold winter air starts to shun her away from the scenery. The girl leaves her spot on the ground, dusting off dust from Nishinoya's jersey, and heads to her set course.

She wants to do this. She has to see this for herself.

The closer she gets, the more her heart throbs. Sounds of impact enter her ears, and the girl stops meters away from the third gymnasium.

"One more!" Hinata's voice roars through the air, follows by a loud slam on the wooden door.

She could feel the impact from where she stands. Even when she's not in the same space as them, Chikae does not lose her sense of these boys. Distance never seems to be a problem. She doesn't know why. It just feels right to be here so close to them.

She begins to question why she ever left. Everything seems like a blur to her. She tries to see through her memories, searching for a reason, a cause. Her memories flash right through. Like sand in her hand, Chikae can't hold on to them. She has a feeling about those flashback, emotions that are packed in them or a clear image of certain points in time but not the other. She does not understand, how this came to happen, how she managed to ignore this.

As if there was an invisible force pulling her forward, the girl takes her steps towards the familiar steel door. Little by little she closes up the gap, little by little until her hand touches the cold metallic surface of the doors.

A surge of chills goes through her body, revitalize her senses. It's almost like a shock wave that freezes her where she stands, silently takes in all of the sounds and texture around her.

"Come on, Tsukishima!"

"Asahi!"

"I've got it cover!"

"Left! Left! Hinata's-"

"YEAH!"

"Good job, Hinata! One more!"

Each sound beats through her like a strike on the drum, vibrating through her every fiber. Chikae closes her eyes, her fingers trembling traces the movement resonates through the door. They are here. She can feel them. She can see them.

They are here!

Chikae tears her hand through the crack between two doors, and flings it open. There greets her bright blinding light and the familiar levitating figure of Hinata.

They are really here.

"CHIKAE!"

Nishinoya's voice snaps her awakes as the girl realize one ball was flying her way. Instinctively, she cuts it away with her arm, watching it hit the wall and roll slowly on the ground before stopping for good. All of their eyes are on her. Either side are too shocked for words.

She doesn't even know what to say either. She went here with no plan in mind at all. No carefully prepared speech.

She just needed to see them. To know that what she has been doing has a meaning to it.

"Who ar-"

"Chicchan!" the boys' scream blocks out Yachi's words as she saw Asahi-san rushing towards her, following by the other third-years.

She kicks the indoor shoes away from her feet and tackles the boys with a hug. "I'm sorry." she chokes out, "I kept you waiting. I'm so sorry."

"Oh my god," she hears Ennoshita laughs out, "We didn't hear anything about this."

"Chicchan-san! Are you here to practice with us?" Hinata rushes.

"You are here to train with us, right?" Tobio pushes, "Come on, I need you to help with my toss. I can't get the hang of this-"

"Kageyama, you jerk!", Hinata cuts in, "I talked to her first. She's gonna help me first!"

"I offer her first!"

"I greeted her first!"

"You wanna go?!"

"You wanna go?!"

"Keep it down!" the Captain shouts, right before he adjust his tone back, "Chicchan, welcome back to the team. Though I guess we have to change your name on the member list."

Chikae chuckles, letting go of the boys, "I went to see your game against Ougi Minami. It was really good. Good job."

"You haven't seen the best of us yet!" Tanaka punches at his chest, "We're still growing."

"I have no doubts."

Chikae laughs, taking one long look at the boys. They look strong. They have become strong. Now it's her turn to be too.

"It might just be me but..." Koushi-san starts, looking around the room, "Does anyone else smell cologne in here?"

"Er-"

"Chikae!" she hears her dad calls. The girl turns back to see him running up to her, losing his breath, "I've been looking everywhere for you!"

He stops right before her, leaning down to catch a breath. Her heart sinks at the sight, and Chikae turns back to the team, and waves her hand. "I have to go now. It's really nice to see you guys-"

"Chikae!" Nishinoya tugs back her arm, surprising the girl, "Ma said that she's making hot pot today, so-"

"I'll be there," she smiles, before returning to the young coach's side, leaning down along with him to check his condition. Seeing that he just needed to catch a breath, the girl signal her dad to go and let the boys get back to their training. The young man grumbles, but with ease, he catches up to her and they head for the truck, leaving the team surprised and very much confused, and Sugawara Koushi the most. The words exchanged between Nishinoya and Chicchan makes him go silent for a few minutes. That, along with the direct challenge from the libero a few days ago have started to make him feel threatened.

"Daichi," the boy calls out to his best friend, "What do you say we go grab dinner after practice?"

"O...kay?", Daichi smiles, "Something up?"

"Yeah."

"Alright, your treat?"

Silence befalls the third-year. It took a while but Koushi finally nods, "My treat."

* * *

"So what happened?" Keishin asks, clearing out the chairs in the store to make way for them to sit down. He had to temporarily close for the sudden call from the dean. It's gonna take a bit for the people around here to come back to the store today, huh... At least that would give him time to talk to Chikae about the reason this whole thing is happening.

"That little b-"

"Chikae."

"Haruka Kondo threw her eraser dust on my lunchbox, I got mad."

The young coach stops, and sighs. The look on her face drives him crazy. Keishin pulls out a cigarette and lights it up. "You just punched a girl so bad it might leave a scar," he reasons, "You don't have the right to say anything about me smoking."

"Fair enough," Chikae answers, slowly taking out the lunch boxes and places them on the table. Keishin looks at them, his heart drops. Her smile, how can she smile-

"You ate it," the cigarette falls from his hand, hitting the ground and shizzles before its spark dies out, "Why did you eat it?"

His young daughter gives a faint smile as she hands the boxes back to him, "I like your cooking," she says, almost too innocent to blame, "I didn't want that Haruka girl to ruin it."

You didn't have to do that, he wanted to say. But the young man feels like there is something there clamping his mouth shut. All Keishin could do was just to watch her stand there, in regret, and avoiding his eyes. The young Ukai pulls her closer to him into a hug. The same strong cologne smell makes him cringes but Keishin says nothing of it. He knows her. He knows what she would do when pushed to the edge.

"You know," he starts, "I am very emotionally confused right now."

"Maybe that's what it feels like to be a dad," his daughter comments, rubbing her head deeper into his shirt, making the smell on her even stronger, "But just this once," she continues, "I think I know how you feel, dad."

"Guess that's also what it means to be a daughter?" he jokes. And they both chuckles, just enjoying the moment that neither of them can explain.

Sure, he doesn't have a word to put on this, but it doesn't necessarily mean that he hates occasions like this.

"You were really at it huh?" Keishin says hoarsely, "I saw the kid's face."

"You haven't seen her friends' yet."

"Excuse me?"

"It's better if you don't know, dad," Chikae laughs faintly, "So what's the verdict? Am I expelled?"

"No," Keshin answers,"But you are suspended for a week. That goes for the extracurricular activity too."

Her breath seems to have relaxed now that he broke the news to her. The young coach gently untangles her grip from his shirt and grabs the keys sitting on the counter, "Doesn't mean that you will be lazing around all day long, okay?" he command, "Come on, 's time to go to the Nishinoya's, I'll talk to you about schedules for the next few days after we return."

"Okay," Chikae nods, slinging the backpack over her shoulders, "But just so you know, I'm practicing with the old men no matter what."

"No qualm about that," the young Ukai confirms, starting up the engine. This might be what he needed, a conviction from Chikae herself. There's no stopping him now. "I'll call the guys," he says as she gets in.

"Counting on you for that then."

And Keishin could swear, he has never seen a smile from her that is as bright as the one he is now looking at.

* * *

 **Just a thought, you ship Nishichika or SugaChika? I'm still having so much thinking about it :((((**

 **It's difficult when I ship both...**

 **Me = bad writer...**


	9. Chapter 9

**ICan'tThinkOfACleverUsername! Shout out to you! Thank you for following this story even though I barely update it :((( Really thank you so much!**

 **Thank all of you for staying with me on this!**

 **I'll make sure to up my speed now that I have more time writing for the next month! And here we are! Chapter 9! Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: Chikae. Though I want more :(**

* * *

Chikae's eyes pin-point the piece of konyaku alarmingly close to float up to the surface. The girl has already noticed the libero sitting across her, his eyes blazing through the steam.

"Don't think I'll let you get this one so _easily,_ " Nishinoya cries out before the start of their battle.

She watches him fall into silence, both amused and confused at the fact that the boy is in his Guardian Deity mode over dinner. She has never taken him lightly, but getting so serious over hot pot when he knows refill is readily available is just-

"Gotcha!" Nishinoya let out a yell before stabbing his chopstick through the soup and pulls out the konyaku piece Chikae has been setting her eyes on.

"You _sly_ bastard!" the girl yelps, watching in shock as he bites down on it.

"It's all _your_ fault that you're not fast enough, Chikae." he smirks and says after hurriedly swallow down the content of his bowl, "Hot pot is _war_. You've got to be ready to fight."

"It's _dinner_!"

"Yeah, keep telling yourself that when I get the last piece of konyaku left," he chuckles, a vile smile creeps across his lip.

Chikae looks at the boy, her chopsticks firm in hand, "You _wouldn't._ " she says

"Battle royale, Chikae. Battle royale."

The steam clears from their view and Chikae pierces her gaze through the little gap between two piece of meat. **Like I'll let you take the konyaku from me!**

She plunges the chopstick forward, but stops dead when Nishinoya takes the spoon and scoops her target away in a swift.

"Hey!" she yells, "That's unfair!"

"I said battle royale," the libero grin, his smug face challenging her, "You are at fault for not being fast enough."

The girl pouts, sitting back down on the chair. He's right. She was naïve to think that chopstick can beat spoon.

"You fought well though," Nishinoya continues, "So here."

He slips half of the konyaku piece into her bowl, smiling brightly as he does so, "This is your reward."

If she says that act did not shake her a bit, Chikae would be lying. That small and seemingly stupid little competition between really made her happy. Is it just her or is there a certain heart-lifting factor to this household? The talks that her dad could not give her, she would receive from Mrs. Nishinoya – the kindest and most wonderful woman she will ever get to be acquaintance with.

Chikae can't really explain it, but she loves this household, badly.

"Y'all ain't kids anymore," huffs, "Sit down and eat properly wouldcha? And Yuu-chan, leave some for your dad okay? He's coming back from work."

"It's not my fault Chikae ate the last konyaku-"

"You sly _bastard!_ "

She thought he was being nice when he gave her that last piece. Nishinoya you-

"Oh?" the libero's mother chuckles lightly, "So it's not Chicchan anymore but Chikae now I see?"

"Wha-"

"I didn't actually realize I was doing that," Nishinoya tilts his head, the hand that still holds his chopstick on his chin. From the blame he just put on her a minute ago, Chikae cannot stop but imagining herself shoving those chopstick up his nostril.

Strange thoughts to have at dinner, but not entirely impossible.

Maybe she'll actually do it. He's got to know she isn't to be messed around with, especially when it has to do with konyaku.

"You can just call him Yuu if you want?" Mrs. Nishinoya suddenly nudges her elbow, smirking.

That takes her by surprise.

The girl never really thought about it, calling him by his first name. She has memories of herself referring to the libero as such, it's just- It feels like she's intruding on lands that aren't hers to walk on.

"I don't mind," Nishinoya shrugs, "I'd actually like you to call me that. Like I got Ryuu calling me Noya-san? It's sort of like that."

And as he says, the boy gazes at her. Chikae feels a tad pressured but it does not appear to be a bad thing. She considers herself close enough with the boy for them to start calling each other on first-name basis. It's just she does not want to do anything that Daichi Kubota would find invasive. Daichi was her, or was a part of her, but she's also separated. Chikae doesn't want to anger any part of her old-self.

"I guess...? If you don't mind, ...Yuu?"

"There we go," Mrs. Nishinoya grins, "Now since we are out of konyaku because of you two. I'm gonna head out to get some, so start studying right after you finish alright?"

"Sorry," Chikae apologize, "Please take care on your way."

The kind woman gives her a smile, and exits, leaving the her and the libero back at the house, awkwardly wonders whether to keep eating or just simply clean up and save his mother another trip out stocking ingredients. She stares at the pot, wondering why the intense gaze from Yuu.

"Thanks for inviting me over for the hot pot," she says, "I had a really great time."

"You can always come over, Chikae," he grins, "We'll always welcome you."

"And I'm sure my dad will do the same too." the girl smiles, "You're probably pretty much the only one he wouldn't feel weird being with under the same house."

Realizing how wrong what she said could be interpreted, Chikae averts her eyes away from Yuu's. She dares not think about how red the libero's face has gotten or how her own will potentially get. She's been staying out of the zone that Daichi Kubota sets up for them. Far away from it.

Then there is Koushi-san as well. She hasn't give him a good enough answer yet. "Okay is what I would like to say but I can't," isn't a good answer. It's a dick answer that Chikae would not like anyone to say to her when she confesses her feelings to them.

She is terrified of the thought that one day she'll have to deal with Yuu's emotions too.

She isn't ready for relationships yet, heck, she isn't ready for anything yet. All she did was decide that she'll start fighting for herself, and for those she cares for. Her path just started. She did not calculate anything that has to do with feelings. Adding to that, the fact that Chikae could not entirely recall everything that has happened in her past along with emotions that goes with since the last time she tried to take her own life and Yuu saved Daichi's- her life makes it even harder for the girl to mentally resolves anything.

"You okay?" The boy's question takes her back to reality, Chikae turns her attention to him, holding up his glass of water, "You looks a bit pale."

"It's nothing," she answers, receiving the cup and sips on it, "I just have something that I needed to sort out."

"Whatever it is, if you need my help. I'm there."

The libero says, his eyes flash under the light. The firm conviction in his voice calm her. how can he be so confident of himself, she must ask. for Chikae it was never easy. But for this boy, it seems like it is a nature.

"Let's start with my study," she smiles, "I still need a lot of help on that."

"Alright!" Yuu cheers, "Let's wrap this up and we'll get to that!"

Δ

"So what is it that you wanted to discuss with me?" Daichi takes his share of the pizza, leaning back on the chair waiting for his friend to start spilling the beans.

Suga has been focused for the last few weeks but the way he was after Chicchan visited them proved he's definitely the opposite. Daichi doesn't want to invade. The setter is very capable of handling himself. However, if Suga looks to him for advices, he must have been under quite a bit. It's unusual to see him under pressure like this outside of the court. Guess, it wouldn't be an impossibility either.

"I think," the third-year setter clicks his tongue, "I got jealous."

"Okay." Daichi comments, amused of the new aspect of his friend.

Suga. Jealous. Haven't seen that before.

"You don't have to look so entertained, you know." the boy chuckles, "Look, there's no way that I can put this in a comprehensive way that doesn't make me look like a child, but I don't like seeing her so close with Nishinoya."

"Oh you're jealous alright."

"Yep," Suga chuckles, sipping on the beer, "Should have met me in 8th grade. I'd be so fun back then."

"You have got to tell me about it."

"Oh I don't think so."

They bursts out in laughter and slows down the sound after the excitement dies. In a way, the captain feels that he's doing wrong to Asahi but even if the guy's here, he'll probably be more stressed out about Suga's problem than able to give advices.

"Look, what I said before stands," Daichi takes his sip of the beer, "Chicchan knows that you like her. Maybe show her that you actually do? The way I see it, Nishinoya is progressing fast because of his nature-"

"You know, this makes me question the very reason why you are still alone right now."

"What do you mean?"

"It's not my place to tell."

Suga smirks, that devilish look that is rare to see coming from him pops up, taunting Daichi. What does he mean by he doesn't know why he's alone? Hell, even the captain asks that himself that question all the time. Why is he still alone?

Well, girlfriend right now might just be a bad idea considering he'll never be able to spend time with her. Suga obviously is capable of handling himself, and Daichi has no say in whatever he decides to do with his love life so, being a pal is actually the best way for him to help his friend.

"Alright, I'm gonna need you to leave." the captain says.

"What?!" Suga seems shocked, "I bought you pizza!"

"And I gave you enlightenment. Now go, drop in on Chicchan and see how she's doing. She just got a full week of suspension from the dean. Might be nice to let her know you are worried rather than telling me that you are."

"Do you have something here that you don't want me to see?" the setter tilts his head, a threatening gleam in his eyes, "I am so telling-"

"Telling who?" Daichi asks, seriously the way that his friend has been cheeky about this thing annoys him to no ends. What? Suga is obviously trying to tease him about something. But what?

"Nobody. I'm out. Good night, Mr. Clueless," the third-year says, closing the door behind him and the Karasuno team's captain sits down on his bed, lost of words.

There is definitely something going on and the fact that Suga knows enough about it to joke around while he doesn't makes him uncomfortable.

Seriously, what is the deal?!

What?!

Δ

Chikae takes in a deep breath, her eyes scaling the opponent. There is no way in hell she's letting this one through.

"One more one more!" Takinoue-san shouts, signaling Shimada-san to toss him another one.

He spikes, and along with it, brings the pressure towards her. Chikae can hear it in the air, how the ball is fractioning against particles around it, how slightly louder it gets every time it closes the gap between her and itself.

 **Aim for it** , she wills herself, **Aim for it**.

It feels like her senses are heightened. She can sense the energy going through her vein, the command from her brain steadily flowing through her entire being. And that one second before the ball touches the ground, time seems to stop. Everything slows down. One breath. Two breaths.

The skin on her side burns from impact but Chikae gets up instantly, eyes never leave the ball.

"One touch!" she hears Takinoue-san shouts, backing up as he calculates the dropping point.

She doesn't need to wait for him. She knows where the man will go, she knows where he will strike next. Chikae's eyes keep their lock on the setter of the other side, and as the ball goes up, she runs.

There is only one person who will be able to take that toss.

The girl flies up, her arms loom over Yuusuke Takinoue. I won't let you through, she wills her thoughts towards him. The man seems to have been affected. There is a slight hesitance in his spike when it hits her hand. The ball slams straight down at the court and Chikae lands on her feet, a tad too proud she must say when he glazes a smile that means defeat. He takes her serious just now and she bets that he must have known there was no chance for him when the ball left his palm.

"Didn't think you'll be able to pick up that trick from the Dateko kid," he comments, "Took me by surprise."

"I've been practicing," Chikae grins, "One more game?"

"Nah. I got morning shift tomorrow, kid." Takinoue shakes his head, "'sides, wouldn't want you to lose what little good feeling you have right now, would we? Next time I'll show you your right place."

"You bet, old man."

Chika laughs, grabbing the bottle of water that was suddenly tossed her way.

"Good catch." a familiar voice enters their practice space, catching everyone's attention.

"Yuu!" she greets, waving at the boy.

And he smiles, waving back at her, "Your dad had some errands he couldn't skip so I volunteered to pick you up. Ma cooked extra too if you want."

"Thanks," she declines, "I'm good. I made dinner before I joined practice here so another day maybe."

"Always."

Small muffled giggles toy behind her back and the girl turns around, quirking an eyebrow at the adults that are very much acting like five-year-old kids sitting only a meter or so from her.

"What?" she asks, hands on her hips

"Nah," Shimada-san smiles, "Just thought that you would have at least told us when you guys hook up."

"We did not hook up!" the young libero refutes.

This takes her by surprise for a bit, seeing him suddenly reacting to the tease. It's not like these guys meant anything. They are just-

"You're _embarrassed,_ " Takinoue-san jokes, clasping his hands together, "Cute."

"And y'all are just jealous cuz no one actually likes y'all," Chikae chuckles, arm crossed.

An instant silence befalls them when all eyes were on her. Do you remember that feeling when you're sitting in the library and some dumb kid out of nowhere screams for about a minute and then stops? And then everybody starts looking at him with either shocked or disapproving looks? Yeah, she feels like that kid right now.

"What?" Chikae asks again.

But no one answers. The old men just as if on cue, starts cracking up. "Whatever," she shrugs, picking up her bag and tugs on Yuu's wrist, "Let's go."

The boy doesn't say a word, just silently obey. But the "adults" were not finished. The two of them walk, a little bit faster than they normally do, and as for Chikae, she wishes that the old men would just shut the hell up.

But the more she wishes, the more she is annoyed.

Their voices resonates, only amplifying the laughter that threatens to chase them through the night.

"Chikae and Yuu sitting in a tree..."

"Oh _shut up_!" she shouts, grabbing Yuu's hand and pulls him away from the gymnasium crowd.

 **It must be the teasing** , she tells herself.

It must be the teasing that gets her heart beating out of rhythm right now. Must be it.

Δ

He doesn't dare to take a peek at her. Partially because he is afraid that Chikae is still angry over what the Neighbor team put her up to, but mostly because he is terrified that she might be able to see his face, which he assumes is taking one several shades of red at the moment, and knows that he is being affected by the teasing.

Nishinoya doesn't know yet.

He doesn't know yet if he should go for her.

Suga-san also confessed and look where that got him. Chikae is different know, she's not the Chicchan that told him she joined Karasuno for him anymore. She's independent, and capable of taking care of herself. Sure he is happy, and glad but Nishinoya likes being able to care for her, to look after her, to enjoy dinner with her and his parents because she made those meals much better than they normally are. Albeit that he still eats fine but there's something about eating together with Chikae that makes him very happy.

"Do- Do you mean what you said back there?" Nishinoya asks, stealing a glance at the girl next to him. Her shoulder length copper brown hair glimmer under the street lights. But he looks away the moment her Auburn eyes show any sign they are going to his direction.

"I'm sorry."

The libero feels something like a lump in his throat when that sentence hits him. And she sounds so apologetic about that too, making the tension even worse.

"I shouldn't have said that," Chikae purses her lips, "That was stupid of me. I should have learnt when I told Suga-san-"

"Suga-san?"

"Yeah," she sighs, "I told him that I would want to date him but I couldn't because I cannot think about my feelings yet."

"So you like him?" Nishinoya tests, truly he doesn't want to hear her answer.

"I don't know," Chikae says.

Somehow he is relievved, but still, the boy knows it's only temporarily this answer. She likes Suga-san for sure, Chikae just doesn't know yet if that's like a brother or like a special person. But he knows that he likes her, not as a family member or a friend.

He knows that. And he doesn't know how she feels about him.

"I made the atmosphere weird, didn't I," the girl laughs, awkwardly he must ask.

Nishinoya cringes inside, irritated at himself for making her feel bad. It's not like everyday they have a chance to be alone and he just has to go ahead and ruin it for her.

He jogs up a little bit in front of her, and bends down, his arms to the back. "Hop on," Nishinoya grins, "I know just the way to lighten things up."

"Yuu, this is-"

"Come on!", he insists, "It'll be fun!"

"B-"

"Come on!"

He laughs, but the moment she runs towards him and jumps, something else happened inside his heart. The second-year saw her smiling, a genuine smile that was too long overdue. It's like the Chikae he knows from before took place and was trying to tell him that everything is okay.

That moment made him realize. It let him know that there is a place in his heart he'll never be able to fill up if she's gone.

"Let's go!" Chikae commands, one of her hand hooks over his neck, "Just remember, you're the one who offered."

"To infinity and beyond!" the boy shouts, dashing forwards.

It is silly, everything that is happening right now but he wants to take it seriously. He wants to see her smile even if that means that he'll have to do silly stuff. Heck, no one in the team would take him seriously anyway. They'll never understand the logic of a man's romance. You can't help lost causes.

Chikae laughter echoes through the alleys that they speed pass, and her hold on him tightens. Her warmth on his back and her breath on his neck makes his face red but the steady rhythm in her breath and the quietness that befalls her gradually signals him to slow down.

Her grip on him loosen as his grip on her tightens. Chikae fell asleep it seems.

Everything just became quiet, only the soft sound of her mumbles are coherent. Nishinoya takes a look at the sky, stopping to marvel at how beautiful it is.

"H-" he wanted to call her but decides against it.

She looks so peaceful that it might as well be a crime to wake her up.

"..ne touch," the girl mumbles, shifting slightly on his back and the boy has to take all of his power to stop himself from laughing at her sleep-talking.

"And you call us volleyball-idiots," he chuckles, securing her before walking again, ignoring the starry sky spreading above their head.

 **Good work for the day** , Nishinoya smiles, **and thanks for always trying so hard for our sakes.**

* * *

 **Nyaaaaa! I just started watching the second season of Haikyuu and OMG I love it so much! I'm groggy all the time though cuz binge watch 17 episodes is not a smart thing to do. Don't be like me, those who haven't watch yet LOL**

 **Oh and have you guys ever listened to some of Haikyuu radios? Rajikyuu they called it. It's hilarious! Ayumu is extremely cute! You should try listen to some if you have time and if you can understand Japanese. The voice actors are really tight! Yep, okay now I'm gonna go to sleep. I'm dead...**

 **See y'all around.**


	10. Chapter 10

**YEAHHHHHH! CHAPTER 10! YEAHHHHHH!**

 **Omg. You don't know how much I've been waiting for this to be up here. I'm still working on 11 though since, you know, the anime... it's so distracting :(((( I mean nothing against it, it's just so difficult to start writing again when you're binge watching a lot of Haikyuu and getting excited about everything lol**

 **Sorry, I'll contain myself :)**

 **Oh and thank you for the message ICan'tThinkOfACleverUsername! I'm so glad you are enjoying the story! Hope I can bring more great chapters to you!**

 **Here's 10 guys! Enjoy!**

* * *

The way back to Chikae's house was actually longer than Nishinoya thought. It's not necessarily a bad thing though since he enjoys spending time alone with her... even though they don't talk... and one of them wasn't even awake... But that's beside the point. Being with her makes him happy, that's all that he has to care about. So when coach was there at the door, ready waiting, the libero feels inside him a little bit of loneliness. He didn't want to let her go.

"She fell asleep on the way," Nishinoya explains as soon as he saw the coach quirks an eyebrow.

"Come inside," the young man says, "I actually wanted to talk to you."

 **Talk to me?** the boy wonders, he sure hopes that he's not in trouble of any sort. Maybe it's about the training menu? Maybe he should have practiced more tossing.

The train of thoughts keep running as he watches the coach carries Chikae into her bedroom. Come to think of it, he has never really had a chance to take a look around her house yet. He always leaves her right before her door. The room is small but nothing seems to be out of place. No grand decorative but it isn't boring either. It is certainly not as big as Chikae's old room that he barely had the chance to visit but this house has a cozy vibe to it. A small kotatsu sitting in the middle of the living room, highly possible that it is multi-functioned as dining table and a studying table. Next to the table a heater and papers with practice menus. Coach must have been working while he waits, huh?

Karasuno owes up so much to these two.

"Sorry for the mess," the young Ukai chuckles faintly, "We didn't have time to clean things up."

"Should have seen my room," Nishinoya grins, "This is nothing."

"Yeah. How is that suppose to make me feel better, you punk? I send my daughter to your room for studying ever-"

"I will clean up," the boy salutes, and breathes out in relief when he sees the disapproving look on coach's face subsides.

Keishin Ukai signals him to sit down before laying a dish full of cookies on the table and two cups of hot tea. Needless to say, the libero was taken aback by the sight since he never dares to assume that this man could cook let alone bake.

"You don't have to look at me that way alright?" Keishin Ukai glares, grumbling at the boy, " _Chikae_ made them."

He confirms, biting on one of the cookies. Nishinoya breathes a sigh of relief before picking up one and chomps down on it as well. It's domestic, he takes note, the cookie itself isn't extremely delicious but there is something about it that feels like home. It feels warm inside when people eat it.

"Kid seems a bit happier lately," the coach comments, as he reaches for the cup of tea, "Guess I'll have to thank you for that."

"Why me?" the boy asks, surprised at his coach's words, "I don't really do anything, you know."

"Nah, you gave her confidence. That's a lot."

"It's already there, coach." Nishinoya says, "She just needed to see it. _If_ I'm gonna take credit, I'll just say I managed to I convince her to see that. And that's not credit. I wanted to do that."

"Either way, I'm thankful," the young Ukai smiles, "I mean it."

"I'll gladly take it!" the boy grins right before his eye catches the number on the clock behind his coach.

It's late. He shouldn't stay out this long. He didn't tell Ma he would stay out this long either. He'll have hell when he sets foot inside the house for sure...

"I have to go, coach." he says, pushing the chair away to stand up. His coach does the same, only different in that the man hurries his way to get a bag and put all of cookies inside.

"Here." he hands the bag out, "Give this to your mother too. We always received so much from her."

"Thanks!", the boy replies, "I'll make sure to."

Δ

Her wake was light but it was still sudden. It was like something snapped inside of her, a strange call that pulls her out of the deep slumber she was in. And though it was sudden, Chikae wasn't shocked. Light hits her eyes gently thanks to the curtain blocking their blare from her. The girl sits right up, reaching out for her phone.

Two notifications, she sees. A text message from Yuu and a missed call from... Koushi-san?

 **What did he want to talk about, I wonder?** , she thinks, debating whether to call him first or see what Yuu wanted to say.

Chikae presses the phone symbol, waiting for the call to be connected. She'll text the libero back after this, it must be something important if Koushi-san called after such a long time.

"Hello?" a groggy voice greets her and she rechecks the phone.

6 a.m.

 **I just have the best timing in the world don't I?** she cringes.

"It's me," the girl groans, "Sorry I'll call you back later. Bad timi-"

"Chikae? No no no," Koushi-san's voice still seems tired, but at least it appears to be livelier now, "I'm up. I'm up."

" _You_ are not," Chikae chuckles, "It's okay. I can call back-"

"It's no big deal, Chikae." he says, yawning, and the girl could not help but chuckles at how cute his sleepy voice sounds. You try so hard, Koushi-san.

He probably notices too, her laugh, and asks, "What are you laughing about?"

"It's nothing," she replies, the smile never leaves her lips, "I just thought that you sounded really cute."

"Really now?"

"Yep!" the girl cheers, slightly happier when she hear a faint laugh coming from the other side of the line. Koushi-san, he really _is_ comforting to talk to, "So what did you call me about?" Chikae asks, "I think I was a sleep then so I didn't hear anything."

"Ah," the boy chuckles, "I wanted to check on you, I went to your house yesterday but you weren't I- nah, I wanted to hear your voice. You finally dropped in on our practice the other day but I never really get a chance to talk to you. I mean I'm not saying that you had to talk to me, I just wanted to..."

And like that, Chikae loses herself in his words. Her mind zones out on the kindness of Koushi-san's voice and the warmth that it is emitting throughout the air around her. It's good to know that there's always him worrying about her. No matter what happens, she could always find an ally in him.

"Did I say too much?" the third-year chuckles, his kind voice wraps itself around the girl, transferring the positive energy inside it through her veins.

"No," she shakes her head subconsciously, the words escape her mouth before she could stop them, "It's okay. I'm really happy that you would think of me this much. It's the same as when I was still in New Zealand too. Even when all those voice messages and 'Good mornings' were meant for Daichi Kubota, I'm still very happy to receive them. I liked your music taste too and now that I can see I really like that dress you chose for Daichi. Ah great now I'm babbling. But I mean it. You have a good sense I bet your casual outfits look good too"

Something like a snort comes out from Koushi-san's side, "You're pretty cute yourself, Chicchan."

"I mean it, really!" she tries to reason, "I sort of want to see you in normal clothes-"

"You _can_ actually," he claims, "that is if you _agree_ to come with me to the Light Up festival this weekend. It's in the neighboring town so it's a bit far away but..."

"I'd love too!" she cheers, "I'll make sure my schedule is open!"

"Then it's settled!"

Her senior states, right before he lets out another yawn. That just returns all the guilt she felt for calling him this early in the morning. "I'm so sorry. I didn't check the time before calling so-"

"Nah, I told you it's no big deal. It's actually really nice to hear your voice early in the morning."

"It's kinda like I'm back in New Zealand for some reason. It's a bit nostalgic."

"It does feel like a long time since we've talked huh-Oh rats, I'm gonna have to get ready for morning practice."

"Go. Have a great practice, Koushi-san."

"Talk to you later, Chicchan."

And she cuts off the call, finally decide that she needs to get out of her bed. The smell of morning coffee leaves her with a smile. Chikae twisted her door knob and pushes the door out of her way.

"Good morning," she was the first one to greet.

Her father follows, greeting back with a comment about her being up early.

"My body'saching _all over_ ," she proceed to complain.

"I know," Dad chortles, "By the way Nishinoya had to carry you back here, I was pretty sure you'll have a painful day today."

"Right," the girl groans, "It'll be awkward as shit later."

She drops down next to the table. Sitting down gently didn't seem like an option for her since the moment she tries to bend down, using her hand as a cushion, her legs just give in resulting in a shock wave of pain spreading throughout her body.

"Nahhhh, that punk actually seems pretty happy he got a chance to carry you home."

Keishin Ukai says as he pours the stew over the rice, making sure to put more meat on Chikae's plate than on his. She needs to mend those muscle tissue of her if she wants to be able to get up tomorrow too. The young man sets the two plates down, before taking off the apron and signal her to eat.

"Thank you for the meal," his daughter claps her hands together around the same time he sits down and Keishin couldn't hold back his happiness when he looks at her. Things seem to have calm down now. Even though this child has not been very well for the last few days, and he had to bow down to that cocky dean he hated ever since the day he started his term in Karasuno, it seems like the struggle was worthwhile. Chikae is without a doubt much happier now than she is before. If anything, she seems even more alive. Hell, he didn't even dare to dream that she would ask him to let her join the Neighbor team's practice again.

Chikae used to hate it there, but she even manages to enjoy herself there as well. Maybe things are starting to look up for the two of them. After Chikae's suspension, they can really get a new start. Even with a suspension, Keishin Ukai doesn't even worry that much. His child is a bright one, there's no stopping this girl when she sets her mind to it.

"So what's your plan for today?" he asks, a little bit surprised at her speed consuming his cooking. Is he getting a hang of this?

"Imma go over to the Shimada Mart," Chikae answers, "I want to help a round with the store."

"Oh?"

"I want to learn how to take care of the store," his child smiles, "I mean if I can take care of the store then one of these days you or old man Shimada can train with the boys right? I saw the game with Ougi Minami-"

"I _knew_ I saw you that day."

"-Great gramps took me there, but I mean the team is doing really well, Yamaguchi apparently is improving a lot too-"

"He is."

"-soooo I think that maybe I should help out by giving you guys more time to preps them for the national, yeah?"

Keishin turns quiet, his eyes never leave her smirk. Lifting his hand up and reaches for Chikae's head, Kieshin shuffles her hair wildly, disregard the complaints from her as he cackles, "You're a good kid, Chikae."

"I learnt from the best," she comes back, wittily

"And obviously getting better at flattering too."

"Told ya I learnt from the best," his child titters, before smack one on the table, her eyes lit up, "Speaking of plans~", she starts, "I'm hanging out with Koushi-san this weekend. There's a lighting up event, and he invited me."

"Go have fun then," Keishin says, standing up from the floor his hand carrying the finished plate.

"It's strange for you to agree so quickly." Chikae comments flicking her hand at him, still half way from standing up properly.

But Keishin just smirks, his gaze dawns on her with sheer amusement. He feels bad for Nishinoya a bit but Sugawara apparently was faster this time. It's not his business to get involve with their relationship though if it is, the young Ukai is all for-Sugawara. He has no beef against Nishinoya, but Chikae just seem so much safer if she hangs out with the setter. Nishinoya is a bit too... heated for her.

"Can't say no," he shrugs with a grin on his face, and a coyly teasing look in his eyes, "After all _you're_ beaming so happy about it. Right, I gotta get the shop open."

"I'll take care of the dishes." Chikae replies and the young Ukai grabs his jacket and truck's key.

"Have a good day." he says to her, before hurrying out the door and leave for work. It's tiring for sure waking up early in the morning everyday to open shop but if he can share breakfast with his daughter like this, it's worth the effort for Keishin.

Δ

Shimada Mart doesn't seem as crowded as Chikae thought. Given that it is weekdays, the girl had expected guests to flood into the store. Housewives are their main customers but with the whole town stocking up for winter, she did hope that she might get to see first hand of how Shimada-san handles large number of guests.

But instead most of the time they were free. Doing the clerk work isn't hard. It doesn't take much practice just hovering goods before the scanner and wait for the beeps. So the young man sent her to set up all the goods inside the store.

The day goes on slow, too slow for her liking actually. It's not a bad thing to have less customer. You earn the same amount but with less work. Everybody likes that. It's just when it's not enough customer and you still earn the same amount, it starts to get really difficult to deal with the guilt of receiving your money because you don't really think you deserve it.

"Exchuse me," a cute little voice sounds behind her and Chikae turns back from her crouching position to see a little girl, no older than ten fidgeting.

"Hello there," she cracks a smile at the little customer, "What do you need?"

"My mom told me to get weggs for dinner," the little one says, "My brother likes to eat raw wegg with his rice."

"I see." Chikae chuckles, "Did you mom say which brand to buy then?"

"Nwo", she answers, "Last time the shopkeppwer gave me twen!"

 **Oh!** , the brand name flashes through her mind and Chikae takes the little girl's hand leading her to the egg section.

She picks the kid up and let her takes out the carton box herself, which seems to have made her very happy.

"Thank you miss!" the little one says, "Shooyoo will like this a lot."

 **Hinata? Ahhh so that's what it is** , a faint smile crosses her lips when Chikae realized that the kid share the same hair color with the first year. This is Hinata's little sister huh? Not as loud as her brother but evidently much cuter.

From a far, as sudden call rings. "Natsu," the new voice says, just as she sees a young woman closing her distance with them. Possibly Hinata's mother. She's beautiful, the girl notes.

"Mama!" Natsu cheers, rushing back to the young woman.

"Be careful!" Hinata's mother scolds, "You're gonna drop the eggs if you run, Natsu."

The scene makes Chikae laughs. The girl starts to wonder if she was like this too, so innocently running towards her mother.

 _ **"Tohru! I got the bread!"**_

An unforeseen voice echoes through the atmosphere surprising her. What was that all about, the girl wonders alone when the round she made to search for the source of the voice yields no result, **Maybe I'm just imagining things?**

It's awfully strange how she could just hear a young voice when the only kid she could see is Natsu alone.

"We're going back, Natsu. Say goodbye to the kind miss." Hinata's mother smiles, gesturing towards Chikae.

"Bwai Bwai!" Natsu waves at her and Chikae too in returns faintly reply the act with a small wave.

"Have a good meal, Natsu." she says, watching the two heading to the register. Little Natsu clings onto her mother, cackling as she goes on about all the dishes they would eat and Mrs. Hinata in turn, gives out kind chuckles as responses.

 **Happy house** , Chikae smiles, returning to her job of stacking up Pepsi bottles. Well, she doesn't really like raw egg with rice like Hinata but eggroll might not be such a bad idea for tonight's meal. If anything, dad seems to like it too.

"Right!" she tells herself, "Let's get this thing done and get cooking!"

* * *

 **What do you guys think about Natsu? :))) I love Hinata's sister so much ;))) She's so adorable and did you know there's actually a story for her? Like her encounter with Asahi and it's just hilarious!**

 **Oh and I didn't forget! I only own Chikae! I'll see y'all again next chapter!**


	11. Chapter 11

**HEY! OMG it's been so long! And I'm so sorry for it to be so long! :((((**

 **Thank you EthisEmina for favoriting this story~! And thank you choeubeen for favoriting Scorcher! I am super happy to see occasionally there are more people liking Scorcher! It's really up lifting to see people enjoying my writing!**

 **I decided to do something differently in this chapter so if you want to comment anything on it, please do 3**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Blood runs cold through her veins as Chikae fails to tear her eyes away from the sight of their Captain lying on the ground.

"Daichi-san!" she shouts, leaving her seat in the audience bench and rushes towards the balcony, calling out to the third-year.

The scene plays out inside her head over and over again. Their game with Wakunan. Nishinoya invited her to come and watch right after their victory against Jouzenji. Karasuno was in the lead when Wakunan strikes down one ball at them. She saw Tanaka running in to save it, then Daichi-san too almost at the same time.

The stadium is in shock, still unsure of what happened on their side of the court that could have possibly left a player on the ground. But Chikae knows what happened. Her eyes never leave the ball so if anyone goes near it, she sees. And she saw that loud, strong impact between their captain and the wing spiker.

"Daichi-san! Daichi-san!" the girl continues to call, hoping that her voice would reach him some way. It's almost blank in her head, everything was white except for the buzzing sound that drives her crazy with dizziness.

Her nose stings and something swells up inside her chest. It has been a while and he still hasn't get up yet. **Come on** , she wills, **Please be okay. Please be okay!**

When her brain feels like it has calmed down enough to think, a new order was put out for her a accomplish. Chikae rushes towards the stairs, jumping steps to cut down the time she needs to get to them. She has to be there. The team needs her. She has to be there for them.

After almost tripping on the last step, she finally manages to reach the first floor. Chikae turns left, dashing in uncertainty before running into a security guard standing in front of the door to the court. She could hear the boys calling out to Daichi-san, and even hearing the boy himself replying to each of the member.

She needs to help them. Dad certainly would not risk putting the captain into the game once more. Instead, he would most likely take Daichi-san to the infirmary to make sure if he is okay. Karasuno would lose their coach's guidance for who knows how long. There is no way in hell Chikae could permit that. The least she could do is to take the third-year out to check his injury, and she's willing to do almost anything that helps.

"Stop!" the guard puts out his hand, preventing her from getting inside. It's just one more step. Why?!

"Please _let_ me _in_!" Chikae begs, "My friend is in there! I am with Karasuno's team!"

"I'm sorry but we can't just let anyone in when the match is-"

"My _friend_ is injured! _Let me in_!"

"Please let her in, Gotou-san." A sudden voice appears behind her – Another player whose face she's not familiar with.

"Ah, Oikawa-kun," the guard greets, "Even if it's you, I can't just let someone in like this. I'll get into trouble."

" _Please,_ " Chikae pushes.

But she had no chance. The boy name Oikawa was quick to pull her back, his palm tightly wraps around her wrist. "Le-"

"We should go," he commands, dragging her away from the court's door. Her sight on the guard never wavers, however as she bitterly accepts the distance that keeps increasing between her and him. She tries to fight back, yanking herself away from this young man but his grip on her was stronger. " _Stop_ resisting," he warns, "There's a door in the back. You can get the infirmary from there."

 **He's helping me?** Chikae stops, somewhere unknown in the back of her mind, a chime rings.

"Thank you," she says, retracting her arm from him, massaging the aching sensation this boy left on her wrist. He got strength. No doubt about that.

"Don't thank me," Oikawa stares at her, "You owe me."

"I do," the girl nods, "Big time. But I want to say thanks... Oikawa-san? I'll find a way to return the favo-"

"Oikawa-san?" the boy asks, seemingly confused at her words.

"That is your name? I heard the guard call you t-"

"Why are you not calling me Tohru, Daichi?"

"Daichi?" Chikae takes a step back away from the boy. Who is he? He knows Daichi. What was their relationship?, "I'm sorry I don't think we have met."

She does a rerun inside her head, tries searching every corner of memory that she knows, looking for this boy. She doesn't know him. Chikae doesn't know him. But if what this guy is saying is true then Daichi Kubota does. Only one problem. She's not Daichi Kubota, not anymore. The last thing Chikae expected now is for the past to catch up to her.

"What happened to you?" Oikawa pushes, grabbing her wrist once again as soon as he sees she was trying to exit herself out of the situation.

"I'm sorry but I don't know you," she pulls away, this time with more force. And as soon as the girl managed to tear her wrist away from Oikawa's hand, she quickly make a slight bow and dashes away before anything else could stop her from getting to their captain.

Now that she is far from the unusual stranger who claims to be acquaintances with her, Chikae's heart starts to pound louder and louder the closer she get to the infirmary door. She peers inside, seeing Daichi-san lying on the white sheeted bed. His head is bandaged, and he seems to be resting but there was no sight of her father being anywhere near him.

"Hey," speak of the devil, his voice appears right behind her. Chikae turns back, saddened by the sight of his tired face. He's got a team that's counting on him now more than ever with their captain no longer fighting fit.

"How are you feeling?" she asks, though already know the answer.

"Better now that Sawamura is okay," he says, "Can you watch him for me? I've gotta get b-"

"Go. First set is about to end. I don't think anyone who is serving is doing very well. I got a glimpse at the ball but you really should go back."

"I will. Thanks, kiddo."

"Win us one, Dad."

She waves at him, long and slow until his silhouette is completely gone before quietly sliding the door to the infirmary open. Their captain looks to be asleep, his eyebrows fuses as if either he is in pain or he is thinking about what is going on with the match. Knowing him, she can't really tell which was right or if both was the correct answer.

Chikae pulls out a chair and get herself seated. Her mind is also straying off to the game. Then, how useless she was when things gone south. How she could only watch as the team takes the fall right in front of her eyes.

"Guess I'm not up to the task as I should be, huh?" she whispers to herself.

Evidently somebody heard that. "You're not to blame," Daichi-san suddenly takes over.

"Captain!" she cheers, possibly a tad too loud, "How are you feeling?"

"I just lost a tooth," he laughs, "but I will be fine."

"I'm glad." Chikae comments, "You should rest. I'm going to get back to the game."

"Believe me I would like to rest," the captain lets out a weak chuckle, "But I am banned from joining the game at this point. That doesn't mean I won't try to get back to the court."

"Yeah like hell I'm letting you."

She could never question the will power of their captain. The look in his eyes clear away any of the doubts she could have regarding him skipping out this place to join the game again. When he is committed enough, hell knows what this seemingly calm and collected boy would do. And she's not going to just let him make a bad decision that could have affect the whole team. She might have not been able to stop the accident from happening, but she sure as heck can stop the third year from further injuring himself.

"My dad is out there," Chikae sighs, "I'm sure everything will be okay."

"You know it's not that, Chicchan." Daichi-san shakes his head, "And I know you feel the same way too."

She snorts, "Yeah. If feel the same way is feeling like _shit_ when I can only watch from afar and do nothing when you guys got hurt then yeah, I feel the same way."

"Chicchan," their captain exhales tiredly, "It's not your-"

"It _is_ my fault," there was no way she was going to listen, the more anyone told her she's not wrong, so she snaps, "I did this to myself, _I_ made the decision that resulted in _me_ being unable to help you all. I am responsible for all of this."

"Chikae," the abrupt unfamiliar term of calling takes her aback, " _I_ was the one who wanted to make that receive. _I_ was the one who got into everyone's way. You didn't pushed me, you didn't spike that ball towards us. If anything, you came to watch us. You were here for us, Chikae and there's no more help that could make us more sure than you being here. We are indebted to you, and it's a debt too long over due too."

"I wanted to help you guys," something like a wave of sadness washes over her, Chikae chokes, didn't even realize that she was almost crying, "I wanted to do something but I couldn't even get over one guard to be with you all."

She rest a hand on what little space she has right above her heart. "It's in here," she says, "I can feel Daichi Kubota right here, haunting me with her regrets for leaving you guys to fight alone against Seijoh. And the more I feel it, the more it's becoming my own too."

"You didn't leave us, Chikae," Daichi-san smiles, "And don't you worry. Whoever is waiting for us next, we'll win over Wakunan, and advance to the next round fighting together with you."

His words make her smile. Though faint and undeceivable, it was a smile nonetheless. Daichi-san is injured, and she needed him to take care of her. How pathetic.

Apparently volleyball training is not enough. She doesn't have the mental strength to handle this yet but she doesn't want to give up on herself either. She wants too much when her capacity is too little. Chikae knows now that she needs to up her game in an entirely different aspect, and the possible way for her to do that most likely would start with the Light Up festival. She needs to open up to these people if she wants to work together with them. She can't run away anymore.

And she isn't planning on doing so either.

Δ

Sawamura keeps his eyes on the girl sitting right in front of him. She has been sitting still for the last few minutes and the captain thinks he knows why.

"Chicchan," he calls out. But there is no answer. Chikae looks like she is reading that book they left on the table. The only strange thing about it would be she hasn't flipped a page for five minutes already. Taking that long is just strange with anyone reading a children book.

The girl doesn't close her eyes like usual but she is definitely reading the game right now. Without even needing to take off her shoes, just pure concentration. She doesn't want to worry him, that's why she couldn't take off her shoes. Or could it be that she has been training, waiting for the day she can show them her new self, stronger than before, stronger than her past.

"I guess we're not the only ones who've improved after all these months," the boy smiles, quietly gets off the bed.

 **I gotta get back** , he thinks to himself, **Even Chicchan is working her best to help the team. I can't be dilly dally around like this.**

It doesn't hurt when he turns his head any more, now should be safe enough for him to ease himself into the game again. The nurse herself says that he should be alright. Not joining the game is only a recommendation, not a direct order.

He should be fine.

It should be fine.

A sudden crash sound startles him. Chikae was standing up, pale faced.

Something like a punch lands in his heart when the girl dashes out of the room. What happened? the captain dreads, following the girl's outside. She's fast, he takes notes, seeing that she is already nothing but a back of a silhouette now.

 **Where did she go?** Sawamura looks around, slowing down his pace a little bit.

"Captain!" Yachi's voice comes out of nowhere, grabbing his attention.

"What are you doing here?" he asks, surprised by the same flustered look on the girl's face.

"Coach's...daughter told me to take care of you-"

"Chikae?" the boy pushes, "Where is she now? How is the game?"

"I don't know where she went but the team is not doing very well."

Those words hit him like a rock. **I knew it** , he growls, **I should have returned earlier. I could have done something!**

"DON'T YOU FUCKING LOSE!" a loud yell resonates through the wall the moment he comes closer to the court.

There before his eyes, blinding light from the ceiling lamps, under them a tiny figure stands out, making herself clear before thousands of people.

"DON'T YOU _DARE_ FUCKING LOSE!" Chikae lets out another shout, seems like she's barely able to keep herself contained behind that balcony bar, "Karasunoooo! _Fight_!"

"OH!" and the team shouts back.

Sawamura takes a step back, a bitter smile on his face. It's not his time to be out here. If he's one the court right now it'll only break their rhythm.

They'll be alright.

He turns away. **Yeah, they'll be alright.**

Δ

The whistle blows twice and Chikae sits back down, letting out a sigh of relief. Daichi-san also seems to be okay too. Guess all's well that ends well.

She picks her bag up, swings it over her shoulder and leaves the bench. Other audiences' eyes were on her, especially those who sits near the area of her seat. **Yeah, take a picture why don't you? Is it that rare to shout during a game?**

The girl heads for the stairs, this time going much slower than the last. She needs to compose herself too after what happened. Not being able to be there for the team when shit hits the fan was bad. She's gonna make sure something like that would never happen again.

"Chikae," Dad calls her from behind, and when she turns back, Chikae sees a big smile on his face, "I'm glad you made it."

"Nowhere else I'd rather be," she grins back, "Congrats. And thanks for the heart attacks."

"Ennoshita obviously has a lot to work on," the young Ukai says, "But I see that you, though pretty much got it together, kid."

He offers a file forwards, and she takes the file, opens it to see. "This is..." she whispers out when the document appears before her eyes.

"SPRING-HIGH MIYAGI PREFECTURE REPRESENTATIVE PLAY-OFFS APPLICATION FORM" – the letters are written in bold. And the next thing to hit her eyes were the position.

Substitutional coach: Chikae Ukai – there on the paper it was written.

"Dad," she calls, "I never heard of this before."

"I sort of forced Takeda-sensei into doing this," the young man confesses, "The man has a knack for finding loopholes or something I swear. But we've finally found something that-Ah hell, I signed you up. I just hope that you would be up to it. Frankly I had doubts when you weren't looking very well during August so I sort of just shut up about it but seeing you standing up and shout out to the team, being there for them emotionally, I knew that I made the right choice."

"I-I don't know what to say." she stutters.

"Say yes because I wanna see you coach the next game-"

"Crazycoachsays _what?_ "

"I had to leave the court when Sawamura was down," her father takes off his hair band, swipes his hair back and puts it back on again. His eyes dead serious staring at her, "It makes me realize that the team need someone who can step in if I had to leave the court. I reckon it's best if it's you, Chikae."

"But-"

"You can do this." he grabs her shoulders, "I've seen you train with all those kids at Gramps's place and the Neighborhood team, I saw the way you analyzed different play style and comes up with plans to counter. You can do this. And I'll be right there to support you."

Chikae couldn't say a thing back at her dad. Karasuno just barely got out of a game without their captain with a few scratches, now her dad wants to put them through a game without their coach?! OR actually worse with _her_ as the coach?!

In what world does that makes sense? She doesn't even know what their next opponent is capable of. Hell, she doesn't even know who their next opponent is!

 **Ohshitohshitohshit** , the girl chants, **Ohhhh my god. Ohhh my god...**

"Come on," the young Ukai says, pulling at her wrist, "I just got a text from Sawamura. The match is over. We're gotta meet the boys at the sub-court."

And she lets him drag her along, thoughts were racing inside her head too fast for Chikae to catch on any certain one except how bad of an idea her being a coach is.

Dad can't be in his right mind... right?

Δ

They run into the team just as the boys were coming out from finishing their warm-up.

"Gather here!" she hears her dad call them, "I've got some announcement to make."

"Yes coach!" the team replies as they close up the distance between Chikae and them. And god help her, she just wants to run away the closer they get.

She can't do what her dad does! He has experience, and she has what? Anxiety?

"You know who's next right?" the young Ukai smirks, "We'll get our revenge. Let's beat Seijoh and advance to the next round!"

"Yeah!" the rest cheers. Only if they know what is in store for them.

The light push from her father at the back startles her more than a little. Unknowingly, Chikae takes a big inhale and freezes up. "And here's your coach for the game." he says. She doesn't even need to look to know dad is pointing at her. Hinata's cry makes it clear enough. As for those who doesn't make a sound, shock is her best guess for the cause.

"I-" the girl opens her mouth to say but quickly regrets it when the thing that came out was a weirdly high-pitched gagging sound.

"Sounds fun!" Nishinoya laughs, "Maybe this will shock Seijoh into losing."

"Nishinoya, that's... not really helping..." Asahi-san speaks shakily, "I-I'm sure you do g-g-great, Chicchan."

"Asahi!" Daichi-san snaps before coming back to her, "Toldya we'll be fighting together," he grins, "Chikae, please take care of us." and bows.

"PLEASE TAKE CARE OF US!" the other follows. Chikae just stands there, like a stone, rigidly bows back. "P-Please take care of me too," she says. The captain's one-missing tooth smile is neither heart-warming nor tranquil. Nope. Doesn't help _at all._

"Let's go!" the captain commands, and after a loud shout, the team moves, entering the court.

The Air Salonpas smell is strong as ever and lights are blaring like usual. Chikae feels sick, though she is no longer sure if that is because of the nervousness or the red-bean dumpling she hurriedly ate when dad told her to.

"You'll be fine," Koushi-san stands next to her, "I trust you."

"Koushi-san," Chikae says

"Hm?" the boy replies, not a moment too soon because the moment he faces her way, her legs half gives out on her. The girl clings on to him, her fingers trembly gripping on his shirt.

"I feel like I'm gonna hurl," Chikae whispers.

And as soon as he hears it, Koushi-san panics. She can feel his body tenses up as if trying to decide whether or not he should remove her from the vicinity that she is right now so that even if she projectile vomits it would not ruin his uniform.

"Chikae!" a familiar voice calls her.

"Yuu," she greets, even more nauseous now that she sees his confident smile.

But his gentle hands that strongly clasp around her face shocks away the fear almost too instantly. "We can do this," the little libero says, his amber eyes stare straight into hers. It seems like his warmth is spreading into her hearts too.

"I have nylon bags if you need!" Hinata tugs the bags in front of her, only to be stopped by his rival.

"You idiot," Kageyama refutes, "It's obviously better for her to drink medicine if she feels sick."

" _You're_ the idiot. She's just nervous."

"Only _you_ would get sick when you are nervous."

"What you mean by that?!"

"Idiots."

"What you say, Tsukishima?!"

"Cut it out!"

"See?" Yuu chuckles, "We're alright"

 **Yeah** , the girl tells herself, making another inhale as she close her eyes. The cheering from all sides slowly disappear, melting away until there is only her heartbeats left to listen. **Beat slower** , Chikae orders, taking breaths in and out, tuning in to the steady heartbeats that are now calm and collected.

The girl exhales through her mouth. One, two, three, she counts in her head, and opens up her eyes. She hears the crowd. And she sees the thousands of people in this building. But none of that matter. None of that matter because nothing is louder, nothing is brighter than the glistering passion radiating off these boys standing in from of her right now.

"Victory!" she shouts.

And they reply, "VICTORY!"

* * *

 **Do you think it's weird that I'd always nag my beta Kadinbear for a review after every chapter even though I should have technically get used to all the butterflies in my stomach by now? :)**

 **I guess I'll never stop being nervous whenever I press "Post chapter". I'm such a dummy :(**

 **But I do enjoy the thrill that this nervousness is giving me.**

 **Until next chapter, folks!**

 **Disclaimer: Chikae ( _still_ remember :") **


	12. Chapter 12

**Ey! You guys well? Here's 12!**

 **Did I keep ya'll waiting? :)))**

 **I'm so sorry :((**

 **Please enjoy!**

* * *

"We'll go with the normal formation," Keishin Ukai speaks, pointing at the board in his hands, "But Chikae hasn't been practicing with you lot at all, so she might have problem syncing in the rhythm that you are all used to."

Chikae shakes her head, "Not a problem," she says, "I can handle it. I'll catch up."

"Don't overdo it," Koushi-san puts his hand on her shoulder, gripping, "We need your guidance for the game. If you pass out like last time..."

The senior stops mid sentence, letting her finish it by herself. The girl knows that he is worry but there is just something from deep inside her that snapped at the setter's statement.

"This is our revenge," Chikae replies, rolling up her sleeves, "If I don't overdo it. Then there is no other chance for me to."

Everything around her seems to freeze for a second when a loud heartbeat enters her hearing range. **Was that me?** she wonders, resting her hand on her chest, **Or... was it you, Daichi?**

She knows that she wants to win this, together with the boys as Chikae, but the girl is sure enough too that Daichi is also here with them right now. She can't really put an exact word on it but she can feel her past self's aura lurking around, hovering over their presences and as if visible, standing by Hinata and Tobio's side on the court, checking out their strategy for the game.

 **You want to win too, don't you?** Chikae asks before turning back to the strategy board.

"I say we hit them with all we've got from the beginning," she says, "Seijoh won last time so they will pressurize right from the start. They'd want to pin the last defeat on us I reckon, so we show 'em we ain't who we were."

"Same thoughts," Dad agrees, "Besides, I think it's good that you get as much information on both teams as soon as it permits."

"Sounds good," the girl concurs, turning back to the court to call the rest of the team back. She notices that Oikawa-san was staring and slightly makes a bow. His reaction was swift but it did not go unnoticed. Before flashing a smile at her, his eyes were drilling at hers like the was trying to say something, something important. She doesn't know what it is but if she has to guess, Chikae would place her bet on their unusual encounter during the last game and how he is mysteriously connected to her in some way. But none of that really matters right now or should matter at all because they are going up against each other. Like Tanaka said "All those who on this side are mates," she can't let anything stand in the way of Karasuno's victory.

"Hey guys!", Chikae calls, "It's time."

Right after her call, the whole team gathers. She takes one long, good look at their faces and takes a breath in. All of their heartbeats resonate inside of her. The boys are calm. They are ready.

"We're receiving," Daichi-san informs and the girl makes a nod, signaling that it's clearly heard.

 **It's time.**

"Here." her dad takes his jacket off, putting it on her, "I'll be right here, coach."

Chikae makes a big exhale and joins Takeda-sensei and Kiyoko-san's side. She takes a look at all of their member lining up for greetings. Their eyes full of hope for her.

 **They believe in me** , she thinks, **I just have to believe in myself too.**

"LET'S HAVE A GOOD GAME!"

Both side shouts out and right after, she makes a deep bow to Seijoh's coaching board.

They seem surprised to see her and not dad but she brushes the looks off, returning to bow to the referees. "Please take care of us," Chikae says, taking their handshakes. The girl can hear the entire stadium abruptly break into confusion when they see her. Some voices worried, some doubtful. Some wondering if this is another strange tactic that the unpredictable team of the league pulls in order to win.

But she will herself to drown those voices. They are waiting for her. So Chikae runs back to the bench, tapping each of the boys on the shoulder.

"I'm scared," she confesses, "You guys are one of the best teams I know, and these guys bested you, so I don't really know what to do about it."

Hinata cringes.

" _But,_ " she continues, giving the kid a smile, "We're not coming here to stop. For us as we are right now, there's no next year. We win this today. Together. Captain if you please."

Daichi-san puts his hand in, and everyone follows, "Karasunooooo! _Fight!_ "

" _OH!_ "

Δ

Ball goes up. Something like a thunder sound echoes throughout the court when Oikawa-san's touches the surface of it.

"Left," Chikae mumbles, eyes glue on the yellow and blue object.

Fast as a lion, Daichi-san was there to save it.

"Nice receive," she comments, "But not enough force."

The ball goes just right over the net, and her heart almost stop at the sight of a Seijoh's player jumping right above it. Hinata was there as well but there is no point. The height difference is too big.

The Seijoh player knocks the ball down. Too slow. Tobio got it.

That was a good save. A really too damn close one but they managed. Oikawa-san's serve is no joke. Unless they do something about the defense, Karasuno _will_ lose points because of them. He's a skilled player that single-handedly lead the opponents team to defeat theirs. Even with Dad there last time, they still couldn't win.

Meaning that Karasuno must have been practicing a lot to get over whatever had stopped them mid way last time.

Yuu make a jump for the ball the moment it bounces off Tobio. Libero toss?

Chikae quickly notes the move down inside her head as soon as she sees Asahi-san spikes the ball straight down on Seijoh's court. First point is theirs. That's good. That ought to boost the team's morale up by a lot.

So Yuu and Asahi-san is also a set. Apparently, they have done _much_ more training than she thought they did the past few months.

"Here we go," Chikae lets out a smirk, "Bring it on, Seijoh"

Δ

Sugawara's eyes could not leave the small figure sitting in the middle of the bench with her hand clasp together making a base for a chin to rest on. The air around Chicchan is simply suffocating at the moment; it's as if her concentration is sucking out all of the oxygen, using it as fuel for analyzing. Being on the substitute side for the entire Inter-High, the boy is pretty much familiar with her way of work but this is a totally different girl. Everything about her seems more focused, more sharpened. Before she was an expertise in predicting game's flow but Chicchan right now is more ferocious with skill and possibility. It's almost like she's constantly observing every movement on the court, building up scenarios and breaking down scenarios as she goes about her planning. The nimiety in her strategy making process is frightening to say the least.

 _ **"This is our revenge. If I don't overdo it. Then there is no other chance for me to"**_ , her words floats around him like fragrance. There was a certain combative to it the way Chikae looks at him when she said that. But it doesn't mean that she's not right.

Tsukishima jumps, completely shutting down the spike from Seijoh's number three. Karasuno is still in the lead.

"Nice block!" Sugawara shouts.

Hinata is in the court now. "Good job," the boy says to Nishinoya as soon as the libero walks out of the court, handing him a drink.

He takes it, hurriedly sip a few sips before asking, "Chikae seems..."

"She's been like that since the whistle blew." Sugawara comments, "I can't really see it but it feel like we are not the only one who has skilled up."

"Damn right," the libero comments.

The ball is up and Hinata goes in for a strike. The knocked the ball off, and the third-year's heart stops for a second, feeling like all the bad from their last defeat is crawling back up his spine. But the eleven printed shirt blocks his sight as the ball goes up again.

"MFE ONE TSUKKI!" from beside them, Yamaguchi shouts.

 **He tripped over his words** , the boy cringes, but is happy that their first year was there and had it covered. It went to Seijoh's side but the receive was good enough to make it a hard save. Sugawara was almost glad that Oikawa had a difficult time chasing after the ball but he's more worried about Hinata.

The kid was evidently not calm when he made that spike. He needs to calm dow-

A kick from Kageyama came unexpectedly. Sugawara doesn't know whether or not that was a good move to make. Clearly Kageyama made his attempt to calm Hinata down but kicking your teammate in the butt neither seem necessary nor appropriate at the moment.

"KEEP YOU HEAD... PUT STRAIGHT, DUMBASS!", the first-year scolds loudly and the older setter doesn't know if he should be the one to say "Right back at you."

At this point he can't even tell if the team is just excited or scared. Seijoh comes in for another attack.

The ball bounces off Hinata's forearm.

It's their chance now.

 **Go** , Sugawara chants, **Go and smash that defeat down their court!**

Δ

Points have been evenly scored between the two teams. Chikae was glad when Karasuno had a lead a few moments ago but as expected of Seijoh, they are quick to catch up back to the rhythm. It's close.

22-21 isn't a good place to be.

Both sides are too close to the winning point that she can't tell for sure which will have the upper hand in the few minutes to come.

Seijoh functions like a clock – extremely precise. She needs to break away that clock. But as long as Oikawa-san is still on the court, the clock is still running.

Oikawa-san is the key. He's the one that is pointing each member to the right direction. Their play is like mirror opposite to Karasuno. Seijoh does make mistakes but compared to them, karasuno's starting members make more. Especially the first-years. Statistically speaking, they would have been much stronger if the third-years and second-years didn't have to cover for the stunts that Hinata and Tobio made but it is probably those stunts that got the team to stick together throughout their peculiar play style.

Seijoh just forced Hinata's spike course just a second ago too. The kid is still too inexperienced for this.

"If only I can be out there," the girl says to herself.

Hinata makes a jump returning Seijoh's ball straight back to their court.

It's 23-21 now.

Good work, Hinata. Just a bit more and the first set is theirs. Or at least that is what she thought until the atmosphere around the stadium suddenly changes. A dreadful aura emits from Seijoh's side, breaking Chikae out of her focus.

There is something extremely familiar about this feeling but she can't put a word on it. What was it? It's like the name was at the tip of her tongue but she can't manage to get it out of her.

A noise that resemble nothing but an explosion roars through the place and she feels the ground vibrates under her feet. The ball slows down then comes to a stop.

That was Oikawa-san's serve. But that was not the serves that he makes during the entire set. Did he just get even stronger than before?

Whistle blows and her eyes are on the scoreboard.

24-22. They got lucky.

But how long will luck last because as far as she knows, if Oikawa-san manages to get the hang of that last serve she just saw, Karasuno is in _big_ trouble.

24-23.

Asahi-san wasn't fast enough.

Another tweet rings and the girl looks to see a new face. Seijoh is substituting. Why this time in the game? Are they trying to cut Karasuno's flow? Or is this boy their secret weapon?

Sejoh's number four serves, and Daichi-san receives, a slightly bit too short but doesn't seem unmanageable. Tanaka comes in for a strike, but they knock it away. It's free ball now. Crap.

Oikawa-san closes up. Is he gonna spike?

No. That's a toss. Most likely to that same number twelves that received Hinata's spike. The kid will be alright. Number twelve is not a match for Hinat-

 **What the-** , Chikae gasps.

The sub kid that just came out suddenly barges in mid toss.

Out of bounds.

She drops down on the seat, heart beating like a runaway train. Lucky, Chikae almost cries. They really got lucky at the last moment. Seijoh's mistake gave them the first set.

That last spike happened in slow motion for her. _No one_ on the court was reacting to it. But because of that, Chikae now knows the fear of how _fast_ that kid must have been for even Oikawa-san to be rendered useless against his spontaneous attack.

That kid was not a starting member so chances are this is his first game, since he just break the team's rhythm too that means the chances are even higher. Technically saying there's a 65% chance that kid just started his official game today. He's bounded to be nervous. No, he doesn't look like the type to be nervous.

"Kiyoko-san!" Chikae calls out to the manager, who is now handing out drinks to the team, "Please get me all we know about the kid who just got sub-in. Tobio, a word."

"Yes." the boy replies, running to her side, the bottle still in his hand.

"You knew these players, correct?" she asks.

"Not number sixteen though," he answers, "I just know that since he's subbing for Kunimi, he's gotta be smart".

"Alright," Chikae nods, "Thanks."

The team looks fine. Tired but not exhausted. They are still up for it. Her only worries are Oikawa-san's serve and Kunimi's replacement. If those two work well together, they'll have hell to go against.

She can't let that happen. She won't.

"Ukai-kun. We need to change places." Takeda-sensei reminds her and Chikae, as if snapped out a daydream, flustered.

"O-Okay." she replies and hurriedly follows the teacher.

A firm hand rested on her shoulder as she sees from the corner of her eyes, Koushi-san leaning in. "You're too tense." he says, "Talk to the team, Chicchan. You are the coach."

She stops, as his words process through her head. She wasn't communicating? The girl didn't even realize that. She was only focusing on the game since... **No. I can't make excuses** , Chikae scolds internally, **I gotta be here for them.**

Inhaling a big gasp of breath, she spits it out and slaps both hand on her face.

It stings.

But her head feels clearer.

"Right." Chikae huffs, "We're taking the next set too!"

Δ

Her blood freezes when Oikawa-san makes his serve. The speed at which the ball travels. It's too fast for her to think that it's produced by a human body.

Yuu dodges, and the ball flies right past him.

"OUT!" the boy shouts, signaling all of his teammate.

 **That was too fucking close** , Chikae realizes. Since the start of the set, she has been marking down traces of Oikawa-san's serve attacks and he's getting there. His aim is starting to get much more accurate with each turn. Karasuno is lucky to have Yuu. Anyone would have received that serve and let it bounces off, scoring a point for Seijoh.

But what if next time it won't be out of bound? What if next time Seijoh's captain gets a hang of his own serve and smash one right down their court?

If he manages to control the ball, it's a 90% chance Seijoh will get service ace. Yuu or Daichi-san might be able to follow the serve since their instinct and experience are good but even if they catch up with it, _can_ they stop it is the question.

Tsukishima makes a feint.

That seems to have shaken Seijoh up. They barely managed to return the ball but it's Karasuno's chance now and Tanaka spiked.

It gone straight to their libero.

 **Shit** , she curses. Now Oikawa-san is open to toss to whoever. That rules out the killer like spike, but the risk is still there.

 **Sixteen!**

Her head snaps to the new kid, fast enough to feel like Chikae could have broken it. Hinata, Kageyama and Tanaka are there for the block.

She was right.

Oikawa-san and number sixteen are trying to work together.

A sudden pain inside her chest and Chikae feels like she was pushed back by a bullet when the kid makes a jump for it. Three man block, and his spike fillet right before them, millimeters from Hinata's fingers and centimeters from the outbound.

Seijoh's score.

A horizontal spike. The cog wheels inside her head are running like crazy.

"Fuck!" Chikae punches down on the bench.

"U-Ukai-kun?" she hears Takeda-sensei calls but ignores his voice.

That precision. Where does that kid get it? Also is this a fluke or is it a planned thing? Oikawa-san obviously knew what he was doing when he made that toss, so he _knows_.

Damn it. Looks like Karasuno is heading off for a stormy set. And if she doesn't do something quick, number sixteen will stack one more rock on the hurdle they have to get over.

* * *

 **As you can see, the story is going to change a bit. I'm sorry if you don't like that happening :*( but I can't keep it all exactly like the manga. Hope you will understand! See ya'll next time!**

 **Disclaimer: Chikae**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hi! Long time no see guys!**

 **Here's 13!**

 **Thanks Flamingaura for following Scorcher! I hope all of you have a wonderful day today!**

* * *

When that ball hit the court, Chikae knew. They were in for big trouble. So far she has been sitting back, watching the game, gathering information but number sixteen is too dangerous.

No matter how you look at it, that boy is nothing but a newbie; and yet, in the span of less than a set, Oikawa-san managed to pull out his best self – his inner ace. The girl chooses to call it that – an inner ace inside each player. It's so beautiful that it is almost painful to watch him doing it. It's so smooth that it appears almost effortless.

 **How much of your time have you put into doing this?** , she asks quietly.

Seeing Oikawa-san doing this, making good plays one after another, she really has to ask whether Kageyama is up to the task of a setter going against him. Unfortunately, she's also sure that the boy has started to wonder that himself. He's starting to be impatient.

Pricking pain starts to appear from the deep corner of her head, cutting off all of Chikae's attention. **Didn't think it'll come that quickly** , the girl cringes.

She's thought about popping some pills in for the pain to subside before it becomes any worse than just a pricking sensation but Koushi-san's unfazing eyes on her immediately cross that idea out of her list. If she medicates, he'll instantly know that something is wrong and prevent her from standing in as coach. The team isn't doing very well either. The last thing they need is a compromised coach.

"It's Hinata turn to serve, huh?" she speaks out loud, not even noticing herself doing such thing.

"Hitana-kun is getting much better at serving," Takeda-sensei remarks, "It's really great to see everyone improving so fast."

"I see," Chikae nods, her attention returns to the game.

The boy hits the ball, letting it flies towards Seijoh's side. Nice serve. Not a great one because the libero on the other side received it perfectly but that's why he's there. As long as they don't mess up and lose any more points, the game isn't over yet.

11-08. Seijoh got a three points lead.

Tanaka saved a spike, preventing the score gap from widening and she lets out a breath of relief. What is worrying her is Kageyama's hand sign from before Hinata made his serve.

Back attack.

God help her, she's never seen Hinata do a back attack before but Chikae is pretty sure that with how the situation is right now, a back attack for someone who has not practiced it long enough is a bloody bet to make.

The ball is slammed down. A total shut out coming from Oikawa-san.

This isn't good, she grunts, I have to do something quick before the whole team crumble under pressure.

What more is the suffocating pain that is slowly crawling back up from inside of her brain. Like someone is pressing her brain against her head, the crushing pain makes her thoughts impossible to make clear.

14-11 now. They've made no progress whatsoever.

"K-Koushi-san," Chikae turns towards the substitutes, "I'm subbing you in."

"Alright," the third-year nods, "Are you okay though? You look a bit pale."

"Yeah," she chuckles, "Must be the light. I'm sweating like a shower. It's just too hot in here."

It still takes a while more for the substitution to be in order, so Chikae decided to just sit back and let the game unravel. Best thing to do now is to rest herself. Maybe if she rests a little the pain will decrease. That'd be her preference.

"Chicchan. I still think you look a little bit too pa-"

"Don't touch me!" Chikae squeaks, "Sorry... I'm fine. We need to focus on the game."

"Okay," Koushi-san gives up, "But step down as soon as you feel like you can't."

"Got it." Chikae replies.

16-13.

17-14.

The scores move excruciatingly slow. And Chikae watches as Karasuno go head to head against Oikawa-san and his teammates. Until that whistle tweets and Koushi-san stands up.

"Counting on you, Koushi-san," she says.

And the boy smiles back, "Got it," he grins, "Leave it to me, Chikae."

Δ

"Let's all catch up now!" Koushi-san announces as he shapes up the other's spirit.

It's gonna take a lot more than just a new wind that Koushi-san brings to renovate these boys but Chikae _will_ do what she feels best right now. From what Kiyoko-san provided her with to win this, Koushi-san was also the same person who took Karasuno out of such difficult situation in their last game against Seijoh. She's going to bet on him one more time.

The third year setter serves, aiming for number 16. Smart move, Chikae remarks. He went on the court for only a little more than five minutes and he has managed to hinder the one that has terrorized them half the set.

 **Gotta hand it to the seniors** , the girl nods.

Hell, having all the third years on court gives her much more confidence than she had before. They aren't like Tobio and Hinata doing big flashy moves, but they're definitely standing out in their own way, shining with their fully equipped experience.

Score's 17-15 now.

Two more points.

They might actually be able to reverse the tide and win this.

So far Dad has always used a formation that is mainly for tall blockers plus Hinata. Chikae, in the back of her mind, still disagrees with that. The girl wants to experiment more with the formation. Constantly giving these boys challenges might very well be the key to taking the team to the next level.

"Nice serve!" Chikae cheers, clapping to encourage her older friend, "you got this!"

Another serve straight at 16. She can see that Seijoh has slowly seen Koushi-san's skill unravelling before them. In its most unlikeliest but truest way, he is their ace – Karasuno's secret weapon.

Seijoh number 4 made a spike but it was no match for Daichi-san. The ball goes up. Tobio and Koushi-san make a change in their position.

It's too fast for Seijoh.

Tobio slammed his hand down and the score turns 17-16.

"YES!" Chikae stands up and shouts, "Good job guys!"

Only one more point left.

 **Your move, Oikawa-san.**

Δ

"Good job on the attack," she clasps her hand, "I knew you guys will be able to pull it off."

"That was a bit dangerous though." Koushi-san chuckles, "But we forced Seijoh to call for a time out."

Chikae nods.

They managed to break the opponent's winning streak and even make it their own. Surely Seijoh's coach has sensed that if this situation goes on, they will really lose the game. That must be why he called for a time out.

The question is, how should she deal with their intention. Chikae is afraid that with Seijoh's ability they would be able to conjure up something in order to hinder Koushi-san's attack.

"I'm expecting the next play after time off to be difficult," she announces, "It's only natural. Howev-"

Sudden pain shocks her into a swift ankle break. The girl trips on her own foot and falls backward, knowing full well she isn't heading for a soft landing.

"Careful!" she hears Yuu's voice almost right away, his muddy scent and warm, firm hand wraps around her shoulder.

Her head throbs, and breathing increasingly become more like a task but Chikae pushes herself off the libero, awkwardly pulling the stray lock of hair back and smile, "Thanks," she says, "As I was saying, the next play will be hard. _If_ Seijoh manages to disable your serves," she looks at Koushi-san, "we'll sub you out and Tsukishima back in. That's my plan so far. Clear?"

"Clear!", they all reply.

The whistle blows once more and the boys are back to the court. Carefully, Chikae sits down on the bench. That fall before was too close. She can only hope that they took that little stunt as a misstep from her and let it go.

They aren't out of the danger zone yet.

She doesn't need the boys to think of anything other than the game.

Ball goes up, and Koushi-san makes his serve. He's still aiming for number 16. But this time number six comes in, saving the day.

 _ **Damn**_ , the girl curses, **On point.**

Seijoh scores from that slip up, widening their gap again. Chikae watches as Tsukishima stands up and holds the third-year setter's number.

Koushi-san quickly leaves the court, returning to his place at the substitute area.

So she's gonna have to start from scratch again, huh. Seijoh's coach is formidable. That isn't the only thing. Seijoh has Oikawa-san.

If they didn't have Oikawa-san, maybe things would have been very different.

The pain strikes again, this time longer than just a flinch. Now that she realized it, her body is cold but her head feels hot, almost like she's having a heat stroke. Chikae closes her eyes, putting her head between her knees, hoping that the pain will eventually goes away but it doesn't. As soon as her eyelids are shut, images start to race inside her head. They go too fast, she never gets the chance to make out the words she keeps hearing or the people she sees. She knows them because they feel familiar but she can't quite recall who they exactly are. It's all a blur to her. And it is all noise to her.

The sound in the stadium.

The crowd's cheering.

The loud commands from Daichi-san.

The voices inside her head.

Buzzing and whizzing like thousands of bees and millions of bugs.

It's getting so loud that she could almost scream "Shut up!" at any moment. Any moment that is before that whistle tweets.

Startled by the blaring sound, she looks up to see.

22-18.

 **How can I** _ **let**_ **this happen?!** , Chikae pants, having trouble adjusting to the abrupt light and the widen gap in the score.

"Sensei," she calls and so it seems the teacher has had the same idea as her.

He makes a T with his hand and as soon as the referee nods, the boys are back around the bench again. Kiyoko-san and the subs carry out their duty, handing out bottles of sport drinks. As for her, she's busy with trying to find a word that can elevate the situation.

What is happening is because she lost focus for a number of minutes. They counted on her for guidance but she failed at that. Chikae wasn't good enough. She wasn't good enough as a coach.

The more she thinks about it, the more ashamed she becomes. How can her dad do it? How can he keep his calm when things go bad like this? How can she do the same thing he does?

"I'm sorry," she starts, "I lost focus."

"We got this," Daichi-san smirk, "We'll win."

"Daichi-san..."

"We got the first set," the captain continues, "We'll get this set too! Is that right?!"

"DAMN RIGHT!" Yuu shouts.

"Alright!", Captain laughs, "KARASUNO! FIGHT!"

"OH!" Chikae chimes with the rest of the team

 **That's right** , she tells herself, **I need to regain my focus too. What's the plan, Chikae?** _ **What**_ **is the plan?**

"Chicchan-san," a trembling voice call out to her. Chikae looks to the source of it, a smile crosses a face. How can she say no to those eyes.

After all, they are screaming at her demanding that this kid deserve to go out there.

"No slip up, no running away," she orders, "Can you promise me?"

"I _swear._ "

The girl nods. He must know best how it feels to regret having not done enough, and not giving one's best. She's giving her all to this game. Having the kid on court might deliver the same effect as Koushi-san has. Even Chikae would need a reminder for this match. She can't let the pain win. She can't let whatever distraction win.

"Get ready to sub out," the girl says, "We're counting on you, Yamaguchi."

"Roger." the first year answers, not a sense of hesitancy in his voice.

Δ

23-19. The game is progressing fast. Two more points until Seijoh win the set. The boys are doing their best to hold up, but their opponent is just too strong. They work like a clock – precise, while Karasuno is like a bunch of cog wheels that are having trouble figuring out how they fit into each other. Seijoh is like a professional team. Karasuno is like little league level.

 **Right** , she tells herself, putting a hand behind Yamaguchi's back.

It's time to switch.

"Go." Chikae command, pushing the boy forward. The only thing she could do for them, the only thing she could do for Yamaguchi is letting him know that she has his back. She doesn't have enough time to tell these boys how she feels about them, about their relentless effort to keep Seijoh from winning so this strong push on the back would have to do.

She isn't just pushing one kid's back.

Chikae wants the boys to know that she's here, and that they are doing this together.

 _Together._

"Score ten points, Yamaguchi!" Hinata shouts out.

The statement makes her grin. It's not everyday you see Hinata willing to let anyone takes the spotlight. This is progress.

"One, two... FOCUS FOR A NICE SERVE!"

Chikae was startled by the loud sound. Across her, the substitutes are posing in the most unlikely way possible, especially Chikara... The girl thought she's seen it all but apparently these boys can always manage to surprise her. Right legs pull up like a sexy girl and hands pointing at the poor first year, it's hard to tell if they're trying to alleviate him or pressurize him into scoring. Koushi-san even pretends to blow kisses at the kid.

Seriously, is this even gonna work?

The referee swipes his arm, blowing the whistle. Yamaguchi steps forward, and the whole stadium just falls into deep silence.

 **Everyone is holding their breath for you** , the girl chuckles, slightly jealous. Never has she realized this, how silence her surrounding could be.

The voices inside her head grow silent too, and the pain almost disappears. She can hear her heart beating – loudly, but slowly – against her chest. Actually, she can hear all of their hearts beating, like as if the boys' wills have become one with each other.

The ball goes up with a slight whoosh, Yamaguchi jumps up just as light but the sound of his hand hitting the ball is firm, and sure.

Like a breeze, the ball flies towards Seijoh court.

"It's out!" their libero announces.

"No." Chikae smirks, "Yamaguchi did it."

A ball that curves into the field. **Congrats, kid** , the girl claps, **That point is** _ **yours.**_

Δ

The whole team is crazy about the score. They've finally reached the 20 point mark. But that wasn't the only thing they are happy about. This isn't just about one single point. This, is about bringing the team's spirit and Yamaguchi did a wonderful job.

"Three more points, guys!" Chikae stands up and shout, "Push 'em back!"

"So that hit was a fresh start, huh?" Takeda-sensei asks

"Yes." she answers, "It's also signal for our counter attack."

Δ

There the ball goes, up into the air again. There her heart goes, beating like crazy again. And there Yamaguchi goes, jumping up and landing his serve again.

The serve goes straight to Seijoh's court. Same speed, same curve, same technique. Chikae still remembers from weeks of practicing with Yamada-san. It isn't easy to receive the jump floater. In fact, it is extremely difficult. Chances are that Seijoh could face their doom.

Yamaguchi could very well be Karasuno's key to victory.

Number 16 runs up to receive. Not a smart move. The ball hits his upper arm, bouncing off, hitting the court.

23-21.

That was a service ace.

 **Go, Yamaguchi!** Chikae cheers.

"YAMAGUCHI ONE MORE TIME!", the substitutes cheers

And Seijoh returns right back, "BRING IT!"

Yamaguchi serves.

Seijoh counters. Looks like one of them found out how to deal with the boy's jump floater. Overhand – A pass where you envelope the ball with both of your hands then push it away from you. Chikae feels dead. Something that has taken her weeks to figure out, took Seijoh only two service turns.

They got Yamaguchi, meaning that they are going to counter attack.

They just got two points back. If they let Seijoh get the upper hand again, this set is as good as done. Chikae didn't expect her strategy to fail this fast. She didn't calculate that Seijoh could still evolve after number 16 steps into the court.

This was shortcoming of her. She's the reason Karasuno might lose this set.

This isn't a slip up that she could fix either. She can't physically be on the court and receive that spike they are about to slam at the boys. If they lose a point, it's on her.

"Damn it!" the girl grunts, "Fuck!"

Number four rushes to the front like a beast, he takes a deep breath and jumps. The spikes comes, passes straight through their block. But when Chikae thought that ball is going to hit the wooden floor, it bounces right back into the air, and Yamaguchi falls down.

"It hit his body." the girl mumbles.

Yamaguchi saved it.

Yamaguchi saved them.

"COVER!" she can hear Hinata and Koushi-san scream.

Tobio receives the ball, hitting it up into the air. "TSUKISHIMA, LAST HIT!" the boy shouts. Tsukishima jumps, flipping the ball just enough for it to ricochet off Oikawa-san's palm and hit the right side of the court.

23-22.

They're catching up.

Chikae breathes out in relief. They made it. Her slip up didn't destroy their play.

"My heart..." the girl pants, grabbing the bottle of Oolong tea Takeda-sensei passes. Heck, even the teacher seems more calm than her. And that says a hella bad about her mentality for the game.

How did dad manage to make smart decisions under all these heat?

 _How?_

The referee calls for another time out, and Chikae sees the boys gathering up again.

"That last play was superb," she comments, grinning at the boys, "I made a mistake but you guys covered my ass-"

"You're getting influenced by Nishinoya.",Daichi-san cuts in, surprisingly.

"I am not," Chikae defense, "I am _not_... Anyway, until our captain stops grinning at me, I'll only have one thing to say. Let's win this guys!"

"Yeah!", they roar.

"Do your worst, Yamaguchi," she thumbs down, "Let's teach Seijoh a lesson for underestimating us."

The boy nods, pursing his lips in determination.

Just one more point.

They'll get a deuce, then over run their opponent. Seijoh needs to lose. And Karasuno is gonna _make_ them lose.

Δ

One more serve rotation.

Yamaguchi's last chance to turn the tide around.

He goes up. And hits the ball.

It sounds different to her.

The momentum, the technique. The sound that the object provides is basically the same as jump floater but slightly different. 50/50 chance. Chikae is going to bet on the better half.

Ball touches the ground.

Net in.

The entire Karasuno team jumps up in joy.

23-23.

Yamaguchi did it.

His only weapon. His serve, was what they needed all along.

* * *

 **So how was it? :)**

 **Did you guys enjoyed it? I love the game between Karasuno and Seijoh so much! Oikawa's serve is amazing! It's definitely better to see him in action in the anime though www**

 **See you guys next time!**

 **Disclaimer: I only own Chikae!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys! How y'all doing?**

 **I had another crazy week. Sometimes I feel like this weekly crazy life isn't that bad to live, huh? lol**

 **I hope y'all having a happy day, and thank you, HalfwayParanoid and Tsukiyomi-Hio for supporting my two stories! Shout out to you two! I'm really happy to see that you enjoy my work. Thank you yannieXD for the compliment on Scorcher :) You all have given me the motivation I need to start up my computer and touch my keyboard everyday!**

 **Really, thanks so much!**

 **Then without further adieu, please enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: Chikae is mah girl :)**

* * *

23-24.

She never thought Yamaguchi could have done it.

Chikae never thought she'd be able to see this score. After so much struggling, Karasuno is only one step away from victory.

Then, the pain starts to come back.

Her eyes meet his and it feels like something snaps inside of her. That look on Oikawa-san's face - look of the betrayed - just one microsecond his eyes and hers met, somehow has opened up an unknown area of her.

She's positive now that she knows him because he feels so excruciatingly familiar.

The more she tries to think about it, the more pain it brings her. Not just inside her head. The tingling runs slowly through her veins, then, down her toes. The pain seems to have melted with her blood, making her squirm every where it goes.

Chikae tries to control it, suppressing it by focusing too the only sound she could hear – the sound of ball hitting the floor. She can't even tell how the score has gone. It's all a blur for her. The virtual game she creates inside her head is in shambles now. Like a TV that loses signal, all the names and places of the players she keeps inside her head are nothing but annihilated information.

She can't keep up.

"They took it right back," Takeda-sensei speaks, forcing her to look back at the score.

25-25.

Her head throbs too painfully for her to feel anything. They had a chance. _Had_. It's getting harder to breathe again. But this time she knows it's worse.

"Are you alright?" Kiyoko-san's voice morphs into strange high-pitched echos, and her hand resting on Chikae's shoulder burns her skin.

"Ukai-kun!" Takeda-sensei's grip on her shoulders comes suddenly. She can't even make out the line of his face let alone his expression.

His voice sounds worried, but she can't feel anything but annoyance for it. It's too loud. _Again_. How many of these attacks are gonna come?! The team isn't doing good right no-

"Argh!" she squeals, gripping down her head.

"Chikae, you need to _stop,_ " Koushi-san demands, "You in this state isn't going to help anyone."

"N... No!" she chokes, "No. I'm f-"

"You are _not_ fine. Stop saying that you are!"

"Keep... your voice... down," the girl siths, "Give me status report."

"Status report is that you need to lie down and rest," Koushi-san persist, "I'm not letting you do this to yourself."

"I'm-I'm not let-letting you get in my way," Chikae fights back, "I _can_ do this. I just need some air."

The third-year wasn't satisfied with that.

"You can't," he stubbornly tries.

But Chikae had enough. "I _can,_ " the girl spits a breath out, swallowing every bit of fresh air she could get, " _You_ are not in the position to decide if I can, or cannot continue. I didn't sit here to back off w-when things get rough. I... I'm the coach. I-I'm gonna see this end!"

She hears the ball hit a metal space and see the score turns to 26-26. That has got to be Oikawa-san. Her subconscious somehow realized it. It's like she should have known him – like he is important, like she shouldn't have let herself forget.

Speak of the devil it's his turn to serve again. By the way he steals their points with ease, it's possible her prediction came true. Oikawa-san has managed to perfect his attack in the span of this game. And they are now facing his wrath.

Great.

 _Wonderful._

The ball goes with a speed that Chikae didn't think a serve could achieve. Unknowingly to her, she stands up. Daichi-san rushes to the front. Even Yuu was render motionless. Their effing _libero_ wasn't fast enough for that ball.

But captain made a clean receive. The ball goes aerial again.

"Alright!" Takeda-sensei cheers. It isn't a long cheer though because number 12 from Seijoh was already there waiting for them. He slams the ball down, hitting Tanaka's wrist.

It's a battle for one point.

If Karasuno gets it, they still have a chance. If Seijoh gets it...

Asahi-san pulls out his strike. It hits Seijoh's crazy 16 clean, bouncing off. They're gonna attack. Who's gonna make that spike?!

Chikae tries to think. She tries to analyze. Her head hurts so bad she can't even think straight. Seijoh's formation jumbles up. The girl can't pick up any good movement. She _doesn't know_ who's gonna attack.

"DEFENSE!" she yells in desperation.

The ball goes. 28-26.

They lost the set.

Δ

" _Fuck,_ " Chikae curses, her knees finally gives out.

"I got you," a familiar voice comes closer as she feels two shoulders steadily rest under her arms.

"Koushi-san..." she recognizes and relaxes under his care.

"They're changing sides," he says, "Let's go."

"I thought you'd kidnap me and lock me up in the infirmary or something," the girl smiles weakly, "Why the change?"

"We're in this together right?" he asks. And she just smiles, doesn't say a single thing in return.

Together.

Right.

"YAMAGUCHI! THAT WAS SOME NICE SERVING BACK THERE!", Yuu and Tanaka shouts, getting her attention.

 **They aren't... feeling down?**

They aren't giving up. What the fuck is she doing giving up?!

"Thank you," Chikae speaks, "Thank you. All of you."

"We'll win this, Chikae," Koushi-san smiles, "Together."

" _Together._ " she nods

Δ

"KARASUNO! FIGHT!"

"OH!"

Third set. Final chance. It's now or never. Somehow Chikae is extremely glad the starting members are too focus to notice her struggle. Hell, they sure make her feel the urge to have to chase after them. After all this time, for the first time, she isn't here to help them. These boys are here to help _her_. They don't need her to guide them. They need her to work with them.

She can't make anymore mistake. She can't let them down anymore.

She hasn't been able to read them. She didn't fully understand them.

These boys work differently.

They work as a team, equally. They add to each other's lackings.

And they need her to be what they are not – a cool headed coach who could read the game from a greater point of view, not getting caught up by the tension and lose focus.

The pain makes her job a lot more difficult, and she probably should have figured this out a long time before as their official coach for the game but none of that helps now.

Pain shouldn't stop her. Pain sure as hell doesn't stop Daichi-san or Yamaguchi. And it isn't going to stop her either.

She'll make this set count.

This time she's gonna do it right.

This time she's going to stand by their side and fight _with_ them.

Δ

 **Alright. Think, Chikae. How are you gonna help them get through this?**

07-06. The score is extremely close.

No more slip up. No more mistake.

Karasuno's balance so far is good. They barely hold it off against Oikawa-san's serves and number 16's attack. Adding a few more experienced players, like the third years, it is pretty much valid for her to say that her team is doing a very good job. However, if that balance break, it'll be the end for Karasuno.

"Kiyoko-san" she calls out, "What kind of guy do you think Tanaka is?"

The question seems to have surprised the manager considering how much time she's taking to pick her words.

"It's alright," the girl elaborates, "Don't think too much about it. I just want to confirm my own theory."

"He's a very... competitive." the manager answers, "In a bad way."

"Would you say he's... aggressive? Play-wise?" Chikae continues, her eyes locked on the bald-cut second year. She didn't need to hear Kiyoko-san's answer because she knows for about 80% that Tanaka isn't conscious of his action.

His instinctive – nearly primal – provocation aiming at number 16 has started to show through their play. Chikae is half sure that the genius captain of the team has also started to take notice of this. She has no clue how the almost lunatic 16's response to the constant tension from Tanaka will bode for Karasuno. It would be her preference that this kid crumbles under the heat and implode.

It's Asahi-san's turn to serve. Her heart races like crazy inside her chest when he throws the ball up and runs to it. His arm strikes down like a whip, pushing it off fast. It was a clean score. None of Seijoh's players were fast enough to react to it.

07-07. Chikae breathes a bit better. **Hot heart and a cool head** , she chants, **hot heart and cool head.**

Of course everyone else was going crazy. They just made a deuce. If there is any chance to turn the tide around, it's now. Though the girl knows that with how Seijoh has been the last set, there is no way they're gonna let Karasuno have this one so easily. 07-07 isn't a safe score. Practically speaking, anything could happen from now on. How she's going to keep the momentum going is the real problem here.

08-07.

As she thought, Seijoh is fiercely fighting back. But the story to tell is still yet been written. Number 16 still hasn't gotten any chance yet and she'd like to see if her prediction is right. That, and if the blockers read the situation well enough to notice.

Seijoh's pass goes to the kid. Expected. Tsukishima suddenly switches place for Tanaka right before that punk spikes. The ball ricochets straight back to their ground. 08-08. **Good** , the girl shadow punches, **Tsukishima knew.**

It isn't unusual since the boy has always been so perceptive but a good shutdown is a good shutdown. And that right there was brilliant, fucking denied right up 16's ass. Tanaka's declaration of war has gone well for them. If she can makes use of that, Karasuno will win.

Tsukishima's turn to serve.

Good.

Chances are 16 is angry and impatient right now. He just got blocked clean out by Tsukishima. He's going to pay a _lot_ of attention to that boy. Her first year is going to draw out that illogical beast inside of him and let it bites Seijoh back.

"OUT!" Tsukishima yells, dodging the line of spike from 16.

Good call.

Now the score is 08-09. Full score 15. Your move Seijoh. 16 is riled up now. The way things go, this could very well be the end.

"What do you do?" Chikae crackles, glaring at the captain of the team in white, "Yeah. Like _hell_ I'm gonna let you take this one home."

Δ

"Your eyes were like crazy," Yuu chuckles, "I liked it."

"What do you mean?" Chikae asks, before deciding that she's wasting precious time, "Sorry," she turns back to the boys, "Good job on that last play. Tsukishima, great job on the decision. So here's my speculation. And I want you all to listen very carefully. That alright?"

"Right!" they reply.

"Good," she nods, "Just keep doing what you are doing. My thought is that they are gonna sub 16 out, I'm sure some of you think so too."

"I do." Tobio agrees.

"I do too!" Hinata chimes in.

"Yeah right", the setter mocks, "You're too du-"

"Shut it," Chikae growls, "We can discuss stupidity later. These guys are gonna try to put 16 back in again as soon as he has calmed down. He brings pressure to you guys. They aren't gonna give up on him. I'm willing to put a bet on it. So score as many points as you can before he's on the court again. _Keep your lead._ 16 might seem like a crazy lawless but his skill and movement is instinctive. That means he's pretty much a Seijoh's Yuu- I mean Nishinoya. Keep that in mind. You are dealing with a Nishinoya who can spike."

"That doesn't make me feel good," Asahi-san comments, looking sideways.

She chuckles, shaking her head. "It isn't meant to sugarcoat," Chikae explains, "It's a heads up."

"Thanks," their captain grabs her hand, "We won't let this go to waste."

"I _dare_ you really."

Chikae laughs. With how intensely they listened, she's sure that the boys will be fine. On the other hand, she's barely holding up. Knowing that she's going against the mind of someone who could bring out so much potential from an unpolished diamond crust, and knowing that the throbbing pain is starting to come back right when she needs it least, Chikae can't say for sure how long she can keep up. Oikawa-san really _is_ a monster, but _she_ is too. Maybe a wounded, unstable one, but one nevertheless.

It's time she lets them know the result of her days running around like dogs collecting info on the slightest changes in a human's physiques.

Δ

16-16

And her head is spinning like crazy.

Isn't this game suppose to be like a 15 points game? Wait. Is it? It hurts so bad that she can't even remember the fucking rules.

" _Curses!_ "

This is bad... Really bad.

None of the team is willing to give it up. Neither is she. But her condition doesn't seem like it can hold off any longer.

If this is a 25 point game. Then it's gonna take 9 more points. She's gonna have to sit through 9 more damned points before she can get out of this place. How is it that every time she thought the pain has subsided, it comes back stronger? Did she violate anything, say, the Law of Irony?!

She's gonna have to sit through who knows how long with a head like someone stuck a corkscrew into it and twisted it around some for a little fun.

"W-What's the score right now?" Chikae asks, hands gripping on the jacket. She can't even scream. She has to be the one with a right mi-

"18-18" Takeda-sensei answers.

"Not yet." she growls.

The score moves so slow that the girl can swear maybe her being on the court might help more than her sitting here. At least she can do some real receives against the bloody opponent. She knows how Oikawa-san's choosing his course. She can at least be there where he's aiming it and receive the serve. She should be used to the speed and the force by now. Maybe her being out there is better than her sitting here.

The girl can hear a weaker slam down towards Karasuno's side. She can't see clearly, be it the lack of oxygen due to her having breathing problem or the pain that is pressing her brain, blocking all processing acts.

That would make 19-18.

Six more points.

Karasuno is losing.

"D-don't let Seijoh hit 20." her voice is hardly audible.

"Seijoh hits the 20 point first!", a voice in the crowd notifies.

Fuck.

How many points are they ahead? One? Two?

"How are we behind?" Chikae asks.

"20-20. We're tied." Takeda-sensei says.

She's gotta do something. How far the team can goes really count on this moment. They need a miracle. They need something that will earn the points unlike the way they are doing right now. Battling against Seijoh is bounded to wear the boys down. They need a short break.

"Y-Yamaguchi," she calls, flinching when the pain runs straight down her toes, "You're subbing for Hinata."

The first-year nods, running up to her. "Serve like it's your last." she orders before taking in and pushing out deep breaths.

There's no indication that she could pull through and see this game ends. Hell, there's no indication that she can last until score hits 23.

What should she do? The girl can't seem to do any analysis either.

She can't do anything for them right now.

"S-Sensei" the girl pants, "I want you to tell the boys that they need to shut down Oikawa-san's serve no matter what. I'm gonna call for a time-out before things turn for the worst."

Her eyes glances at the 22-23 score. She has a very bad feeling about this. It's the (possible) last few points. That freakish captain is gonna take it. He's gonna take this chance to stop Karasuno for good.

"Koushi-san," Chikae waves at the boy. He comes close the moment he saw her, "I don't think I can hold out. It hurts a lot, but I'm not drinking medicines. I don't want the others to see. I'm hoping that the straight face I pulled is working... But I need you to lift the team's spirit because I can't right now. I'm sorry if I'm making you worried. Please just humor my selfis-"

"I've got your back," Koushi-san smiles, his assuring hand on her shoulder.

Oikawa-san's turn to serve. The ball cuts right on the field's line. None was able to stop it. **That's my cue** , Chikae huffs, shaping her hands into a T.

They're facing defeat now. 2 points behind. And it hurts her more to say that it isn't the defeat that is in her head, it's the pain, as well as the concern for how long it will last.

Δ

Chikae chugs down on the Oolong tea. The cold pad on her forehead stings like a thousand needles against her burning skin. She can't give up.

Takeda-sensei relayed her message. Koushi-san shapes up the boys. Kiyoko-san even went out of her way to patch her up without the starting member noticing. Her mind feels a bit more refreshed now and she can't honestly thank these people enough for sticking with her even though minutes ago all she wishes was for the game to be over regardless of who turns out victorious.

She can't afford to let them down anymore.

She made that vow to herself the moment third set begins. Chikae's gonna see this game through.

So far Seijoh has the upper hand. Sadly, the only thing she can do right now is hope that her boys got it in them to turn that around. They know what must be done. Whether they could do it or not...

Another serve from Oikawa-san. Can't say she didn't feel the murderous intent infused into that ball. But they're up against her guys. Ain't no way they're gonna let things slide.

Daichi-san flashes towards the impact points. The ball hits his wrists. It flies back into the air, and their captain flies backward.

"Shit that's scary," Chikae grins, " _But..._ "

All the starting member rushes up. A synchronize attack.

The ball goes to their ace, and he delivers. A straight spike right onto Seijoh's court. "We don't get scared that easily, punk!" she yells.

24-23 now. They're gonna get that 2 points even if it kills them.

Next turn they'll lose Yuu. Tsukishima will hit the court in return. Hinata will be on the court also. It's best now if they go full offense. She'll have to put a strain on Daichi-san for defense but it's their captain, Chikae isn't worried.

"Koushi-san. You're going in. Tsukishima out"

She commands.

The team needs motivation. Having all three third-years on the court is the best motivation she could think of at the moment. She's gonna have to put her bet on this last push to victory.

One point behind isn't bad.

For these boys, it might be the very thing that will lead them to victory.

"GIVE 'EM A GOOD ONE!" Chikae shouts to Koushi-san. It's been awhile since she show the boys that she's still here, looking at them.

"HERE GOES!" the third-year shouts back, serve a light ball towards Seijoh.

It's like Yamaguchi's serve, not as skilled, but good enough. He aims it at 16. She knew he would. But the moment 16 overhanded that ball, the girl curses. It takes a lot for her to try and calm down. It takes a lot for her to not openly freaking out about an incoming attack. Both number 12 and 16 are rushing for that toss, until 16 suddenly changes course to behind his teammate.

It was too fast for her to say anything. Hinata and Tobio both jumped, the shorter one strangely pushing his partner out of the way. The ball hits Hinata's palm, going back to Seijoh's court.

"YEAH!" the girl jumps, "GOOD JOB, HINATA!"

That makes it even.

If they can score two more points. Two more.

 _Two more._

"Here goes!" Koushi-san announces once more.

Chikae watches the ball curves its way to Seijoh's front line. He's attacking the place where not many are gathered.

 **Nice choice, Koushi-san!**

The experienced number 4 sprints forward, barely in time to catch that ball.

Immediately, their opponent takes the chance. Seijoh launches an attack. Tobio jumps for a block. The ball touches his hand, straying off course.

"Defense!" Chikae scream the moment she saw the ball was heading towards an unguarded part of the court.

"I GOT IT!", Koushi-san responses, the ball goes up again.

Fuck.

That Oikawa-san. He must have predicted that she was aiming for the pinch setter play. He saw through her tactics! FUCK!

The girl panics. That was it. She sent Koushi-san in because she thought it's been awhile since Seijoh saw him on the court. They must have not thought that he'll go for the same attack. _Oikawa-san_ destroyed the only play she's got to offer.

The tossing role goes to Tobio as he jumps up.

It's not gonna help.

They already have eyes on Hinat-

The swift change of course in the attack shocked her.

How could he? How could he even be able-

"A dump?!" Chikae squeals.

At this time of the game and he has the nerve to handle a dump?! Yes, it was strategically excellent. But is it even humanly possible to pull that off?!

She has never played as setter before, but the girls know two things now. One, she wouldn't be able to accomplish what the boy just did were she to be in the same position. Two, playing setter is not going to be on her bucket list. It's bad for her heart just watching.

24-25.

One more point.

They can't be pull back any longer.

Chikae asks for a change to the cooling pad. If she has to force it, it's fine. She'll literally cool her head down if the situation calls for it.

Δ

"GO!" she screams.

Chikae loses count of how many times she has shouted when both teams were entangled in a war against gravity. Neither side wants to let the ball hit the ground.

Her mind goes blank whenever Seijoh starts their attack on Karasuno, and her heart stops everytime Karasuno fights back.

But that one powerful toss that is aimed at Hinata rings a bell inside her. Like a call from a long time again, the girl watches in slow motion as the kid hit the ball, and it slips through the blockers. Like a gust of wind, that ball slides through the air and gazes Oikawa-san's arm and falls away from the court.

"They did it," the girl mumbles.

She drops down on her knees. In one go, all strength leave her. The cooling pad now becomes cold. It's amazing that her heart is still beating after the stress they put her through.

"They... did it."

It slowly comes her as a fact, along with warm fresh tears. The girl quickly wipes them away, looking up to the audience seat to search for her dad. It didn't take long. She saw him jumping up and down pumping his fist in the air.

"They did it dad!" she yells. Hardly believe it herself how hoarse her voice could be.

They have to leave. They have to get clear from the court for the next team to come in and play. And Chikae knows exactly where she's going.

She has tried to put it off along with the headaches.

But she can't wait anymore.

Tomorrow is the final play to decide whether these boys can advance into the next round, but if she lets this go now, the girl feels like she's never going to know.

She needs to know.

Chikae dashes out of the gym, looking around for the familiar jacket.

"Shiratorizawa..."

The word hits her eyes, right before seeing the name Aoba Johsai. "Oikawa-san," she breathes out, "Can we talk?"

"Who's this?" the large Shiratorizawa player asks.

"My name is Chikae Ukai from Karasun-"

"Ukai?!" Oikawa-san seems surprised, "What do you me-"

"Karasuno," Shiratorizawa looms over her, "That's where Shoyo Hinata and Tobio Kageyama are."

"Yes, but-"

A sudden yank by the wrist startles her. "Let's go," Oikawa-san barks as he drags her away from the stranger who seems to know of their first-years.

"You wanna talk?" the handsome boy says, "Let's talk."

* * *

 **Yep. Let's talk LOL. oikawa is such a difficult character to write. I don't really know what he'll do so it's hard to keep in character :) I can say that for everybody though lol**

 **Don't you just love Haikyu! for how unpredictable it could be? :)))))**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello darkness my old fr-**

 **Hi! lol Nice to see y'all after like a million years! I hope y'all didn't abandon me or this story :)**

 **I don't update that usually anymore but I'm still writing it. I don't have any plan to drop the pen so please stick with me okay lovely folks :)**

 **Thank you so much Shiranai Atsune for the following! Welcome to the cult :3 I hope you are prepared for this.**

 **Well then, I present you the 15th chapter of Seeing Stars!**

 ***Disclaimer: Chikae.**

* * *

"What is with that _name_?!" Oikawa-san starts right off the hook.

He is pissed. Before they got here, he only seemed annoyed. Now, he's angry. Whatever caused that change, she doesn't know. The girl's money sure as hell isn't gonna be on her either. _She's_ the one who should be pissed. This Seijoh captain just all of the sudden appears in front of her, demanding an explanation about Daichi Kubota. Chikae barely knows the girl!

Plus the phantom headache that has been haunting her ever since the game, she isn't in a very cooperating mood.

"I'm sorry," she tries to be polite, "But I'm afraid I don't know you. Maybe you used to have some kind of connection to Daichi and it's really unfortunate but I'm not her."

"You're _seriously_ telling that to me right now?"

He doesn't seem to buy. _Great._

"I had some accident," Chikae speaks, "It did some damages to my brain, I can't recall certain stuff..."

"You're joking..."

"I'm not." the girl shakes her head, "But is it okay if I talk to you about Daichi? I'd like to know how you and her are connected."

Oikawa-san stays silent after her request. It's understandable considering she sort of just dropped the bomb on him, and having the one who just brought your team down literally just a while ago standing here delivering such a news cannot be pleasant.

"I'm sorry," she bows, turning away from the boy, "Maybe I'll come look for you another day. I-I'll be going then."

"She was my step sister," he suddenly says, "Daichi Kubota... was my step sister."

"Oh", she has not a better reply.

"We were close," Oikawa-san cracks a smiles, "I knew her since I was still a second year in Kitagawa Daichi. She was this adorable little girl who followed me everywhere."

Somehow that phrase brings up the image of Tanaka and Yuu stalking Kiyoko-san to her mind. It's probably too much to say stalking but those boys did literally follow their manager around chasing after... whatever she has for them? Distaste maybe?

"Tohru..."

"Excuse me?"

Chikae flinches, didn't realize that she blurted out the name. "S-Sorry," she gives a faint smile, "Sometimes I hear that name. I guess that was you. Maybe Daichi _does_ remember. Maybe if I give it time, we'll be able to become brother and sister again? I do like having siblings. My dad just took me in so I don't legitimately have anyone ye- Aw shit!" she checks the time, "I gotta go. I'll find you another day, yes? We'll grab lunch and have a talk? Good play tod-"

"But I don't want to."

It happens too fast. She didn't know what to do. One second Chikae only heard what Seijoh's captain was saying, the next, there is barely any distance between them. A fruity scent overwhelmed her sensation and she stares straight into his chocolate like brown eyes. She see them reflect an image of her, of her eyes that are widen in shock.

"I want my sister back. _Now._ "

The girl hears him says, right before another thousands of voices swamps her head.

Δ

He should have known that was the first sign – when Chikae wasn't there to celebrate their victory. Nishinoya has kept an eye out for any familiar figure along the walkway they took. He didn't see her.

Where could Chikae be?

What could _possibly_ be so important that she isn't here?

"I'm gonna go look for Chikae," the libero announces.

Almost instantly, his senior nods. "I'll go with you," Suga-san waves his arm, "Two should be faster."

"Okay", Nishinoya agrees before sprinting out of the gym.

They split up, covering both side of the stadium and promise to meet each other at the middle point – the backyard. Nishinoya made up his mind. Today's win has given enough the needed courage. He has to take all the chances that he's given. Waiting like he did before would only result him in the regrets he's going to have later.

He likes Chikae. It's time she knows that.

"Chikae!" the boy roars in the middle of the hallway. **Not here**. He notes, proceeding to the next place.

Where else could she be? He can't really check the girl's bathroom, but if she did go to the bathroom and came back, someone is bounded to text him. So far, nothing yet. He's gonna trust his teammate not to be dicks and keep looking.

Although he should have seen those signs, the truth is he didn't. He couldn't.

The second-year heads for the back of the stadium, finding himself a scene that would forever haunts his mind.

"SON OF A BITCH!" he screams, rushing towards the bastard. Nishinoya sees red. Actually, he saw that bastard Oikawa forcing his lips on Chikae's, then, he sees red.

The fucking asshole even has the nerve to look at him!

"Let her go!" he demands, as he closes up the distance between himself and the two.

Chikae apparently heard that. She pushes Oikawa off, backing away. He thought that was it. He thought that was over and all he has to do left is to land a knuckle into that pretty boy's face. But the moment she crouches down on the ground, clutching her head, the libero knows something is wrong.

Nishinoya changes his course, rushes to her side. She slumps against his shoulder, having trouble breathing. He can see that she's in pain, her body's temperature rising. "What did you _do_ to her?!" Nishinoya growls, holding onto her tight, "Chikae! Chikae, it's me! Yuu! Can you hear me?!"

"Chikae!" he hears Suga-san's worried voice as he runs towards them as well.

"I'm taking her to the infirmary," Nishinoya hurriedly says. He can't even afford to check if the senior is listening. The boy can barely breathe, exactly like the last time she was in his hand, bleeding. If he lets it, if Nishinoya let himself slip away back to that night, he can even see the girl's blood on his hand now. Still there. Still excruciating difficult to wash away.

His instinct fully kicks in, adrenaline pumping inside his veins. Nishinoya stands up, and heads to find help.

"I'm coming with you," the bastard pulls his arm back.

That almost makes the libero's grip on Chikae loosen.

"You're _not._ " Suga-san responses before he could, and Nishinoya notices an unfamiliar look in his senior's eyes. Hate, anger, detest – those emotions that he himself never imagine could govern this kind-hearted individual standing between him and Oikawa, "You've done _enough_. Stay away from our Chicchan or next time I won't give you just disapproval."

"She's my _sister_ -"

"Who _you_ never care to take in or talk to," the third-year grunts, "You have _no_ idea how much she has been through to get here. I'll let you off this time because I respect the victory she worked so hard to achieve with us. Next time I _won't_ be so kind. Let's go, Nishinoya!"

"O-okay," Nishinoya replies, follow the third-year hot on heel. He does not want to lose another minute with Chikae unconscious and unclear of what happened.

Δ

Chikae gasps for air, jolting off from the horizontal position she was in. Keishin jerks back, giving his daughter some space. All the boys do the same thing. And immediately an alarm rings in his head when he sees her frantic eyes.

"Chikae, are you alright?" the young man asks, resting his hand on her shoulder.

She looks like she's lost. Chikae looks confused. He didn't know what happened to her, not all of it. Sugawara only tells him enough for him to make his own conclusion. Scary how his mind can stray to an infinite number of places when left wandering wild. But he knows enough to conclude that the Oikawa brat will have a black eye the next time they meet.

The brat should be thankful too because if he didn't see Chikae limped on Nishinoya's arm and was rational enough to think of her first than to give in to his desire then Tohru Oikawa might not even _be_ legible to walk let alone join a competition.

"Chikae, maybe it's best if you just sit down," Sugawara advises, his hands spread out to black Chikae's way, "You just collapsed, it's best to just take a nap."

"I'm fine," his little girl smiles, "Besides tomorrow is also game day. You all need to get back to practice."

"Just sleep!" Nishinoya chimes in, "We can take care of the practice ourselves!"

"I'm fine," Chikae persists.

Keishin cracks a smile at the strange sight. It's been awhile since he gets to see all of them together before him again. Can't help but feeling a bit emotiona-

"I SAID I'M _FINE_!"

The shout coming from Chikae startles them all. Air around them turns cold and quiet. Something is definitely is wrong with his girl, Keishin knows it is.

The girl is hurriedly gathering her bag and jacket. "Here," she shoves the black jacket back to him, "You'll be needing this for the next game."

"Chikae, wait-"

"I'll be taking a cab home. You don't have to worry."

"It's not as easy as that." he says, "You just-"

"Please, dad." Chikae looks at him, the emotions swirling inside her eyes keep him from saying another word, "Just leave me alone."

She was gone before they could do anything else.

Was it right for him to let her go like that? Keishin doesn't know. But if anyone asks, he wouldn't say he's entirely wrong to do so either.

Δ

Lights weren't on. The young coach did not expect to find either dinner ready or a smiling daughter waiting for him with said dinner but for Keishin Ukai, this silence frightfully reminds him of the days before Chikae came into his life.

"I-I'm home," he tries calling out.

No answer.

Keishin dreads, setting down his duffle bag and heads for Chikae's room. "Are you in there?!, he bangs on the door, "Chikae!"

"Don't shout," a faint but definite voice passes through the crack between her room and the floor, "I have a headache."

"Sorry," he exhales faintly. His apology sounds to relieved for his sake, and Keishin is pretty sure too that his little girl would have noticed too, "I... I thought-"

"You thought that I would disappear." Chikae fills in, "Or kill myself like I did last time? That's a bit too dramatic don't you think, Ukai?"

"Chi...kae?"

"I used to call you that all the time huh," the girl laughs, but he hears something like resignation in her cover, "I never really realized how much of an ungrateful brat I must have been."

"What's wrong, Chikae? Let's talk. We should talk."

"Save that for my future mama, dad. Talks aren't really my thing. Besides, I don't think I want to talk right now-"

"Which is exactly why I want to talk. You're not in the right state of mind." He knocks on the door, "I'm worried. Tell me what happened."

"What happened is we went toe-to-toe with Tohru Oikawa," she says, "And I let the team down."

"We won-"

"Wasn't because of me. I blanked out. And I slipped up. I wasn't calm. They shouldn't have to play that third set-"

"You can't possibly think that it's all depend on you!"

"I didn't!" Chikae cries, "I just realized that aside from sitting on the fucking bench, I've got no other way to help! If I can't give them good instructions, then what can I do? When they are out there, I'm not. I can't help them spike, or receive, I can't do shit but watch when things go wrong because I didn't think that it possibly could!"

The young coach pulls out from inside of his pocket a crumpled cigarette box and lights one up. The nicotine fog surrounds him, and he breathes out, the exhaustion from earlier practice catches up to him as he slides down against the door behind.

"You know," he starts, "I'm still trying my best, too. Even now whenever we run into a strong opponent, I'm scared as well."

A slight shift comes from the other side of the door. Maybe his daughter has finally calm down?

"Chikae," Keishin calls, "Can I come in?"

There is a long pause before a click follows. As the door cracks, the young coach steps inside. Chikae didn't turn on the light. Not even the curtains were open. Her room was engulfed in nothing but darkness. It takes a while but when his eyes start to adjust, Keishin Ukai sees a small, shivering figure hiding itself under layers of blanket.

"Don't turn the light on," she says, "I look like shit right now."

"Hey, you saw me with my hair down." he chuckles, "You should let me see you at your worst."

"You look fine with your hair down."

"Shush."

A small giggle.

He knows this giggle. The teasing laugh from the times Daichi drops by his store. How is it possible-

"Did you... remember..."

"Those things that happened in the past?", Chikae finishes his words, "Yeah, I did. Not all of it but enough."

"I see..." Keishin says. A wave of sadness washes over him. Chikae, ever since she came back to Japan, seems so much happier. Personally, he thought that it was both thanks to Nishinoya and the fact that she can't recall fully what happened in the past.

Now that she does.

Would things between them change?

"I bought McDonalds", he claps, "You ate yet?"

His daughter's figure shakes her head. As he expected, she hasn't taken a meal since after that match. Sugawara told him that she had been struggling with a headache during the entire game. Her reaction after waking up was also concerning. Keishin wants to know right now what had happened... then again, maybe the best course of action for the time being would be alleviating her from her current mood. The atmosphere inside Chikae's room isn't exactly light either.

For now, it would probably be best for him to get her out of the room.

"Let's go," he smiles, "We'll eat in the living room."

"On one condition," Chikae replies, "You'll have to wear a paper bag."

"I have to wear what?"

"A paper bag!" she repeats, "I can't let you see my face without makeup!"

"Since when did you wear make up?" Keishin laughs, "You trying to get someone's attention? Anyone I know?"

"If you don't wear it, I'll wear it!"

"Got it, got it," the young man bursts out in laughter again hearing the words his daughter is saying, "I'll wear the damn paper bag."

It's probably isn't necessary. She's probably been crying and didn't want him to see her like that. Since they met, she's always been like that – hiding her tears away from him. Isn't that his role though? Watching this girl grow and meet the ones she is supposed to meet, protecting her from things that is bigger than she could bare, being the father that she deserve, that was and has always been his duty in her life.

Until Chikae can sort whatever is going on inside her head out, Keishin will be here to watch over her, and make sure that she won't be hurt like before. And she probably knows that too. He probably doesn't have to say it. Neither of them have to. They'd just stay the way they are, awkwardly looking after each other, awkwardly taking care of each other.

Δ

"Aren't you eating?" Dad asks, pushing the French fries towards her, "You haven't eaten right?"

"It's not that," she answers, fingers tightens around the burger wraps.

What should she do, with everything swirling around in her head. Things she has to make clear, things she has to solve... And things she needs to say, can she manage? These headaches too, Can she take care of them...

"Tomorrow," the girl starts, "Tomorrow you're going up against that power-house team aren't you?"

"Shiratorizawa," Dad sighs, "Yeah. But we'll be alright. Those boys are strong-"

"I know...", Chikae cuts in, "I know..."

A sudden touch surprised her. Dad's hand shuffles her hair as he laughs behind the paper cover masking his face from seeing hers.

His hands have always been big and reliable. They may be crude but at least they are warm and present when she needs them. Everything about him has always been comforting and safe. That's the perk of remembering already forgotten things. Now, she knows how good it feel to have a home, to have someone to return to, to have someone who will wait for her to come home, and to have meals with many people. She never really realized that but back then she really did distance herself from everyone. Now that she knew, Chikae also wonder since when did she manage to come this far and be a part of the team.

"Don't worry," her father says, "I really do believe we have a chance this year. So just rest. You've done your best as the coach today."

"I wasn't the best coach for the team." the girl let out a scoff, "The whole game I kept thinking of 'what if' when I should have focused. I kept comparing. A good coach wouldn't do that."

"You learnt something," his voice lowers, turning into a softer tone, "That's what we do. As long as you know it, you'll be fine, Chikae."

"What if I won't be?" she pushes. She can't feel confident at the moment. She can't think with how many things that requires her attention, "I can't know for sure if I can do this on my own-"

"Who said you're on your own?" dad smiles, "I'm here. The boys are here. You have us. But that goes both ways, too. We can't get in if you don't let us. We do this together, okay?"

Chikae stares into his eyes. Unwavering, and sincere – like how Yuu always faces her. It's scary at times but endearing the more she knows how truly the feeling behind that look is.

"Okay," Chikae smiles taking the paper bag off her father's head, "Together."

* * *

 **Question: Whose relationship (not just romantic) do you like best in Seeing Stars and Scorcher? Just curious lol**

 **Mine is Keishin and Chikae because it's so effing hard to write...**


	16. Chapter 16

**HEY Y'ALL! Sorry for not updating in a while. Both Kadinbear and I is up in our ears right now :(**

 **Which is also why I've decided to try posting this by myself for a bit until we got enough time :) I hope the quality isn't down...**

 **So tell me lol How have you all been?**

 **Mhm**

 **Mmmmhmm**

 **Mhm?**

 **MHM!**

 **Oh okay, I'll let you go. Here's 16 guys!**

 **Disclaimer: Chikae is mine lol**

* * *

"LIKE HELL I'M GONNA LOSE TO YOU!", Hinata roars, chasing after Kageyama. The bastard has the nerve to fool him even into starting the race late. That pompous jerk should watch himself next time because this once being the kind-hearted individual, Hinata will let it go.

He's supposed to be first, though. That should have been the result. _**Next time**_ **, Kageyama. Next time you'll eat my dust!**

"You guys are loud this early in the morning too?", A voice he wasn't expecting to hear appears. Kageyama's sudden reaction to it too drives the first-year to take a look over his shoulder.

"Chicchan-san!", he cheers, rushing up to the senior, "A-Are you okay now?"

The girl smiles, but Hinata hears a soft sigh coming out of her. "I will be," she says, "I just think I should be here for the game."

"OH!", his eyebrows quirk up, "Right! We're playing against Shiratorizawa today!"

"Ushijima is strong," Chicchan-san crosses her arm. He didn't need her to tell him that. Hinata and Kageyama had their run-in with the guy. Hinata doesn't like him, though, he looks down on the other seniors and thinks that the only one who could play volleyball in this team is Kageyama. He'll have that Japan representative know that Noya-san is the greatest player he knows! His senior will take that giant on anytime!

The boy isn't scared.

They have just pushed their way through Seijoh's defense and there won't be no one standing between them and the Orange Court. He promised Kenma that, he needs to keep his promise!

"We'll beat him!", Hinata says, slightly surprised by the nostalgic smirk that Chicchan-san is giving him. An unsettling fear crawls through his vein – the same fear when he saw this female senior walked into their court. It's like a reminder of something he didn't know he'll have to revisit.

"I don't doubt that," she nods.

He was going to ask but decided against it when the boy saw the second and third-years coming. They all seems pumped up for the game; Hinata didn't want to ruin it. However, he can't deny that something changed inside Chicchan-san making his instinct unable to sit still.

"We're going," Kageyama commands.

Always the high and mighty king. Let's see who will be the smirking one after he beat the crap out of this bastard on the court.

"Something wrong?", the unbearable king questions, his eyebrows fuse.

"Something is wrong with Chicchan-san," Hinata remarks. "Something changed."

"Are you sure?", His partner says, "She doesn't seem changed to me. It's not like she lost weight or gained weight or anything."

"That's not what I meant, dumbass!"

"Who are you calling a dumbass, dumbass! But I guess you're not wrong either. It's like a new wind..."

"What?"

"She feels like a new wind."

Hinata steals a peak at the boy standing beside him. Kageyama's words made no sense, but somehow Hinata understands the guy's feeling a little bit. The senior standing in front of him isn't exactly acting out of the norm, but he would not rule out that deep in the corner of his heart, Hinata can feel like Chicchan-san is being shackled back somehow.

"Aren't you guys coming?", The person of his thought speaks and the first year dashes to her place. He can hear Kageyama angrily chasing after him shouting about how this is a fault start but fuck _that_ because _he_ started it!

"Coming!", Hinata cheers, sprinting faster. The cold wind splashes on his face like a thousand tiny hands pulling him back. His body is in great shape. His stomach is not hurting. Good. There's nothing to stop him now. He'll go wild on the court and show JAPAN the he is wrong to look down on Karasuno.

Δ

He's looking at her. Chikae can tell for a fact that Yuu is staring holes into her back. She gets it. He cares. But the last thing she needs right now is his or anyone's attention. Chikae just want to focus on the next game. Whether they come out of the match victorious or defeated, either way, she'll have to settle her thoughts so the girl would prefer they win. Then, at least she'll have something good to cancel out the bad in her situation.

The girl sharply makes a turn and look back at the libero. He looks away but in the corner of her eyes, Chikae sees his eyes move back to look at her the moment she turns away. And that's the thing with Yuu. When he cares, he doesn't stop caring just because someone wants him to stop. His footsteps were always weighted and similar to a dragging sound the entire time he had that fight with Asahi-san. Yuu is passionate. He's going to be the death of her if he doesn't take it down a notch.

"You mind if I sit next to you?", Koushi-san smiles, gesturing to the open seat adjacent to hers.

"Sure," Chikae nods, returning his smile.

The third year sets his messenger bag under the chair and sits down. "Here," he hands her a paper bag. Chikae raises an eyebrow at the gesture.

"Open it," He asks her, "I don't know if you like chocolate, though"

"I like chocolate," her lips line curves up, "Did you make it?"

"Not exactly," the boy shrugs, "But something similar."

It was a Tiramisu cake – the small type that you can just perfectly place on your palm.

"I tried. But I can't guarantee you'll like it."

"It's lovely!", Chikae chuckles, "Thanks, Koushi-san."

"Hey! Does anyone see Yachi?", Daichi-san starts saying. Chikae takes a look at her phone. It's almost time for them to get going.

"Did she go to the toilet, maybe?", someone questions.

It's hard to say for sure that Chikae is affected by the commotion inside the minibus, but it is safe to conclude that she is not having the time of her life waiting for their manager. To her, the word "manager" means that before any player, the manager should be presented checking to make sure everything won't go wrong. Of course, not counting being earlier than Hinata and Tobio because she knows all too well those two are like children before a camping trip. The untimely delay brought up by Yachi goes up against her every logic, testing her patient.

Chikae reverts her eyes to the window, pouting. She sets her chin on her knuckle and searches for a distraction. But the girl didn't expect to see the word "Take flight!" to be that distraction.

"' _ **Take flight!**_ ' Is taking flight...", Koushi-san whispers.

In a flash, she sees Hinata jumps out of the bus and chases after the flag. Far in the distance, Chikae also hears the desperate cries coming from their tardy manager. Subconsciously, she takes another look at her watch.

"Excuse us!", Hinata and Yachi apologize, instantly sits down.

"Alright! Let's go!", Daichi-san announces as the bus starts to move.

The girl leans back on her chair, trying to get some sleep. Keyword: try.

Yuu's hauntingly care scares her out of the drowsiness. She can't shake off that thought about everything in her past. What Tohru did to her, why he did such things, why they all behaved the way they did, and everything that she has seen and thought as Chikae versus as Daichi clears up, leaving more questions to answer, and more works to do.

"Are you okay?", the expected question comes from Koushi-san as soon as she turns to him.

"Truthfully, I'm not," the girl sighs, "But I will be. And I plan on being okay. I just have a lot on my mind right now."

"Wanna talk about it?", the third-year offers, "It's not gonna be a long ride, but I'd still like to help any way I can."

"Thank you," she shakes her head, "I've thought about this. I know what I have to do, in some aspect, but you can't help me with this. At least not directly. Am I grateful for the cake, though? Thank you so much. Is it okay if I eat it now? Maybe I should power up before the game."

"Good idea," Koushi-san agrees, flashing out his so damn adorable grin.

Chikae decides to end the conversation at that. She already got Yuu breathing down her neck; she doesn't need this kind third year to start thinking that she's in trouble. There is still this part of her that believes in his experience, believes that he knows he needs to focus on what is crucial right now – setting priorities. Whatever he thinks is going on with her should be later than the game against Shiratorizawa.

She knows he won't be able to shake off the worry. Hell, she knows the entire team is worry as fuck about her (they are friendly people, they tried, but that slight tension in the air when they returned her morning greetings was a dead giveaway). However, Chikae knows Daichi-san will be in game-mode. She's worried only about Koushi-san.

Yuu won't let anything get in the game once it started.

But the kind and warm-hearted Koushi Sugawara... the girl could only cross her fingers and hope.

Δ

The stadium is packed. Of course, it would be. She should be worried slash surprised if it wasn't. After all, it _is_ the deciding game to put a name on the position of Miyagi's representative. It's a tremendous honor, but it's also a huge burden.

Chikae takes in a deep breath.

The smell of Air Salonpas appears both familiar and nostalgic to her. The lights, the people, the sound, everything seems a new, and everything seems habitual. The fact slowly comes to her. Finally, they are here. Just one more game until they can reunite with Nekoma. That is _if_ they can win.

"I'll leave everything here to you," Takeda-sensei hands her his jacket.

The girl takes it and changes it with the once she's currently wearing. It's a good thing she decided to go for a tank top. Instinctively she knew this place was going to be hot as hell and suffocating later on. For now, she zips up, swallowing the tension stuck in her throat as she hears the zipper silently made it ways towards her neck. Officially, she will be the advisor in this game.

Suddenly, Chikae feels scared. The boys have familiarized themselves enough with Takeda-sensei on the bench, what are the chances that her presence here would throw off the balance and change the outcome of the game? In her head, the girl frantically tries to calculate her percentage.

Yuu comes up to her. Good timing too because apparently she is _not_ nervous enough to be left alone.

"Are you-"

"I'm not what you need to worry about," she cuts in between his words. Chikae takes off her shoes and takes out some hair pins from her pocket. As she puts them on, the girl inhales. She needs to strategize herself enough so that she won't get exhausted and become a burden to the team. "Go," Chikae tells the boy, her hands stop frozen next to her ear, "The others are gathering."

"Yeah, you should come too-"

"I can't," that came out before she could help it, "I mean... I need to-I want a minute alone before the game starts."

He didn't seem happy with her words, but the libero appears to respect her choice enough to leave her alone. Chikae gives him an apologetic smile before returning to her preparation.

"Do you want to say anything?", her father asks, "It's been a while since you're back as their advisor."

"Do I have to?", Chikae blurts out, "I-Sorry, I don't know if I should say something-"

"Chikae," Dad puts his hands on her shoulders. It's like he was trying to snap her out of something, even Chikae herself knows that she's being pulled in that something which she has been too familiar. The particularly inexplicable dread, the clueless fear that surrounds her every time she tries to cross over a mental border.

The girl takes a look at her father; his eyes fixated on her face. She sees pain, and hope, and confusion in them. Only then did she realize how important her existence and well-being is to him, maybe because she has never taken the time to ask him what he thinks and he is too awkward to talk to her about what she thinks is happening. Dad is worried. But that's not all. He wants to be of help too even though she'd deny him of that right each time. It isn't fair for him to have to go this far yet he's still willing to accompany her selfish wishes.

"It might take a while," Chikae announces.

"I'm sure they won't mind," her father replies with a laugh.

He waves his hands, and immediately the boys flocks towards her. A sudden wave of heat surrounds the girl, but she coughs and clears her throat. She pulls out three hair pins from her pocket and slowly but surely clipping the stray lock of hair behind her ears. Chikae opens her mouth and huffs out the dark feelings inside her heart.

"I did my research on Ushijima," she says, "But only reading on papers and analyzing through videos doesn't secure our victory. In your last game I realized", Chikae takes a breath, "That on the bench I am of no help to you. I'm not on the court; I cannot do anything. _However_ , understanding what your opponent is capable of and strategizing a way to help you guys win is the only thing I can do and because so I'm going to do my job. I will play my part, and you will play yours. I'm sure you all know that too. We do what we do; the result will speak for itself."

No one speaks anything back to her, so she just nods at them.

Frankly speaking, she didn't need any answer; she wasn't even hoping that anyone would agree with her words. Their reaction though speaks volume. The boys' silent encouragement was all that Chikae need. The girl cracks a smile that she has only now realized she hasn't done for as long as she could remember. **They believe in me** , her little mind cheers.

"This one is yours," Kiyoko-san steps up to her and hands out a Pocari Sweat sports drink bottle, "It isn't just the boys who are fighting. I put in some of the ingredients that are good for brain-"

"Stimulants?", She jokingly asks. Kiyoko-san's flustered expression made her laugh. So it would seem that it wasn't only the boys who were keeping their eyes on her, "Thank you", the girl smiles, "I'll make sure to put this to good use. I'll drink it moderately so that I can stay on the field without bursting my bladders."

Their manager laughs, shyly covering her mouth. "Looks like I was worried for nothing," she says.

Chikae shakes her head and grins at the third-year, "It wasn't for nothing. I'm better now all thanks to you and the boys. I'll make sure to repay this debt."

"We're a team, Chicchan. That's what we do – taking care of one of our own."

The slowly fading sound of the crowd indicates their match's beginning. Seeing each of the five regulars taking their place on the court strikes at her core. Chikae sits down on the bench, the wooden surface rubs against the palm of her feet. A sensation she knows all too well yet now enhanced a thousand times more. It's a brave new world for her to find in the most familiar place. She sees the same world with new lenses, under a new set of eyes.

"Took off your shoes I see," Dad chuckles, "It feels so damn nostalgic to me somehow."

"That's not it," Chikae smirks, "I'm just doing everything that I can."

"True to your words."

"True to my words."

Δ

Camera lens flashes relentlessly in front of her eyes. Though seeing isn't her only way of observing the game, Chikae does have to admit that the flashing makes her very uncomfortable, and dare she even say amounted distracting.

The boys are too stiff. Their movements are unnatural. The pressure from mass media is affecting them. It's not like she didn't account for this scenario, the girl just didn't expect that this least planned out situation would happen.

"CALM DOWN!", Koushi-san's blaring voice startles her, "WHY ARE YOU GUYS JUST GIVING THEM POINTS?! WHAT ARE YOU GUYS EVEN AFRAID OF?! THIS IS ALL ON TV, YOU KNOW!"

 _ **Nice**_ , Chikae chuckles, watching the starting members apologizing to the third-year setter. She's pretty sure that Koushi-san is scared shitless too when he found out about their opponent. Who wouldn't really? A school that has the fortune of having various talents from the prefecture. Adding Ushijima in, Shiratorizawa is none other than the most exquisite dish of salad with the greatest, most high-class ingredient and a national best sauce. They can be compared to the best-seller salad in the fanciest five-star restaurant while Karasuno is like a home-made motherly level everyday salad full of improvisation and surprises.

Chikae is more lenient towards the homely aspect so biasedly; she prefers Karasuno. However, she will not overlook the potential of Shiratorizawa as someone who is fascinated by talent.

Daichi-san makes a receive and calls for Tsukishima. Finally, they are going to make an attack.

Karasuno's first-year slams the ball down but it bounces off Shiratorizawa's number 8. Their setter tosses to Ushijima, obviously. Chikae's sight shifts immediately to the famed player. He whips his arm, and the ball goes straight to the left of the court.

It wasn't a tricky spike. Yuu was every percent sure chasing after it. He was right to calculate the impact point. He was corrected to be at the position. But neither the libero nor Chikae predicted that the ball would ricochet as soon as it made an impact.

No, their libero wasn't wrong. He did everything by his book, and she knows that too. He should have gotten that ball. Shiratorizawa couldn't have scored against Yuu, which is what scared her the most. Ushijima isn't slick like Tohru; he wasn't hitting where it is difficult (the girl would know since she was grinding Yuu about that every time dad discusses their training menu with her). That's just it. Ushijima wasn't going for a trick. He wasn't trying to fool anyone – a direct attack. Yuu wasn't at fault. The truth is just that Ushijima was too strong for them, and he used that overwhelming strength to charge forward piercing through their defense.

 **Didn't think I'll have to deal with it like this** , Chikae purses her lips.

"So?", dad asks.

"Sounds interesting," she replies, "There _is_ a saying that finding another mistake is easier than finding their good points. I'll take it. Let's see how far I can crack down Shiratorizawa defense."

"You do enjoy challenges don't you?"

"I'll say that it's more like a hunt than a challenge," Chikae smirks as she takes in two deep breath and closes herself off. Time to show these boys she has not been slacking off the entire time she was away.

* * *

 **So? What do you guys think? Seeing Stars is ending soon guys :) I can't say for sure that I'm sad but I'm not happy that it is eanding either!**

 **Alright, see you all next time!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Eyyyyyy! What's up peeps! I'm sorry I'm just euphoric today :)**

 **So just putting a chapter up before I start my test week and randomly disappear for Kyoto. Hope Y'all Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: Chikae.**

* * *

Ushijima is a lefty, which means his attack against those who blocks based on timing has, even more, damage. Most players are right-handed, who tend to depend on their timing to judge other righty's attacks. The case is different for Ushijima. He's strong, and he has a different sense of volleyball than the rest of Karasuno, especially Tsukishima in this case.

Tsukishima isn't used to adapting to situations. He analyzes the surrounding and blends in by himself; he doesn't become one with the surrounding. He doesn't mix, he camouflages.

"Did Ushijima marks Tsukishima I wonder?", Chikae comments, taking a gulp of the energy drink, "Tsukishima has always had problems understanding people who are different from him. He never really makes an effort to either which doesn't bode well for his defense."

"Are you saying that character determines one's play?"

"In this case, yes," she nods at her father, "Contrary, someone like Yuu would most likely be our weapon in this game. He's very adaptable. I think the guy himself know that that's why he's not getting angry over not being able to receive the attack from Ushijima like he usually would have."

"Now that you mention it," Kiyoko-san chimes in, "I _did_ find it strange that Nishinoya isn't his usual noisy self."

"He's gathering data on Ushijima," Chikae says, "Fresh data."

"Even so, the widening gap in points is worrisome."

"Agreed," she nods, "My beef is right now, the chances are high that each of the starting members think they must do something on their own. They are not working well together. Ushijima threw them off balance."

It's true that Karasuno is also scoring against Shiratorizawa too but to say that they have a chance because of that is incorrect. Two cars are moving at the same speed, one ahead of the other, even if they both go faster, unless the car behind puts in more speed, in the end, it will always stay behind. That's Karasuno's position right now. Chikae is pretty sure that the boys know that too. The girl just hopes that they don't get over their head and end up speeding too fast, crashing into Shiratorizawa and pushing their opponent even further ahead of them while breaking themselves down. Sure, the percentage of that happening isn't great, but she could also say the same for the prediction she made about them getting too nervous that they handed the first two points to the other side.

08-03 for Shiratorizawa. Both of the team goes into a technical time out. The team gathers before her.

"The blockers need to grasp the timing! If they bypassed so quickly, we wouldn't be able to defense!", Dad instructs, "Even if you can't block it, try to get your hands on the ball! At least make Ushijima aware that there is a block in front of him!"

The boys answer, instantly looking at her.

"Ushijima is tough," Chikae lays her chin on her hand, "But he isn't impossible to stop. Remember, he's a lefty, he will have problems that lefty have. Try to dig out those problems."

"Right!", Daichi-san agrees.

"Tsukishima!", The girl calls, "Don't just see everything under your eyes. Put yourself in his shoes too!"

"Meaning?", Tsukishima tilts his head

"You're too self-centered," the girl replies.

A burst of laughter comes from Hinata and Chikae practically had to glare at the boy to make him stop. They are not in a grand place. That goes even truer when it comes to the sensitive Tsukishima. She needs the first-year to see the game in big picture and support Yuu.

"It isn't just Yuu who protects your back anymore," she says, "This time, Y'all protect each other!"

"Yes, ma'am!", a loud respond from them.

Chikae sits back, taking another sip from the bottle Kiyoko-san handed her and watched the match resumes. She has already crossed all the ideas of getting emotional about the game out. Unlike with Seijoh, Shiratorizawa has no personal attachment or problem with her. Chikae already made up her mind as well that she's making a conscious decision to be here. It's new for her, but this light feeling on her chest - knowing that everything that comes out of this game is her responsibility, and she will take it makes it a lot easier for her to focus.

A cool head and a heated heart. So this is what Yuu was talking about when he told her about his experience on the court.

 **So this is what he always feel** , the girl subconsciously let out a chuckle. Not a bad feeling. It's not a bad feeling.

"I guess we shared the same thought," Dad chuckles, "Stopping Ushijima, it's gonna be a team effort."

"It's not like I didn't know that before," the girl returns, "I made plans even before the game started."

"You tried to stop Ushijima?"

"I tried to stop Kageyama."

"Kageyama?"

That's right. She didn't talk to him about this. Chikae didn't plan on telling anyone about this because there wasn't need to mention it. She didn't expect her strategy to work at this particular game.

Deem that even if she tells her dad now about her prior thoughts, it wouldn't change or affect anything, the girl decides to shut up about it. They need to focus on the game, not on her and her insecurities. "It's nothing," Chikae whispers, hoping that it's loud enough for dad to hear her, "It's not something that you should mind."

A three-man block forms on Karasuno's side, and the girl huffs. They're making do somehow. They found a way to drive Ushijima into the trap that she and dad set out. Ushijima spikes, a straight line towards Yuu. Of course, she didn't expect him to receive the ball. The way that their libero could not receive that spike sparks something inside of her. It's like Chikae is looking at him in a whole new light – a whole new Yuu Nishinoya that she has somehow missed on the way of improvement. Calm, and collected, the spares no place for a mistake, moving precisely as a Swiss clock.

He's beautiful, in the fullest meaning that her words can hold. A great existence that guard over Karasuno and her happiness.

05-12. The gap point is that big. Shiratorizawa is taking them by that large of a scale, and yet she's not even worried. Chikae isn't scared or worried. She believes in the little libero standing before her; she believes in the orange Guardian Deity that she can't find any other word but lucky to describe his presence in Karasuno.

He'll protect the team.

As he has always protected her too.

Δ

05-13.

As she expected, Ushijima's power is much greater than any of them could go up against. Adding to that, Tsukishima is ticked off. He's trying to do what he should, but since he can't, it's cracking down on him. The boy isn't as strong as he thought regardless he likes to think so. But maybe now that he realizes that, what will he do.

There are too many possibilities how this will turn out and like it or not, and she doesn't want to think about the less good scenarios.

It's not like Karasuno isn't getting points, it's just...

"It's okay. Trust them", dad's voice calls out to her. His hand rests on her shoulder, but his eyes are straight forward. Just like this, Keishin Ukai has been keeping a check on her. Just like this her dad has been maintaining a check on all of them.

Why now that she start to realize this? Why now of all time that she understand how much she has been supported by the many people that come through her life? It appears that no matter how many time she notices their help, it will never be enough for her. The girl would always get too caught up in her thought that she's blinded to the kind hearts of those around her.

"I want you to listen to me carefully, Chikae," dad whispers, "This is not _your_ fight. This is ours. Just like you told the boys, we do this _together_ , like cogwheels, you have something that we need you to do."

"You want me to crack down Ushijima."

"I want you to crack down Ushijima."

The girl drops a laugh. Focusing on one person only, she has never been able to do that. Chikae has always been scared of how wrong things might go for her if she uses all she has on one person, that's why Chikae has been spreading it out, distracting herself with all the people she could pick up from the court.

But since it's them, shouldn't she give it another try? Since it's Karasuno...

"Alright," Chikae nods and sets down her bottle. She won't need the drink. What she needs is willpower, and that is not something she lacks.

Chikae can trust these people. And she wants them to be able to trust her too.

Δ

"What's wrong with Chikae?", Ennoshita's question perks his interest as well. Sugawara has been keeping a close eye on the girl since the moment she starts to become quiet. He can feel it – when she is excited, when she's calm, or when she's nervous. There is this atmosphere about her that the boy deemed only he can understand.

Chikae is strong, but that's only what she shows them. Sugawara never has the chance to know what happens to her, how she became who she is right now or what she has been suffering while they thoughtlessly enjoy themselves. Come to think of it; he should have imposed on her like Nishinoya does. But the boy takes pride too in the fact that he doesn't need to listen to know that she's in trouble. Sugawara can't be as feisty or as forward as Nishinoya, but he doesn't think he loses in passion. He'll just be there when she needs. He'll just do it his way.

"She's been awfully quiet isn't she," the second-year comments, "Is something wrong I wonder?"

"Chikae," the coach pulls up a finger, signaling them to be quiet, "I asked her for a favor."

"A favor?", Sugawara tilts his head, "what do you mean?"

Their coach smirks, and wipes of the sweat on his forehead. "Chikae's gift has always been misused. That is what I thought. She has always been asked to analyze the entire opponent team, but you don't think that the way she's using her ability is wrong?"

"Erm... Do you mean-"

"Yep," coach nods, "My thoughts exactly. That's why I'm putting her in charge of figuring out anything and everything she can get on Ushijima, now and after."

"Now and after?", the third-year asks.

"Yes. I meant that. Chikae can see through a player's potential growth. What she told me about Kageyama made me think, she didn't elaborate, but I got a good enough idea of what she had done. Most possibly, she anticipated Kagayama's growth as a person, and as a player, so she created a plan to defense against him if he were to develop into someone like Oikawa or Ushijima, I mean in a bad way."

"Chicchan is capable of _that_?", Ennoshita says, his wide eyes filled with shock and at the same time, to Sugawara, admiration.

"Yeah. I was surprised too", Coach continues, "So I thought 'What if I ask her to crack down Ushijima?', I believe that she can do it. And I believe she knows it too. A talent that has been dispersed enough to understand each member standing on the court now focuses on solely one person."

Sugawara didn't know what to say. The fact the coach claims he can count on Chicchan for such a great task is one thing, he can't get rid of the thought of what might happen to her. So far, he has seen her stumbling through every game just so that Karasuno can win. The entire team has been putting a strain on her all this time by giving her a nearly impossible task. But from the bottom of his heart, the third-year also knows that in this game, more than ever, if anyone is going to be able to help them if anyone is going to be able to beat the unbeatable, it's Chikae. She's a miracle worker. No one who knows her can deny that fact.

Even so, he can't help but feel worried.

"I want to keep anything that has been dealing harm to my daughter away," Ukai-san huffs, "She'll take care of Ushijima. And we'll take care of the rest. That's what we need to do too, as her teammates."

"Teammates..."

"That's right, Ennoshita!", the setter smiles, "We gotta win this for her too!"

Is what he says, but what is this feeling? This unwavering sense of threat that is hovering above the girl he likes? Sugawara wants to believe that Chikae is alright, but something tells him that she is not. What is it? What is this sense of dread that she could not shake off.

"Dad...", he hears the girl calls out to her father. He, Ennoshita and the coach looks to her, half startled, half excited for whatever she has to say.

But instead of hearing anything, the third-year's ears were deafened by the red liquid coming out of her nose. Chikae has the same shocked expression as the three boys because Koushi Sugawara can see his own eyes widening through the reflection in her eyes.

The girl raises her hand, her fingers hovering just a tad in front of her face before she gently uses them to touch the liquid. As if she's still trying to process what was happening, Chikae looks down at her hands, then to them, then down again. Neither Sugawara or Ennoshita knew how to react to her blood dripping over the rift of her lips and drops down on the floor. Shimizu was faster, as was the coach. Their manager fish out a bundle of tissues and wipe away the blood, and the coach without hesitation arrives at her side. Chikae staggers and he nearly had a heart attack when she drops down next to Coach.

"Kiyoko-san," she croaks. Her voice unbalanced, pitched, "My phone. Take out my phone."

Shimizu follows without saying a word. Sugawara can barely see the girl going limp, but he catches a view of her hand shakily punching the passcode into her iPhone. The DIY phone case prevents him from seeing what Chikae was up to but by her action, the boy can tell enough.

"Wakatoshi Ushijima," she breathes out, "Excellent physical condition, g-greater power, and stamina than anyone on the court, jumping power-p-plausibly second to Hinata. Need to beware of his cross spikes. He's... difficult to stop, but it isn't impossible. His control on the ball isn't as good as Tohru Oikawa b-but his power is still... He will most likely have a problem with how unpredictable Hinata is."

Chikae takes a weak gulp and continues, "He's precise, but that's because he has experience. He's comfortable doing things his way. Drag him out of his comfort zone and Karasuno will have a chance. It will take a team effort to stop him. Ushijima won't be able to stop the entire Karasuno team."

"Wait. What are you doing?", Ennoshita asks, trying to walk to Chikae's place. As soon as he sees that, Sugawara reaches out his hand to stop the boy. This was what he was afraid of. He can see that Chikae has done her training to catch up with them. She didn't even need to touch her feet on the floor like usual to help them win against Seijoh. That alone tell him enough of her current capability. And now that he's seeing her quietly complying to her role as their silent support with her bare feet against the wooden ground and her hand weakly holding her phone close to her mouth, recording whatever possible piece of information she could gather to help them, Sugawara just can't let his underclassmen ruin her effort.

The boy feels the bridge of his nose tighten and his vision of her blur away when his feeling for the girl swell up inside his heart. It wasn't just affection. He, more than anyone, knows how it feels to stand at the backstage, covered by shadow – what it's like to step back so that other besides him can move forward. Sugawara couldn't accept that. He couldn't make peace with himself, who is willing to give up his light for other to shine. But Chikae could. She chose to do that. That's why she will always have his respect. That's why she will always have his love.

"Leave her be," the boy tells his underclassmen, "We have our things to do too. Right now, the only thing we can do is to give the other who are standing on the court our full support."

"But, Suga-san..."

"I know you're worried about her, Ennoshita," Sugawara smiles, "But I don't think Chikae would like it if we give the rest of the team less attention than they deserve because of her."

Ennoshita chuckles before inhaling and exhaling a deep breath. The boy slaps his two hands on his cheeks and nods at him, "You're right!", he says, "Sorry for that!"

"Don't be," the third-year shakes his head, "You care about her. We all do. So we gotta do everything to make sure we win this."

"We'll cheer for the other until it's our turn to be on court!", Ennoshita announces, and Sugawara gives him a smile.

That's right.

That's all they can do for themselves and for her.

They don't live in her world, and the setter doesn't even dare to think that this team will be able to. She can do what she can because she is who she is. But that doesn't mean they can't understand her. This team and Chikae, like Earth and the moon, they will exist. She will keep helping them without asking for anything in return, and they will keep receiving from her without being able to give anything back. Even if that is the situation so to speak, as one member of the team and as someone who feels deeply for this amazing girl, Sugawara will do all he can to help her feel better. He will be his best self in the worst situation for her because only he can see how the slightest change in her can mean significance – because he understands how she feels because he is her many emotions' witnesses.

Sugawara can say so, with confidence, that against Nishinoya he has the upper hand in this.

And he's both glad as he's proud of it.

* * *

 **I don't know folks. Sugamama is just too much for me. He's a really nice guy and his voice actor is chill af. The whole case of Karasuno is just so energetic and positive that I can barely keep a straight face seeing them :))))**

 **Also, big shout outs to chisato710 and Universegalaxy for the favorite! Thanks so much you guys!**

 **See y'all after I get back from Kyoto!**


	18. Chapter 18

***insert terrible jokes about me not updating for two full months***

 **I am so sorry, guys. I've been dead, but now I'm alive. And here's 18. Please don't kill me. Also, thank you starawesomeness2 for the follow!**

 **Stars are awesome friend.**

 **Disclaimer: My child, Chikae.**

* * *

She anticipated that something like this would happen. Even though dad told her to focus _only_ on Ushijima, Chikae couldn't help herself straying her mind to other players on the field. There was just something about Shiratorizawa as a whole that made her uncomfortable enough to disobey her father.

"Just rest for now," dad gave her a sigh; usually, he seems relaxed, now he just sounds tired, "Come back when you feel better."

Chikae gives him a weak nod and closes her eyes. An invisible barrier takes control, pressing down her senses. Her head is a spinning wheel, a roller blade that couldn't keep itself up. Surprisingly, she wasn't in pain. It's just total numbness and dizziness that invites her into sleepiness. She should have felt compelled to wake up and return to the game but with her back against the heated ground, Chikae feels strangely at ease.

It takes lots of effort for her to crack open her eyelids and follows the game. In a shift of a second, she sees herself in a different perspective - an audience of her story. She sees the back of her dad, big and full crouching down because he was resting his chin on his hands as he supervises the game. She sees the smaller shoulder of their manager occasionally tighten up when someone from Karasuno makes a spike or when someone from Shiratorizawa comes closer to the net for an attack. Sounds are a luxury right now. Her ears solely hear her heartbeat – erratic and unstable. The images she sees waver. The game rhymes in beats; chaotic due to her condition too.

"….", she couldn't say a word. She didn't have the strength to, so instead of trying, the girl decides to rest. Her body has deemed that it was too much. It started the shutdown.

The girl stops fighting the drowsiness and closes her eyes. Darkness wastes no time to take over her mind. Chikae waits in that hovering calmness for her heartbeat to gradually slow down and her breath to become stable.

She could still hear the ball hitting the ground, but she isn't sure which side it has been landing on anymore. The sounds blur out after a while. Her mind was blank. Her thoughts void. And one impact after another, the sound of the ball hitting the ground counts sheep inside her head.

Δ

Nishinoya chugs down on his drink. The sweet taste of the drink mixes with the salty sweat that accidentally slips inside his mouth makes the boy cringe. He tries to stay focused on what the coach has to say, but his eyes can't seem to leave the small figure sleeping soundly on the ground behind the bench.

He doesn't have enough time to understand what happened because technical time-out puts a strain on them. But he could see that this game has taken a bigger toll on Chikae. She looks pale and tired. Coach doesn't show it, but he must have been worrying sick.

"That concludes everything I've got to say," Coach claps his hand. Nishinoya's attention immediately shifts to the sound, "As you all can see, Chikae is resting. But she left you a message. Shimizu, if you would."

 **Hm?** , the words from his coach spikes Nishinoya's interest. His eyes once more are at the girl laying on the ground. She seems so nonchalant to the heat of the game. Just calmly sleeping as if none of them has anything to do with her, like as if she was just in her room, or in class relaxing. The way she sleeps when the second match only just starts is so normal that it's abnormal.

Kiyoko-san pulls out from her pocket a green flip phone – Chikae's flip phone – and silently hand it to the older Ukai. Coach flips the lid and after a few minute, he turns the phone towards them.

"Wakatoshi Ushijima," the sudden voice startles him. Chikae sounds weak – a state that he has neither known nor expected to know, "Excellent physical condition, g-greater power and stamina than anyone on the court, jumping power-p-plausibly second to Hinata. Need to be cautious of his cross spikes. He's...", she wheezes, "difficult to stop, but it isn't impossible. His control on the ball isn't as good as Tohru Oikawa's b-but his power is still. He will most likely have a problem with how unpredictable Hinata is."

There is a short break before her voice continues, "He's precise, but that's because he has experience. He's comfortable with doing things his way. Drag him out of his comfort zone and Karasuno will have a chance. It will take a team effort to stop him. Ushijima won't be able to stop the entire Karasuno team. Even so, Ushijima isn't the only one to be cautious with. Number 3, 8, 10. There is more to them than meets the eyes. Beware of them. Oh and Tsukishima, you'll be alright-"

"It's not like I'm not alright or anything-"

"It's okay Tsukki."

"Shut up, Yamaguchi."

"-D-Did you just complain, brat?", Chikae's voice proceeds with a weak chuckle, and before they know it, both Nishinoya and the rest of the team were wearing smiles on their lips, "That's like you, but... I'll let it slide this time since we need your solid block. Don't think about it too much. Trust your talent, Tsukishima."

"That's it," Coach touches his thumb on the surface of the phone, "That's everything that Chikae wanted to say. I'm letting her rest right now. I also told her that she can come back to the game if she feels able later but we'll carry on without her, keep that in mind for now."

 **We'll have to leave her behind...**

Without a word, the boy sets his drink down and walks towards her. Fishing out the club's jacket from inside his bag, he lifts her head up and lays the make-shift pillow under for the girl to rest her head. Despite his action, Chikae didn't even once startle. She's sound asleep. Each of her breath vibrates through his touch, and the libero feels a strange rush of energy.

"We'll make full use of what Chikae has to offer," Suga-san says, making eyes contact with each member.

"Let's take this setback!", Daichi-san shouts

"YES SIR!", he shouts back in return, along with the others standing in front of him.

They make their way back to the court. Nishinoya takes a deep breath and clears his head. He steps on the court and immediately turns around. He didn't imagine it. He can feel a tiny imprint of a hand pushing him forward.

The libero claps his hands together. "BRING IT!", He roars. His arms spread out, and his head held high. He's ready. He's going to _protect_ their victory.

Δ

It's so hot.

Nishinoya feels like he's going to die like a boiled piece of pork in Ma's curry pot. His body feels heavy. He wants to move faster. He feels like he can move faster. He knows he can, but his legs feel as if they are more than ready to give out on him. Going after every ball that Ushijima spikes down on the court is hard. His entire physique is protesting against him, urging him to give up.

But the libero isn't ready to give up.

He doesn't care if the camera flashes are incredibly distracting. He doesn't care that his throat is dry as the desert itself. He doesn't care that his skin is burning up from taking all the attacks from Shiratorizawa. In his mind right now there's only the image of Karasuno's victory. He doesn't allow himself to think of anything else.

In front of him, Ushijima rushes up to the net. Before his eyes Asahi-san and Tsukishima's backs looming over their challenger. **These two** , the libero chuckles, **Normally they're such troublesome people, but when the team needs them. They actually** _ **can**_ **pull it off huh...**

He inhales and exhales. Everything slows down almost as if they are inside a stop motion film. Every second is a picture. He can clearly see each step Ushijima is taking, see the gap between them closing up, see his two teammates shifting into a form before they jump. He sees Ushijima's ticked off expression as the precious bastard stares down Tsukishima before he makes a straight through the tiny opening Asahi-san and first-year drives him to.

 _ **Alright!**_ The libero goes over his words - as a reminder, and as an encouragement, _**There's nothing to be scared of! You guys just keep looking straight ahead. I'll guard your backs with my life if I have to!**_

Nishinoya moves.

One step.

Two steps.

He moves at the same speed as the ball. He was there when it comes to impact. The libero gets in shape; his wrists put together, only slightly upward. The ball hits him, and bounces back up. His ears deafened by the loud cheer in the stadium.

"NICE RECEIVE, NISHINOYA!" Daichi-san's shouts running towards him.

The boy let out a breath. His head starts to cool down after being heated up too much due to unusual concentration. He smirks, kicking a glance at Tsukishima.

"Chicchan was right," he says, "It's precisely thanks to you and Asahi-san that we were able to force the ball's trajectory."

"Teamwork, isn't it?" the first-year middle blocker fuses his eyebrows.

"Good job!" Nishinoya slaps the boy on his back, laughing off the muffled complaint from the first year, "With this even if we can't stop him with blocking. We'll still be able to fence off the bastard!"

Tsukishima adjusts his glasses and wipes his hair into order. The kid lets out a menacing chuckle and exchanges a look with the libero, "I don't do well with teamwork, though", he says, "I'll figure out a way to block Ushijima even if it's just me."

The brat seems confident – the right kind he means and his words were right. They weren't selfish. They just suggested they need to get stronger. If they don't have time to prepare against Ushijima, then they'll just have to become strong enough through the game so they can win.

"That's the spirit," Nishinoya grins, "But your senior is not going to lose to you either!"

Δ

Waves of vibration run over her body. The first wave high, the rest just ripple out. Her ears start to pick up sounds – high-pitched, and sharp like something metallic grinding of a blade. Slowly, she was able to put a name on it – friction, the sounds of shoes grinding of the wooden court.

"Alright! Alright!"

"I got this!"

Chikae's finger twitches. She is like a machine slowly starting back up; her brain starts to get warmer as blood circulates into it. She tries lifting her left arm up and opens her eyes. The ceiling lights burn the second her eyes made contact with their blazing ray. The girl quickly covers her eyes after letting out a quiet yelp. **What is going on?** She feels disoriented. Chikae quickly sits up and look around.

There are scream and cheer exploding everywhere. In front of her eyes is the entire team hugging together, tears streaming down their faces. Chikae staggers forcing herself to stand up.

"W-What happened?", she mumbles, still, haven't managed to grasps the gist of the situation.

Dad's sudden hug startled her, his tight embrace suffocate Chikae. She knows she will never be able to forget that lingering smell of cigarette on his collar or his silent but powerful emotions. His heart beat is fast, but his breath is slow, almost like he's trying to contain himself. He's crying, she can hear him sob. Confused, the only thing she could manage to do is rigidly pat him on the back.

"We won, Chikae!", Dad chokes.

Those words that come out from his mouth freezes her blood. The hand she was using to pat her father falls to her side, the strength slips out from it. The bridge of her nose starts to hurt. She pushes her father away and takes a step back.

 **They won... without her.**

Chikae feels like she should be happy. She feels like she should cry tears of happiness... but these tears that are coming from her aren't because she is happy. It's something else. It's something she didn't want inside her heart.

 **They didn't need her to beat Shiratorizawa.**

"I'm glad," Chikae says, wiping away the tears, "I'll get out so Takeda-sensei can come down with you guys okay-"

"It's fine; you don't have to-"

 **She couldn't even cheer for them.**

"I want to," she forces out a smile, "It's okay dad! I'll go home and cook dinner. Just bring the boys back after, okay? Let's have a party!"

The girl feels strangled. She waves her arm at the boys and dashes out of the court. They were calling out her name; she can hear it, but Chikae wasn't going to stop.

She knows she's running away.

It's too frustrating that she has no other choice but to run away.

She keeps running and keeps running until she sees the entrance of the gymnasium. The air isn't that refreshing either; it's cold and thick and suffocating. She still feels breathless, so the girl looks up and takes in a deep breath. She needs oxygen, but no matter no much she gasps for air, it doesn't seem to help. Her surrounding starts to spins, and she loses her balance.

Chikae's leg gives out at the same time as a sharp pain cuts through her head. The pain was stronger and was lasting longer this time.

"Daichi!", The girl hears someone call as she grips onto her head; her warmth breath fogs up the piece of tile next to her. Her breath is shorter, shallower.

"What's wrong with her?!"

"I don't know! Iwa-chan, amble-"

Chikae reaches out and grab on to the first thing her hand touches. "H-home," she demands, "T-Take me home-"

"What are you talking about, Daichi?! You are not in the-"

"HOME!", the girl screams, "Take me home!"

The stranger lifts her up and positions her on his back. She can barely manage to pull out the house key and shoves it into his hand. It's difficult breathing. It's difficult processing what is happening around her. The pain only increases, and it hurts to try even to think, but oddly enough, it doesn't take her that much time to realize that if she stays here, she is exposed to the other Karasuno members. She doesn't want that. She doesn't want them to see her like this.

Not pathetic like this.

"Take me home," Chikae pleads, "I don't want to be here. I have medicine at home. I need to go home."

"But-"

"Please. I want to go home."

"Let's go, Oikawa. You know where she lives right? Let's take her home first. We'll figure it out once she calms down." a voice says, and she finally let go. Her body is exhausted. Chikae let the strength leave her. It's easier. It's easier even though it's scary. A teardrop falls from her cheek. Chikae leans into the warm back that is supporting her and closes her eyes. It's so shameful that she couldn't say another word.

"It's okay. You'll be okay", somebody tells her, "I'm here. I got you."

Δ

In a small room that barely has space for an adult to live in, two boy sits – Tohru Oikawa and Hajime Iwaizumi. Tohru's hands grip onto that of the little figure lying on the bed. She is all grown up now, and yet seeing her lying on her bed sleeping, he can't seem to distinguish her from the little sister he was so used to.

"You okay?", Iwa-chan asks, putting a hand on his shoulder.

Tohru just nods, silently stroking the girl's head. He's having a lot of problems thinking right now. The painkillers seemed to work; Daichi is a lot calmer. Color has returned to her face too. He didn't expect to see her like this. The boy doesn't know anything yet, but he can't help but let his mind stray to the conclusion that the reason why she's lying here unconscious is partial that of him. It doesn't make sense, but it's a reason and a good enough reason for him.

Daichi shifts and both him and Iwa-chan jolts up to catch her.

"Daichi! Can you hear me?!", He says, slipping one arm under her neck to support her body. Iwa-chan is faster. His friend grabs the pillow and set it behind her head.

Daichi's eyes widen as soon as she sees them. They shift away. Tohru tightens his grip around her hands for one last second, then let go. He huffs out a deep breath before standing up and signals to Iwaizumi. "Let's go, Iwa-chan," he calls, pulling the boy's arm.

Iwaizumi says nothing in return. His friend just silently stands up after him and follows suit. The Seijoh's setter put his hand on the doorknob, waiting for himself to turn it and get out of the room. But he hesitates. His stomach churns as if he ate something bad, his tongue bitter. Is it okay for him to just leave her like this, he wonders? After all, Daichi is very precious to him no matter how hard the third-year pretends not to admit.

He makes a sharp turn and goes for the girl's phone lying alone on the table next to her bed. Tohru punches in his info and tosses it to her.

"It's my number," the boy mumbles, "Call me if you want."

"That's the first time I see you blush giving out your number to a girl," Iwaizumi comments. The bastard has zero knowledge of being sensitive, doesn't he? Tohru loves him. He does (sometimes a lot more than the numbers of girlfriends he went out with since Iwa-chan wouldn't complain if Tohru doesn't call him. Surprisingly, his friend hates it when he calls to make small talk), but no. Iwaizumi needs to learn to read between the lines.

"Iwa-chan," the boy growls, "Can you just shut it?"

"Hah?!", his friend growls back, "Stop spouting shit, Trashykawa. You don't have the right to say that. Let's go!"

Tohru takes one last glance at Daichi and purses his lips while Iwaizumi gives her the nod.

Neither he nor his friend says a word. The two of them just pushes the door open and exits. Tohru takes a breath before opening the entrance door and let himself out of the place. Cold air rushes through his lungs, and he coughs, shoving his hands into his pockets and walks down the stairs.

"Stop making that face," his friend clicks his tongue, giving him a painful slap on the shoulder.

"What face?", Tohru asks, rubbing the pain away.

"The same face that my dog made when I took away his food-"

"How rude! Why would you compare me to a dog?!"

"Cuz _both_ of you make me sick when you make that face, bastard!"

"I'll have you know-"

"HEY!", They both snaps back to the voice behind them. It was Daichi standing at the edge of the highest step, looking down. She looks out of breath, and flustered as she tries to keep the huge blanket wrapping around her from falling, "Thanks!... For taking me back here! I'll message you... maybe. I'll try!"

"I'll be waiting," Tohru replies, waving his right hand listlessly as he walks away. His steps are faster this time. The boy has to physically remind himself to move slower so that it doesn't come off as unnatural.

His right-hand grips tightly onto the phone inside his pocket. He doesn't want to admit it. And he doesn't want anyone to point it out either.

"Your grin is disgusting."

 **Goddamn it!**

"I know, okay?!", the boy scowls, "And don't say it's disgusting!"

"Just stating facts," Iwaizumi shrugs, "It _is_ disgusting. You look like a pervert..."

"I'm not a pervert!"

"No, but you look like one."

"Iwa-chan!"

* * *

 **Eyyyyy who is excited for third season?**

 **I AM! WOOOOOOHOOOOO! Can't wait to see those boys in action! And their voice actors two. I love their voice actors. Too much. OR not enough :))))**

 **See you next chapter folks!**


	19. Chapter 19

**I really want McDonalds right now... some one helppppppp**

 **Hey folks! :)**

 **Let us all give a big shoutout to LegitimateLostGirl for the follow! OWO**

 **Thank you so much for the follow!**

 **I hope you guys will enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Chikae turns on the kitchen light and grabs the kettle, listlessly turns on the faucet. She sets it on the table and flip the machine's switch before heading straight to the kotatsu. She curls into a ball under the warmth emitting from under and squeezes herself under the blanket. Her pot of pork curry lies pathetically on the stove. She hasn't made curry in a while now. The kettle sizzles quietly and she patiently waits for hot water. Chikae has decided that maybe tea is better to wash off the bland yet bitter taste of painkiller than simply just water.

Dad is late.

Did the boys keep him to practice with them? Or did he go out and celebrate the victory without her?

The girl slumps down and squirms into the warmth of the excellent heating table.

"So lonely," she murmurs, staring at the ceiling.

Her phone is plugged into the portable socket, lying on the tatami. Its screen still opened to show a recent call.

An unexpected ring fills the room with waves of echo and Chikae crawls out of her hide-out to grab the phone. A text message from Alex. She didn't expect him to still have her number after their last encounter in New Zealand. She wouldn't say it went smoothly. She doesn't blame the man either if he finds her (finally) to be an ungrateful brat.

"Please think about it," the message says, "Surgery is needed. And we are willing to pay your hospital fee. The chairman just wants to see you for the last time".

The girl lets out a sigh.

Somebody doesn't know when to stop.

"I'll think about it," Chikae texts back and closes the lid down.

Her stomach growls but she is determined not to eat anything. Fuck rational thoughts and mature behavior. She's not having a good day and she wants people to know about it even if it means she's gonna starve herself. It'll piss dad off for sure but he has it coming. Serve him right for leaving her like this.

Chikae grabs a coat and gets out of the house. Strangely enough it wasn't as cold as she expected it to be. The girl makes a right turn and enters the empty park. She sits down on the swing, cringes at the cold steel that burns through her jeans freezing her behind. Winter sure is making a statement alright.

Slowly, she pushes her legs to and fro, her hands hold on to the chain at the side. Chikae looks up. No star in the sky today. Bummer.

Then her thoughts start to stray.

Would dad think that she ran away from home? That would be really awkward when she drag her freezing ass back and he isn't home because he's been searching for her. He'll probably yell at her for leaving her phone at home when she goes out. He'll probably complain about the numbers of phone calls he had to make that couldn't reach her. Somehow, she can imagine all that. The girl smiles and rests her head against the cold chains. The white noises of the night seems to want to lure her into sleep. And she has no objection either.

"Chikae?" she jolts up to a familiar voice and a familiar face hovering over her at a distance way too close for comfort.

"Y-Yuu?" she blurts out, "What are you doing here?"

"Coulda ask you the same thing!" the boy smiles, "What are you doing here dozing off? Aren't you cold?"

That almost made her laugh. Sure, he ask if _she_ is cold when he's wearing uniform shorts, and club's jacket. It used to bother her before it amazes her how he can stand the weather wearing something flimsy like that. However, in the end, Chikae decides not to remark on it.

Instead, she just give him a smile.

"Did you guys stay back to practice?" the girl asks, gesturing to him the swing next to her.

Yuu sits down beside the girl and starts his little to and fro turn as well, "A little, yeah!"

"Y'all have too much energy," she comments, "Rest your body. You still have some time until the national right? Better let you muscle rela- what's with the grin?"

"It's nothing", he shrugs, "I was just thinking back about our game".

"Oh..."

 **You mean** _ **your**_ **game..**

"I'm so glad you're there with us," the libero lifts his hand and grab the chain on her swing, only centimeters above her hand.

"Technically I wasn't."

"But it feels like you were! It's so strange, you know! You were out for the entire game-"

"Yeah, sorr-"

"-but I felt your presence with us all the time!" he grins, "Everyone did. It's like you're on the court, fighting _with_ us!"

He lets go and stares at his hand this time, "It feels like you were there, pulling my hand, pushing my back, showing me where to move. It's like you're right next me... Like now."

Chikae turns to look at him, only to realize his eyes has shift towards her without the girl's notice. Her chest tightens, her heart mixes up its beats when their eyes meet. "It's nothing," she says, flattered "I didn't really do anythi-"

"You were there!", Yuu shakes his head, "Even though you weren't _there_ there, I felt your presence. We all did... like, you know! That time when Daichi-san got hurt and had to leave the court? But we still fought for his share as well! It's like that! Guess that's make you one of us huh?! To feel like someone who wasn't physically presence fighting alongside you, as I thought, volleyball is _really_ awesome!"

 **Nah,** _ **you**_ **are awesome.**

The girl chuckles, and stands up. She wanted to say more. She wanted to complain more, maybe throw a tantrum but frankly, it doesn't seem relevant anymore. Nothing really does when she's around Yuu. The negative emotions in her still remains bits by bits, but Chikae's chest feels much lighter now. Maybe it doesn't matter what she thinks about the game. Maybe what matters is what her teammates think.

"Well I'm cold now. So I'm going home," she grabs his wrist and pulls him up, " and I have curry."

"Oh yeah?" Yuu eyes sparkle.

"Yeah," the girl grins, "Dad isn't home yet so you can have his share if you want. You look cold as fuck too, so Imma lends you something warm, too."

"I'm not cold! I'm too hot for that!" Yuu declares, "... But I won't turn down the curry."

"You can have curry, but you'll have to escort me back."

"Deal!"

And they walk, side by side, through the dimly lit road back to her house.

"Ma said you should come over again and let me help you study", Yuu mentions. He rests his arms on the back of his head and grins.

She kicks a glance at his happy face and snickers.

"You mean _I_ should come over and make you study?"

"I _do_ study!"

"Yeah, right."

"I do!"

"Ennoshita objects."

" That's not fair! Don't pull Chikara into this!"

Chikae laughs at his manner. It's amazing how this goofball always show up at the night time to make her feel better. Her negative feelings don't disappear. Plus, there is a lot she wants to think about - Tohru, Yuu, herself - but she's tired right now. Tomorrow Koushi-san will come over to pick her up for the Light up festival. Thinking can wait. She'll think later. Whatever her decisions become, Chikae chooses to enjoy the peculiar bliss that the libero brought to her. She wants to live in the now, take a break from a world for a little bit if possible.

Δ

"Here, I didn't put too much carrot in it so you should be fine." Yuu says as soon as she gets out of her room. His strange caution made her smile.

"What make you think I don't like carrots?" Chikae asks

"You never seemed to like carrots before", he answers, "You didn't eat the carrot in your salad either last time we went to Mos Burger. And Ma doesn't really put carrot in your dish every time you stay for dinner."

"Oh yeah", Chikae tils her head, "I guess I really don't like them. Your mom is really sensitive about this stuff huh... And apparently so are you Mr. Imtoohottodressupforwinter"

"Nahhh", the libero warts it off, "I just pay a lot of attention to you."

And then there is just this awkward silence between the two. Yuu tries to not show it but his face obviously makes this expression that she saw on one of that action film – the same expression that the main character made when he was stab from the back. But Chikae is pretty sure she isn't doing so well either, her mind is running crazy trying to find a proper response, interpreting what he said. So far, not so good, so she decides to use the tactic she has always been using: Distraction.

"Here!", she hands him the hoodie she managed to find that possibly fits, "I'm pretty sure we wear the same size but since you're a guy, I guess this one looks okay enough. Unless you want the pink, sparkly one, then I can just change-"

"N-nah, orange works just fine"

"Right?"

"You really shouldn't have to tho-"

"I _want_ to", Chikae smiles, "I'll feel bad if you catch a cold knowing I could have done something about it. Come on. Just humor me?"

Yuu gives a faint chuckle and reaches out his hand to take the shirt. He doesn't wait long to unzip his jacket and put it on. However, there is one thing that the girl wasn't expecting and that is he strips his T-shirt down before slipping her hoodie on _**in front of her**_.

" _Dude!_ ", she squeaks, covering her eyes up. Her heart is bumping inside her chest.

What was he thinking?!

Weird flirtatious words and now stripping?!

There's only so much she could take.

She never really gave a thought about how spontaneous he could be, but now that out of the blue he start taking off his shirt, the girl decides that she gotta say something, "Don't just randomly strip like that!"

Chikae steals a look at him. Passes all that attractive muscles that she will swear not to talk to anyone about, her eyes fixates on his are. His arm is filled with bruises of all colors. It's almost like he got himself new bruises before the old ones even have the chance to heal.

"Oops! Sorry!", the boy laughs, "I guess I'm just so familiar with you that I just kinda-"

"Yeah, tell me about it," she sighs, and sits down next to the kotatsu, it's freezing cold.

"Thanks for the food!" the libero claps his hand together and they start eating. The curry wasn't too bad. She was actually afraid that leaving it for so long like she did would ruin the taste but it's not half bad.

Yuu seems to be enjoying himself too. He's gulping down the food at an incredible speed and somehow just looking at that makes her feel full.

"Aren't you eating?" apparently he notices. The libero looks up from his plate and asks her. Chikae fails to hold back a laugh when she sees the roux smearing across his lips.

She reaches out and wipes it off with a tissue. "Slow down," the girl smiles and sighs, "You'll choke yourself."

"T-Thanks"

He continues to eat again, his eyes looking sideway. It took her a while to register what she just did. It felt so natural that she kind of unconsciously...

"S-So!", Yuu starts to speak, "We went to the public bath today!"

"Oh yeah?", Chikae responds, "Is that why your hair is down? Aren't you cold though? Your hair looks like it's still wet."

"I'm not cold. I'm sort of used to it-"

"Don't be!", she squeaks, "It's not a good habit, Yuu. Wait, I'll go get the dryer-"

"Nah, it's goo-"

"It's not," she insists, "I'll be right back."

And Chikae stands up. She walks herself to her room and rummages through the corner of it before noticing a green little device. **There you are, you little donut!** She cheers in her own little head and grabs the dryer.

Yuu is already done with the plate. He raises his head and looks at her the moment she opens the door. His small figure swimming inside the shirt is just simply adorable, and for a second, she sort of understands why guys like to see their girlfriends in baggy shirt. The libero is absolutely precious. Chikae starts to laugh, she just notices how inappropriate that thought was but she can't deny it either because it's true. Yuu literally looks like a baby.

"What's wrong?" he asks, picking up his dish and drops it in the sink.

"Nothing," she muffles her laugh, knowing way too well how he'll react to what goes on inside her brain, "Here's the dryer. I'll get you a pair of jeans too, but this time don't strip alright? The bathroom is over there."

"Thanks", Yuu says right before he starts to clean his dishes. Chikae returns to her room and go through her closet. She pulls out a pair of baggy jeans that she hadn't used in a while and dust it off. At the same time, her mind starts to stray towards the existence of the boy.

She feels like she should feel strange having him around the house. But she doesn't, which is even stranger. Chikae likes having him around. There is something that just feels right with only the two of them together, alone. It's heart-warming to the point that she doesn't want him to go back.

 **Is this... my feeling?** She wonders. This could just be the fragmented feelings from Daichi, but even if so, shouldn't she feel happy? It's a part of herself. It's someone that she's no stranger to. But not knowing if she's in control or not, Chikae feels confused. She feels that slowly, Daichi and her is merging into one and when that happen, what will she be? Will she be the one that fell in love with Yuu, or will she be the one who's thinking about her relationship with Koushi-san. Will she be able to love herself? Or will she hate the person that she was?

Just the thoughts scare Chikae. She doesn't want any of this to disappear. Both the boys are important to her. She think highly of them both, and she doesn't want to lose neither. She doesn't want to hurt neither.

"You alright?", Yuu opens the door and peaks his head in.

She turns back and hand him the pair of jeans. "Yeah," she says, "Sorry to keep you waiting"

Yuu just puts on the pair of jeans over his uniform. "I actually gotta start heading back", he straighten out the hoodie, "Ma is pretty worried that I'm out late"

"Oh shit, it's that late?", the girl pulls her hair back and dashes out of her room, "I'll see you off!"

"It's alright", the boy shakes his head, but she pushes him towards the door.

"No no, I want to"

Yuu finally gives in and as he put on his shoes, Chikae keeps her eyes on the back of his head. His neck muscles strain up into two lines. Her eyes trace along those lines and stare at the gap between his neck and the collar of the shirt.

"Hey I was actually thinking about pork curry today", the boy suddenly speaks, making her peel her eyes from the sight.

"Y-Yeah?", Chikae asks, her face feels hella hot. She tries to cool it down by will but the effort doesn't seem too helpful.

"Yeah. I was on the court and everything was so hot... I thought I was a piece of pork in the pot."

"You what?"

"Yeah, I know. It's pretty weird."

"No no, it's actually not that weird since it's you-"

"What do you mean 'since it's me'?!"

Chikae laughs again. Yep. She really is enjoying him being here with her. It seems that he, without fail, always shows up whenever she's sad or lonely. Maybe she's just really used to him being around her. Or maybe it's something else.

The girl opens the steel door and let Yuu outside. Dad is still not home. Now, she is actually getting worried.

"Here," she hears the boy says right before a piece of scarf goes over her head. He wraps the scarf around her neck and ties it behind her head. It's the same refreshing muddy smell from him, "It's cold so just go in. I can't have you catch a cold either."

"Thanks," Chikae smiles, "It's really nice to have someone to have dinner with. Thanks for coming over."

"It's no biggie. Thanks for the food, Chikae. It's really good. Come over tomorrow and I'll tell Ma to treat you something nice."

Ah...

"I'm happy," she says, "but I have a date with Koushi-san, he's taking me to the Light Up festival tomorrow."

"Oh.. I see. Well, good night then!", Yuu waves his arm at her and heads for the stairs.

He was too fast that she was barely able to say a proper goodbye. "Night!", she yells out and waves at the disappearing shadow of the libero then turns around and heads back inside. His attitude just now intrigues her. Chikae tugs at the scarf and smiles. She didn't know she was cold until its warmth alarms her.

Chikae closes her door and returns to the kotatsu. Her plate of curry looks done for so she just leave it on the table. Chikae rolls it into a small pillow and rests her head, enjoying the smell of fresh dirt around her neck. Without her consent, her body just goes to sleep, and the last thing she could remember was the libero's smile and his gentle eyes when he looks at her before he leaves..

Δ

Keishin Ukai come home to an abnormal scene. The lights are still on and his daughter curling into a ball next to the kotatsu, sound asleep.

"What are you, a cat?" he chuckles.

The older Ukai makes a beeline for the pot lying on the stove. **Curry** He cheers a little as soon as the smell hits his nostrils. The drinking party went longer than he anticipated and since Takeda-sensei really did over drink himself, the young coach makes it his mission to deliver their supportive teacher home in one piece. It's a mystery how that man always stays so clumsy.

Keishin thinks about giving himself a serving. He kinda need something to help him sober up. Curry actually sounds nice. He turns on the stove and grabs the half-eaten dish on the table. Did Chikae fall asleep while she was eating? That's not like her at all but she seems pretty tired just by the way she sleeps. It was then he notices something else – painkillers' shells in the trash can. His heart drops at the sight and his eyes stray to the girl one more time. Chikae has always been the one to take out the trash since she always goes for a morning jog and he has to do two jobs, so Keishin has never paid attention to it. Now that he did, the young man can't help but wondering to himself if this is the only time she actually drank it or were there many more times and he was just not perceptive enough to see.

He pours the roux over his rice and sets the plate on the kotatsu. Keishin sits down and pull the blanket over himself. He sees Chikae shifts and groans before her eyes cracks open.

"Sorry", Keishin says, "Did I wake you?"

"Oh...", she replies in a groggy voice, "Welcome home, Dad. I sort of just dozed off."

"Yeah... Sorry I wasn't able to get home as quick. I got dragged out to a drinking party. Thanks for the curry though, I'm pretty hungry when I first got back. You're a lifesaver."

"It's nothing", Chikae smiles and sits up straight. She seems much more awake now, and the unfamiliar scarf catches his attention.

"That's yours?"

"Ah, no. It's Yuu's"

"Nishinoya's? Did he stop by or something?"

"Yeah he did."

Keishin hums. So she's letting a guy into the house when he's not here huh... but hell, knowing Chikae she'll probably let a guy into the house _even_ if he's here.

"Hey, so I have to talk to you about something," his daughter clears her throat. She seems serious, and nervous. He starts to feel nervous as well.

"Alright", the young coach replies and sets down the spoon.

"Do you remember Alex?", she asks, "Koutarou's...erm secretary"

"Yeah. I do."

"He called me today, he wants me to go back to New Zealand."

"Hm? Why?"

"For surgery."

That two words hit him like a rock.

"Wait," Keishin smiles nervously, "I thought you went back before for surgery. I thought-"

"That time was for my eyes," Chikae give him a sad smile, "The doctor over there said I have a brain tumor and I need surgery. But the thing is, I don't want to. It's too expensive, and there's a chance that I might not be able to walk again."

"What do you mean?"

"It's risky to do surgery. Chances are he might damage some nerves-"

"What happen if you don't do surgery?"

There was a pause, and it didn't take Keishin much to understand the meaning behind it. She didn't tell him about this. Something like this doesn't just pop up out of the blue. Did she think he couldn't be trust or...

No. The man tells himself.

His daughter must have given a lot of thoughts into this. She must have grief over this. He's angry, of course, but with everything that has gone down, confronting her about his right now might not be the best choice.

He needs to be the level-headed one out of them.

"How about you go and get some sleep, and well talk about this later?", the young man forces a smile, "It's late anyway and Sugawara is coming over to pick you up yeah?"

"Right! Okay, you're right! Night, dad."

"Night, Chikae."

Δ

Tohru leans back in his seat, shaking his cup of ice tea and hearing the little pieces of ice hit the cup with a small clank.

"Me... and Daichi, huh?", he hums, looking out the window. It's been a while since Iwaizumi stops by his house. Since Daichi was in a tough spot today, his friend must have been worried about him. That's just Iwa-chan huh... The boy can't be honest for his own sake.

Tohru sets down his drink and stretches. "That's right... We're siblings?"

"I'm sort of scared that you say it as a question", Iwaizumi cringes, "But since it's you-"

"That's mean!", Tohru shrieks, "I'm not some kind of pervert okay?! Daichi is my step dad's daughter, that's all!"

"Wait, Coach Ukai is your dad?"

"The hell he is! Okay. Daichi previous name is Daichi Kubota. I don't know why she goes by Chikae Ukai now but I know her as Daichi Kubota", he explains, "Last year, we had a break-up in the family, so she's not staying with us anymore."

"And you never tell me this, because?"

He shrugs, choking out dying noises.

"I don't know... Honestly, I guess it was too much for me to think. Guess I short-circuited-"

"You're always short-circuited-"

" _ **Anyway**_ , long story short, I wanted her to be my girlfriend but since we're brother and sister, that's not gonna work. So I messed up and her dad left us. I didn't know that she would leave me to go with her dad as well. She hated him, so I thought..you know? She went back to Fukuoka and probably transfer back here as a first-year in Karasuno. The rest, you knew."

Iwaizumi grows quiet. His friend just looks down at his own mug of tea and stares at the ice-cube constantly floating and sinking in the substance. It makes Tohru wants to die saying all of those stuffs, it's something that he wanted to keep a secret if possible, it's not something he's proud of. It's the only thing he hated about himself. And Tohru Oikawa doesn't ever feel any hatred towards his own being. Just this one. It's just this one...

"So, what now?", Iwa-chan asks, "What are you thinking?"

"I don't know", the Seijoh setter cracks a sad smile, "I just feel that I should make up for the trouble I caused her. She seems like she's having a lot of problem right now, so I want to help her out. I don't know."

"Yeah you do", His friend smirks, "Do you want her back as your girlfriend?"

"No! Lord no!"

"Then what's the fuss?"

"Hm?"

"You did give her your number right? The rest is up to her now whether or not she wants to talk to you-"

"That doesn't make it any better."

"Well", Iwaizumi says, "Beggars can't be choosers right? Now go get some sleep would you? We still have tests coming up."

Tohru smiles, and jumps on his bed, "You're so strict, Iwa-chan. Even though you're not even my mother."

"The fuck did you just say, you little egg?"

"Nothing! Nothing! Good night, Iwa-chan! Night!"

* * *

 **I love Oikawa and Iwaizumi so much :)**

 **They're the cutest thing ever. Yep.**

 **I just have a thing for them. Idk. Just... love those two's interaction :)))**

 **Disclaimer: Only Chikae!**

 **See you guys next chapter!**


End file.
